Pokemon Mundo Misterioso: Fragmentos de Alma
by EldrowNoldvano
Summary: Me Mude A Otra Pagina que empieza con W y sabes cual es XD! Ahora disponible en Wattpad
1. Capitulo 4: La Ladrona de Acero

Gracias a Nintendo Y Pokemon por blablablablablabla...

.::Lista de Sountracks::.

-The Intrepid - Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhod OST

-Shy (Piano Cover) - Sonata Arctica

* * *

Pokémon Mundo Misterioso: Memorias Perdidas.

Basado en Pokemon Mundo Misterioso.

Autor: Eldrow Noldvano.

Capitulo 4: La Ladrona de Acero.

* * *

-Bosque Azul P3-

* * *

-Bueno... pudo haber sido peor, creo yo- Dice Marco mientras cubre el aguijonazo de Beedrill en su brazo.

\- Si, tienes razon pero estamos cansados y somos vulnerables. Creo que debemos quedarnos aqui un momento, para descansar. Peri Grace no se ha percatado de que a su alrededor esta lleno de Bayas Aranja.

-Grace, observa son Bayas Aranja y hay montones. Marco corre y toma algunas varias y las comparte con Grace.

-Gracias Marco, observa esta hermosa mezcla de azul y verde, quiza por eso se llama Bosque Azul. Dice Grace mientras mira el hermoso bosque, sentada mientras come algunas Bayas, siente el alivio y las energias volver a ella.

Al fondo del bosque se ve un gran arbol con algo que parecen manzanas.

-Creo que debemos ir al arbol de alla, no parece que haya Beedrills, ni nada. Dice Marco levantándose para ir, extiende su mano y ayuda a levantar a Grace.

Ambos van hasta el arvol por un camino iluminado por los pocos rayod del sol que traspasan las hojas de los arboles

Al cruzar a la derecha, llegan al lugar y las raices de un enorme arbol de manzanas alcanza hasta el final del sitio, ambos se acercan sin saber que son vistos.

Hay manzanas en el suelo y mientras toman algunas, Grace siente la presencia de algo, algo en el ambiente.

-Ten, come. Marco le da una manzana a Grace u guarda algunas en su bolso para mas tarde,

Ya sentados, se quitan sus bolsos y alivianan su carga, Pero unos pasos se oyen acercándose, lentamente.

-Marco, de pie. Dice Grace mientras se levanta y se prepara para lo que venga, pero no es lo que esperaban.

-Mira, es, es... un Mawile!?- Dice Marco asombrado, pues no es comun ver uno por estas zonas.

Parece estar malherido y mientras trata de acercarse se tambalea y cae.

-Vamos Grace, debemos corre y ayuda a levantar al Pokémon de Acero, mientras lo recuesta, esta despierta aun debilitada.

-Vamos con calma, come esto...- Grace le da una Baya Aranja y este la come recuperando energias, pero de sorpresa, el Mawile se levanta y de un solo mordisco, toma los bolsos y huye.

-Ja, adios estúpidos, no debem poner sus cosas al alcance de los extraños.- Dice la Mawile con un tono burlón, mientras escapa. Marco se lecanta y trata de ir tras ella y Grace le apunta con su poder Psiquico, sin poder detenerla, tambien vas tras ella.

La ladrona, corre hacia una cueva y se esconde esperando no la encuentren, pero no cuenta con que Grace, puede sentir su presencia.

Mientras tanto, Marco y Grace, estan en una sitiacion peligrosa, hay un trampa venenosa para pasar y como bien se sabe, los tipo Acero son inmunes al veneno.

-Grace, puedes teletransportarnos alli.-Dice Marco, mientras observa la trampa.

(Soundtrack (The Intrepid - Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood OST)

-No hay problema- Grace se acerca a Marco y lo teleporta al otro lado y continuan su trayecto, al llegar observan una cueva y Mawile esta alli, sale a dar pelea, pues no tiene otra opción.

-Vamos, devuelve los bolsos- Dice Marco molesto por las acciones de Mawile.

-Oh, esta bien.- Mawile toma los bolsos y los ofrece a Marco. El Floatzel se acerca a buscar sus pertenencias. Pero Mawile solo se rie.

-Pero que niñato eres. Dice Mawile y rapidamente captura al Floatzel entre sus mandibulas.

-Gracee, ayudame!.- Grita deseperado el Floatzel.

Grace avanza y ataca a la Mawile con su poder Psiquico, pero no le causa daño.

-Vamos, deberas de hacer algo mejor que eso. Pero Marco le ataca con Aqua Jet dentro de su boca causandole un daño considerable.

-Ahh!, pero que!.- Marco escapa de las fauces del la ladrona de Acero.

-No soy facil de atrapar.- Dice Marco confiado pero.

-Detente ya!. Grace le lanza un Rayo Carga pero ninguno de sus 4 Movimientos el eficaz contra ella.

-No pueden ganar.- Mawile le lanza un Mordisco a Grace y esta lo esquiva sin dificultad.

-Dejanos en paz.- Y coloca una Pantalle de Luz, pero Mawile, de un golpe, da fin a la pantalla de luz.

-Eso fue un Demolicion.- Grace esta indefensa y Mawile solo necesita un Mordisco directo, pero eso es lo que quiere que crea.

-Grace esquivame!. Marco se lanza y con Aqua Jet, pero Mawile no se va a dejar tan facil.

Grace se tetransporta lejos de Mawile, prosiguiendo el impacto de un segundo Aqu Jet contra la Mawile.

-Oh, ya, por favor me rindo. Dice Mawile deseperada.

-No puedo caer 3 veces en lo mismo.- Replica Marco.

-Bueno ya era hora.- Dice Mawile levantandose de nuevo. -Si caias otra vez, debes de ser el mas estupido del mundo.

Mawile salta y trata de atacar con Demolicion, Marco se cubre con sus brazos, retrocede y ataca con Bomba Sonica pero...

-Mordida!.- Mawile responde mordiendo sus colas.

-Ahrg! Demonios, como duele.- Dice Marco, contraatacando con Pistola Agua. Mawile lo esquiva otra vez.

Mientras Grace solo observa impotente, pues ya se ha dado cuenta que ningunos de sus movimientos son eficacez.

Marco continua atacado con Pistola Agua, pero Mawile lo sigie evitando.

-Vamos eso es todo.- Dice Mawile burlándose de Marco. Pero en un momento la defensa de Mawile queda expuesta y Marco dispara un Pistola Agua dejandola en el suelo acostada sobre sus mandibulas, Marco se lanza encima para reatacar, sostiene sus manos y mirando de frente enpieza a cargar un Hidropulso, pero...

Mawile sonrrojada mira hacia el suelo y solo dice con sutileza.

-Por favor, solo se amable.

Marco se traga su Hidropulso por la vergüenza al darse cuenta de la situacion.

Seguido de eso, Mawile le guiña un ojo, esta usando Atracción.

Marco cae enbobado en la tecnica de Mawile.

-Jeje, levantate. Dice Mawile, Marco obedece sin peros, y de un salto arremete con Demolición sacandolo de su enamoramiento.

-Pero que!?. Marco es derribado justo en el ultimo golpe Marco responde con su Hidropulso, que a esa distancia debía bastar para derrotarle.

Pero Mawile concetra una helada energia en su puño y golpea el Hidropulso congelandolo con Puño Hielo, dejandolo recibierto de hielo. Mawile va a terminarlo con Demolicion pero una barrera dorada la detiene, Grace lo protegio con Pant. De Luz.

-Ahora entro yo.- Dice Grace que mientras Mawile no veia le quito los bolsos, Seguido atrae a Marco con su poder Psiquico.

-Oye, ven aqui y pelea, desgraciada. Grita la Mawile que viene hacia ellos lista para conrinuar pero el detenida por el poder Psquico de Grace que la mantiene suspendida e inmovil.

-Sabes que eso no sirve.- Le dice Mawile. Pero Marco se reicorpora y la derrota con Hidropulso.

-Ahhh. Ya... no... puedo...seguir.- Dice Mawile en el suelo que acaba de perder el conocimiento.

-Vámonos Marco.- Dice Grace

-Pero, no podemos dejarla aqui. Puede ser atacada por Beedrills.

-Ella nos engaño, robo y ataco, merece algo peor que eso.-Dice Grace viendola en el suelo.

-No es digno de un heroe dejarla a su suerte, todos merecemos una segunda oportunodad. Dice Marco mientras sostiene a Mawile en sus brazos.

(Soundtrack (Shy Piano Cover - Sonata Arctica)

Al decir esto Grace empieza a gruñir mientras se sostiene la cabeza por la jaqueca.

-Grace estas bien?

-Es un recuerdo, es una voz.- Dice Grace mientras esta en trance.

.::Recuerdo::.

Oh, Grace no puedo pero me arriesgare a darte otra oportunidad, lo que has hecho debe ser pagado, pero si logras cambiar intercedere por ti. Adios Grace.

Dice una melodiosa y profunda voz desconocida.

.::Fin del Recuerdo::.

-Grace...grace, despierta-Es Marco que tratando de despertar a Grace le dispara algo de agua.

-Ah, ya ya, ya he despertado.- Dice Grace.

-Que fue lo que paso?.- Pregunta Marco angustiado.

-Tuve un recuerdo de mi vida pasada, algo de una segunda oportunidad, no se que fue pero era una luz.

-Que extraño, pero mejor nos vamos hemoa pasado casi todo el dia aqui, el tiempo fluye distinto aqui. Dice Marco mientras carga a la Mawile inconsciente.

Continuan su camino evitan la trampa venenosa y sigien de frente. Un Ariados aparece pero Grace lo derrota con su Rayo Carga. Justo a la derecha estaba la ultima de las escaleras. Y logran atravezar el bosque.

-Marco y Grace logran atravezar el Bosque Azul-

-Al salir Grace divisa una aldea y se dirigen para conseguir transporte hasta el centro del Reino Skyngdom.

Mientras caminan Mawile despierta.

-Oye, puedes bajarme.-Dice Mawile.

-Ok, pero no intentes nada.- Dice Marco precavido.

-Tranquilo, no lo hare.- Mawile arrepentida se le salen algunas lágrimas.-Nunca nadie me habia dado una segunda oportunidad, Gracias.

-Buenos eso es lo que hace un heroe no?.- Dice Marco mientras se rasca la nuca, un poco apenado

-Je!, ustedes son un equipo, no es asi?.- Pregunta Mawile.

-Equipo?.- Pregunta Grace.

-Aun no nos hemos registrado.- Dice Marco.

-Entonces me gustaria unirme a ustedes.-Dice Mawile.

-Unirte, seriamos un grupo de 3.-Dice Marco.

-Por Favor, los equipos siempre necesitan un ladron, para esos objetos dificiles de conseguir.- Dice Mawile.

-Bueno, si Grace esta de acuerdo.-Dice Marco mientras mira a Grace, esperando a la respuesta.

-Bueno esta bien, todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad.- Dice Grace con una sonrrisa

-Gracias, Marco y Grace. Dice Mawile muy feliz mientras abraza a Marco.

-Tienes nombre?.- Le pregunta Grace.

-Mi nombre es Victoria.- Dice con orgullo.

Ahora son 3, y a poco camino de la aldea, llegan a donde una carreta manejada por un Meditite.

-Son 100 Pokés hasta el centro es Skyngdom. Dice el conductor.

Marco paga la suma. Y se suben. La tarde empieza a caer y la luna a asomarse Grace ae a dormido sentada y Marco aun depierto nota que Victoria dormida se aferra a su brazo. Aunque es un poco incomodo y se siente apenado, logra dormir mientras se dirigen a la capital de Skyngdom.


	2. Capitulo 5: Skyngdon

Gracias a Nintendo y a Pokemon por hacer volar mi imaginacion.

.::Lista de Soundtracks::.

-Daylight In Amestris - Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood OST

-Next To You - Parasyte OST

* * *

Pokémon Mundo Misterioso: Memorias Perdidas.

Basado en Pokemon Mundo Misterioso.

Autor: Eldrow Noldvano

Capitulo 5: Skyngdon. 

(Soundtrack (Daylight In Amestris - Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood OST en repeticion hasta el proximo soundtrack) 

La luz de la mañana empieza a surgir desde las montañas y el brillo recorre las infinitas praderas, los Pokémon se levantan y los depredadores duermen, un hermoso paisaje se dislumura en un mar de hierba que es cortado por arboles ocasionales pero realmente enormes.

Marco la luz del sol le golpea en la cara y por mas que trata de evitarla le es imposible asi que despierta para ver el paisaje y a medida que observa hacia atras, solo mira unos arboles enormes y los Pokémon aves salvajes que lo habitan, al mirar a su lado Victoria sigue aferrada y acurrucada a el, asi que con cuidado de no despertarla libera su brazo y al darse cuenta Grace ya estaba despierta con su mirada perdida en el infinito paisaje.

-Grace, buenos dias.- Grace voltea y sale de su distraccion para responder a su amigo.

-Oh, buenos dias Marco.

-Llevas mucho despierta.

-No mucho, siento que me es normal despertar temprano.

-Uh, Crees que falta mucho para llegar a Skyngdon. Pregunta Marco.

Pero quien responde es Meditite el conductor psiquico de la carreta.

-Miren alla, al frente.- Dice Meditite señalando al horizonte.

Un enorme campanario blanco, de lo que parece marmol blanco y piedra calisa se alza en el horizonte con lo que parece un reloj de dorado de agujas, al bajar la mirada pueden ver las altas murallas de piedra y una enorne puerta de acero y madera reforzada por un gigantesco puente, sobre un rio ancho. A medida que se acercaban podian ver a los Bisharp apostados en los muros montando guardia por si alguna incursion o ataque enemigo.

El puente estaba abajo y la carreta pasaba los muros sin salir de la vista de los Guardias Bisharp.

-Bueno aqui se bajan.- Dice el Meditite una vez dentro de la seguridad de los muros

-Muchas Gracias.- Dice Grace con amabilidad.

Marco trataba de despertar a Victoria pero no habia forma, tenia el sueño pesado, asi que recurrio a lanzarle a agua en la cara.

-Eh!?, Que!?, Ah!?.- Se levanta Victoria sobrexaltada mirando a sus compañeros.-He?, buenos dias, Marco, buenos dias Grace, me pueden decir quien me despertó por favor?.

-Ah, esto fui yo porqu...- Marco fue interrumpido por un inminente Mordisco de Victoria.

-Ah, maldito estaba soñando muy bien, no tenías que tirarme agua, desgraciado!. Grita Victoria regañando a Marco mientras Grace se limitaba a mirar y a reírse para si misma con sutileza.

El Meditite ya se habia marchado y la enormes ciudad parecia un laberinto lleno de Pokémon trabajando, vendiendo y comprando por todas partes.

-Jamas habia visto tantos Pokémon. Dice Marco mirando se aqui a alla.

Los 3 empiezan a recorrer las calles sin saber hacia donde van, observando todo lo que los rodea, sin querer llegan a la zona comeecial donde estaban reunidos la mayoria de los vendedores pero la tienda mas imponente y con mas clientes era una con forma de Kekleon (Tipico), en el transcurso caminan hacia alli para ver que causa tanta conmocion pero se topienzan con un Pokémon bipedo amarillo.

-Oh, disculpe.- dice Marco que fue quien se tropezó.

-No hay problema.- Dice esta Floatzel revelando que es mujer.- Y seguro creias que no te reconoceria por tu evolucion, verdad Marco?.- Marco retrocede para darse cuenta de que esta Floatzel es Liezel, su madre que a pesar de todo lo reconoció.

-Oh, mamá no crei encontrarte en esta ciudad tan grande.

-A si?. Y se puede saber que, ahh que molestia este ruido. Sigueme vamos a otro lugar.

-Eh, mamá antes que nada ellas tambien vienen conmigo.

-Bah, no importa siganme todos. Liezel los conduce hasta una pequeña posada en el centro que tambien es un bar muy solitario. Al entrar hay una atmosfera callada pues no hay nadie por alli, solo el Hypno que sirve las bebidas y esta dormido en la silla.

Todos entran y se diaponen a sentarse en una de las mesas redondeadas del bar.

-Bueno primero lo primero.- Dice Liezel.- Mi nombre es Liezel, soy la madre de Marco.

-Pues yo soy Victoria.

-Buen dia, mi nombre es Grace.- mientras hace una ligera y sutil reverencia.

-Y haces honor a tu nombre Grace. Y que venga lo segundo. (Frunce el ceño) Marco, que se supone haces aqui en Skyngdon y como evolucionaste.

-Bueno veras, Grace la encnontre en la playa parece que naufrago o no se, pero no tiene memorias de su vida y vinimos para buscar a Jirachi.

-A Jirachi, no estaras siguiendo las historias de tu abuelo, berdad?.- Dice mientras cambia su expresion a algo mas comprensible.

-Entiendo estes molesta pero...

-Molesta, no, yo ya lo sabia, eres un aventuro nato como tu Abuelo, tu Padre y Yo,... Me enorgulleces y espero logren su cometido, recueda que siempre puedes volver a tu hogar

-Gracias Madre.

-Bueno, ya tienen licencia, oficialmente no pueden tomar trabajos, ni misiones sin una.

-Disculpe.-Dice Grace entrando en la conversación.-Y donde conseguimos la licencia?.

-Pues dirijanse hacia el castillo y busquen a un viejo amigo mio, Polaris.

-Polaris?.-Pregunta con asombro Victoria.-Ese es no es el famoso explorador de los sucesos de la parálisis del planeta.

-Si, el mismo.-Dice Liezel.- Hoy hay pocos que no han escuchado su nombre.

-Y que clase de Pokémon es, mamá?

-El es un Lucario, sienpre lleva un collar con un objeto raro.

-Y hacia donde esta el castillo, Señora Liezel?.-Pregunta Grace con interes.

-No tienen un mapa magico?

-Si, pero...

-Un mapa mágico se actualiza solo dependiendo del lugar en el que estes.-Dice Liezel.-Es mas facil si les nuestro, denme su mapa mágico.

-Oh, que bien, nunca he visto un mapa de esos mágicos.- Dice Victoria.

Marco saca el Mapa Mágico de su inventario y lo coloca sobre la mesa. Liezel toma el mapa y lo extiende, hay varios simbolos pero una parpadea lentamente con una luz blanca.

-Bueno aqui donde parpadea es donde nos encontramos, ustedes toquen donde brille.- Liezel toca el aimbolo de como una ciudad y el mapa cambia al mapa de la ciudad con todas las ubicaciones y el castillo no quedaba muy lejos.-Aqui es donde deben ir (Señala el castillo), alli busquen a un Polaris el Lucario o pregunten por el todos lo conocen.

-Esta bien, muchas gracias mamá.

-No hay de que, vallan con cuidado, debo buscar al resto de la caravana.

-Adiós, Señora Liezel.

-Adios.

Liezel salio, y mientras estos seguian admirando el Mapa Magico un borracho entra causando alboroto, diciendo cosas sobre dragones y el final de los dias, asi que lo ignoran exepto Marco que no puede evitar preguntarse que sabe el de dragones.

Todos siguiendo las indicaciones de su mapa llegaron hasta el imponente castillo que estaba rodeado de una gigantesca plaza de suelo blanco con estatuas de lo que parecen ser heroes antiguos. 

(Soundtracks (Next To You - Parasyte OST) 

Al llegar al castillo empiezan a buscar a Polaris al cual consiguen cerca de una banca mirando al suelo pensativo, se acercan pero no hubo ni la necesidad de hablarle pues el sintio sus auras antes de llegar.

-Y, veo que siguieron mi consejo de voverse aventureros, eh jovenes.- Dice el Lucario sin levantar la mirada.

-Eh, veras, si, pero no sabemos como registranos.- Dice Marco algo confundido por la reaccion.

-Crei que el hijo de Liezel tendria mas conocimiento sobre estas cosas.

-Como supo que es hijo de la Señora Liezel.- Pregunta Grace.

-Tienen la misma aura.

-Si si eso es muy interesante y todo eso, pero ya me quiero registrar de una vez, asi que por que mejor solo no nos dice donde es.- Dice Victoria con altaneria.

Lucario levanta la mirada y observa a Victoria con una mirada fria y asesina.

-Tienes idea de lo que le ocurrio al ultimo que me hablo de esa manera?.- Dice el Lucario con una oscura mirada.

-Eh, bueno, yo...

-Realmente no te puedo describir eso.(Cambia su expresion a algo mas alegre) Como sea, mi nombre es Polaris El Cazador Azul, y les voy a guiar por ahora, pero primero a leer sus auras para saber si no debo cazarlos en un futuro cercano.

-(Todos) Ehh!.

-Comenzenos.- Polaris pone su mano sobre la cabeza de Marco y empieza a leer su aura.-Uhh, es azul un color de pacifidad como tu madre, tu no robarias ni matarias, a no ser que sea por tus amigos y seres queridos.

Polaris procede ahora a leer el aura de Victoria, pone su mano en su cabeza.

-Hey, apresurate y acaba de una vez.

-Paciencia joven.-Polaris empieza a leer el aura de Victoria y llega a un veredicto.

-Joven tu aura es Amarilla, tu haces lo que qyieres, dices lo que quieres y vives como quieres, pero a la hora de la verdad eres capaz de darlo todo por tus amigos.

-Que, bueno lo primero si es verdad, no se lo demás.

-Jeje, ya veras, sigues tu joven del cabello verde.

-Si, señor.

-Dime solo Polaris, ni soy tan mayor.

-Si, Señ... digo, Polaris.

Polaris pone su mano (o pata, como sea) y lee el aura de Grace, pero lo que ve lo confude demasiado.

-Oh, por Arceus, es tan extraño, hay dos auras.

-Que dos auras?.- Pregunta Marco muy asombrado

Grace tenia una mueca de inconodidad, el proceso parecia estar molestandole.

.::La Mente de Grace::.

-Oh, como hay dos auras aqui?, eso no es posible.- Dice una voz como la de Polaris.

-Que no es posible dices, pronto solo habra una, jejejeje.

-Quien esta alli?

-Yo soy el subconsciente de Grace, y si no te narchas pronto, juro que te destruire el cerebro.

.::Final del Trance::.

-Bueno veran (Polaris esta sudando en frio y parece nervioso), hay dos auras, una Plateada que indica ser un lider nato, y alguien que se preocupa por sus amigos, pero la otra... es rara, y no pude leerla. (Mentira).

-Oh, que bien.- Dice Marco despreocupandose de la segunda aura.

-Bueno, quiero registrarme.- Dice Victoria cortando la conversación de nuevo.

-Esta bien siganme, espero ya hallan pensado un nombre para su equipo.

(Todos)-Que un nombre?

-Y ni se les ocurra llamarse Equipo Fortunia, pues yo ya lo elegi.

Los 4 se dirigian al centro del castillo el cual tenía una enorme y presiosa alfombra roja y los estandartes Dorados y Rosa por todo el lugar y en el centro una gran estatua de un Slowbro.

-Ya pensaron algo.- Dice Polaris mientras caminaban al lugar.

-Oigan, que tal "Los Esclavos de Victoria".- Dice Victoria con una sonrisa pícara.

-No.- Dice Grace con seriedad.

-Definitivamente no.- Dice Marco apoyando la decisión de Grace.

-Bueno y que tal, "Bucadores de Memorias".- Dice Marco.

-Eso suena a trabalenguas.- Dice Polaris.

-Muy largo, niñato.- Dice Victoria.

Sin darse cuenta han llegado y la recepcion esta llena de nuevos eqyipos, exploradores y cazarrecompesas.

El lugar era atendido por multiples Pokémon en uno de los puesto atendia un Audino, en Otro un Clefable y por ultimo en uno estaba un Absol.

-Bueno muchachos, aquel Audino les dara misiones de expliracion dependiendo de su rango, el Clefable tiene las de cazeria segun su nivel y se registran con aquella Absol de alla, aun me pregunto como escribe el registro si no tiene manos.

El grupo se acerca para iniciar su registro como aventureros oficiales.

Al llegar los recibe el Absol.

-Buen dia jóvenes iniciados.- Dice con una delicada voz dando a conocer que se trata de una chica.- Desean registrarse?.

Polaris es el primero en hablar.

-Buenos Dias Kathiuska, ellos van a ingresar como compañía de aventura.

-Bien, bien. Veamos un Floatzel, una Gardevoir y una Mawile. El nombre de su equipo?

-Bueno es que aun no lo hemos pensado.-Dice Marco.

-Oh, demonios vienen aqui a hacerme perder mi tiempo.- Dice Kathiuska molesta.

-Vamos calmate son nuevos.- Dice Polaris tratando de tranquilizale.

-Ok.

-Chicos tienen un objetivo en comun?.- Pregunta Polaris tratando de ayudarles a encontrar un nombre.

-(Pensamiento de Grace) buscamos a Jirachi, y volvernos un equipo famoso. (En voz alta) Que tal "Hada de Acero"?.

-No suena mal.- Dice Victoria.

-Me gusta, es como Jirachi.- Dice Marco.

-Entonces ese es el que escogen?.- Pregunta la Absol.

-Si.- Responde Marco.

-Y quien es el lider?

-(Grace y Victoria). Marco.

-Eh, yo pero...

-Eres un buen lider y tu iniciaste el viaje.

-Si, aunque eres un niño evolucionado, eres buen luchador y yo respeto eso.

-Gracias.

-Bueno tenga, felicidades Equipo Hada de Acero.

-Buen nombre.- Dice Polaris.

-Tengan esto.- Dice Kathiuska.

La absol les entrga un paquete y al abrilo contenia una placa como un circulo del tamaño de un puño con una piedra preciosa de color azul celeste, un bolso magico y una maquina tecnica.

-Eh que es ese disco.- Pregunta Marco.

-Espero no debas usarlo, pero cuando se enfrenten a un Dragon, tu Marco sujetalo fuerte y cierra los ojos.

-Se llama Maquina Tecnica.- Dice Polaris.- Bueno eso es todo, gracias por todo.

-No hay de que.-Dice la Absol.

Los 4 se van del lugar pero en el camino Polaris le explica algo.

-Aquel tablon de borde dorado contiene misiones de exploracion si no estan contentos con las asignadas y aquel plateado las de cazarecompensas.

Siguen caminando y a la derecha hay una puerta enorme con dos estandartes, uno es una espada y cofre dorado y la otra es un dragon atravezado por dos lanzas.

-Alli pueden entrar como mercenarios del reino y luchar en la guerra fronteriza con los otros reinos o postular para Cazadores de Dragones.

-Cazadores de Dragones?. Pregunta Grace.

-Si, para pertenecer a la fuerza que elimina a los dragones problematicos que destuyen el reino y acaban con los pueblos, cultivos y Pokémon, si quieren entren pero no les garantizo verlos vivos de nuevo.

Aunque nervioso, Marco parece querer unirse a ello, el grupo sale del castillo hacia la plaza central del reino que quedaba a algunas cuadras del castillo, al llegar Polaris mira a alguien.

-Muchachos quiero que conoscan a alguien.

* * *

Quien sera el Pokemon que miro polaris, proximamente la primera gran mision del equipo Hada de Acero.

Proximo Capitulo: Primera Mision Parte 1


	3. Capitulo 6: Primera Mision Pt1

Gracias a Nintendo y a Pokemon por hacer volar mi imaginacion

.::Lista de Soundtrack::.

-Next to You - Parasyte Ost

* * *

Pokémon Mundo Misterioso: Memorias Perdidas.

Basado en Pokémon Mundo Misterioso.

Autor: Eldrow Noldvano.

Capitulo 6: Primera Mision Pt 1.

(Soundtrack (Next to You - Parasyt OST)

-Venga quiero que conoscan a alguien.- Dice Polaris mientras se dirige a un Pokémon sentado en una banca junto a la fuente de la plaza.

Al acercarse se dan cuenta de que que es un Espeon, que esta mirando el cielo pensativa. Pero la presencia de Polaris la saca de su concentracion.

-Um,Polaris!.- Dice emocionada y con una voz suave y profunda que revela su feminidad, Polaris cambia su seria expresion a una sonrisa, y al estar cerca se inca sobre una de sus rodillas quedando a la altura de la Espeon.

-Polaris te extrañe mucho.- La Espeon acerca su rostro al de Polaris y ambos se dan un largo beso que (obviamente) incómoda a los otros 3, que no pueden hacer mas que ver hacia otro lado.

-Oh, disculpenme por favor, ella es Elysium (Señala a la Espeon) es mi novia.

-Oh, querido y quienes son estos jovenes, acaso piensas tomar pupilos.

-Mi nombre es Marco y este es mi equipo.

-Buen dia Señorita Elysium, mi nombre es Grace.

-Y yo soy Victoria.

-Y son el equipo "Hada de Acero" que bonito nombre.- Dice Elysium sorprendiendo a los demas (Exepto a Polaris).

-Pe...pero como lo supo?.- Pregunta Marco con intriga.

-Lei tu mente, y buscar a Jirachi es algo muy dificil, escuche de 2 de ellos, uno en la Cueva Estrella al otro lado del continente y uno en las fronteras del reino, pero la familia real guarda bien el secreto.

-Si, pero no perdemos nada con intentarlo.

-Tan enérgicos como cuando comencé, pero era mas cobarde, que bien que Polaris siempre estuvo alli.

-Si, aquellos dias en el que el mundo dependia de nuestro equipo.- Dice Polaris recordando.

-Se refieren al suceso hace 30 años, la parálisis del planeta.- Dice Victoria.

-En efecto, nosotros detuvimos a Dialga, Palkia y Darkrai.- Dice Elysium.

-Han de ser muy fuertes.- Dice Marco asombrado.

-Hijo, la fuerza no lo es todo, siempre se debe armar una buena estrategia, es la clave de para lograr tus misiones con exito.-Dice Polaris

-Esta bien. Pero antes, ya decidieron que camino van elegir.- Dice Elysium.

Los 3 empiezan a pensar, Victoria pensaba en las fortunas de la exploración, Grace parecia esperar a que sus compañeros decidan, pero Marco no podia dejar de pensar en ser un cazador de dragones.

\- Marco, quizas no soy nadie para decirte que hacer, pero un dragon tiene un nivel muy alto, y he visto incluso a las Hadas y del tipo Hielo caer ante un Dragon.-Dice Elysium que una vez mas lee la mente de Marco.

-Si, creo que tiene razon.- Dice Marco.

-Cumplan misiones de exploracion, vallan haciéndose un nombre en el mundo de las Conpañias de Aventureros.

-Aunque quizas si vamos a por algun criminal.- Dice Grace.

-Bueno, no esta mal la idea.- Dice Victoria apoyando la decicion de Grace.- Que dices Marco?

-Adelante.

-Pues les deseeo suerte.- Dice Polaris.

-Que les valla bien y escojan con cuidado.- Dice Elysium.

-(Marco y Grace) Gracias.

Mientras los 3 se alejaban, Polaris y Elysium parecian hablar de algo.

-Oye Polaris, te noto nervioso y es por esa Gardevoir, y su aura .

-Si, el poder asesino de Grace es muy grande, asi que mejor es tenerla vigilada.

-Y cambiando de tema, no crees que seria mejor si reconformamos el equipo de dos.

-Me parece bien.

-Y me gustaria ingresar un tercero, pero tenemos que...(Susurro al oído)

-Oye, que!. Polaris se sonroja todo por la picara insinuación de su compañera.

-Jeje, es broma.

.::Fin del Soundtrack::.

Mientras tanto, El equipo Hada de Acero esta leyendo tablon de anuncios plateado. Y detras de ellos pasa un grupo de tres Pokemon, lucian atuendos con el simbolo de los cazadores de dragones (Un escudo con un dragon negro atravezado lateralmente por dos lanzas), eran a la derecha un Vanilaice con una capa Azul, a la izquierda un Azumarill con una redonda armadura de acero y el escudo heraldico en el centro y eran dirigidos por una Frostlass con una larga capa blanca y celeste.

-Ustedes son cazadores de dragones?.- Pregunta Marco admirando los atuendos de batalla de los Pokémon.

-Si, y venimos de una importante mision.- Responde el Azumarill.

\- Por que? Crees tener lo necesario?.- Dice la Frostlass con un tono odioso y desalentador.

-Oyee, Frigga si tratas asiii a nuestroos futuros reclutaas, acabaremoos por desapareceer.- Dice el Vanilaice.

-Hump, yo solo digo la verdad, tal vez esa Mawile o esa Gardevoir puedan con un dragon pero no creo que mojarlo con Aquajet sea la solucion. (Mira a Marco) cuando lanzes ataques de hielo, vuelve y te juro que ten entreno yo misma, aunque no te garantizo que sobrevivas a el entrenamiento de cazador.

La Frostlass continua su camino, y el resto de su equipo la sigue, mientras Marco sigue entre emocionado por la posibilidad y triste por la respuesta.

-Oye Marco mira esta.- Dice Victoria con un papel arracado del tablon.- Miren "Un sujeto robo mi Maquina Oculta (MO) y se escondio en la Cueva Sombra de Cristal al este del reino, si recuperas mi objeto te dare 1000 Pokés".

-1000 Pokés, creo que sera suficiente para pasar la noche y alojarnos aqui, vamos a por ello.- Dice Marco emocionado.

-Esta bien, pero debemos revisar la ubicación.- Dice Grace que ha tomado el mapa con su poder psíquico, la Cueva Sombra de Cristal, al este no muy lejos de aqui en la entrada del Valle Rockan.

-Bueno que esperamos, vamos alla.- Dice Victoria ya en camino mientras los otros corren para alcanzarla.

El equipo Hada de Acero tomo camino hacia la cueva, al atravezar un pequeño bosque notan marcas de garras en los arboles como de 3 cortes, (Como las de un demonio) pero a pesar del tenebroso paraje continuan y al final del bosque comenzaba una gigantesco y desolado valle con rocas y picos afilados, abajo una entrada a una cueva que tenia luz propia por los diversos cristales que habian el lugar, se posicionaban para entrar a buscar el objeto perdido.

-Listas para entrar, parece un lugar profundo.-Dice Marco mientras se asoma a la cueva.

-Si, espero la señal.-Dice Grace mientras acomoda su capa roja.

-Cuando quieras, niño.- Dice Victoria, una ves mas imitando a Iris, y desestimando a su lider.

-Bueno adelante equipo.-Dice Marco mientras entra a la cueva y las demas lo siguen.

* * *

.::Cueva Sombra de Cristal P1::.

* * *

Entran a la cueva y la salida a desaparecido otra vez, empiezan a caminar asesorandose que no haya ningun Pokémon salvaje cerca, por el ambiente suponian que los Pokémon del lugar eran tipo Roca y/o Tierra, mientras continuaban siguen un extenso corredor de puedra con cristales en los muros y parecian afilados pero unos llamaron particularmente la atencion de Victoria, eran como dos pequeños diamantes que parecian estar simetricos en ubicacion como en tamaño.

-Pero que hermosos diamantes, creo que los llevare de recuerdo.- Victoria trato de tomarlos y por mas que los halaba no cedian ni un poco. Sin embargo Grace se ha dado cuenta tarde, acaba tan solo de sentir su presencia.

-Oh, maldicion, esos no son diamantes cuidado Victoria.- Grita Grace advirtiendo a su compañera.

-Eh, que?.- derrepente debajo de los diamantes se esboza una macabra sonrisa con dientes afilados.

-(Sonrisa misteriosa) Teehee hee.- Un brazo negro salio del muro y las garras le brillaban con una luz pyrpura y oscura, era una garra umbría.

-Que!? Hyaaaaaaaa!.- Victoria recibe el ataque en la cara y retrocede muy molesta pero con daños mininos.

Del muro sale un Pokémon fantasmas con diamantes por ojos y otros mas incrustados en el cuerpo, y una malefica sonrisa. Parece agresivo y da pequeños pasos acercandose a Victoria.

-Un Sableye no es rival para mis fauces.

El Sableye extiende sus garras y da un rugido sordo y molesto. Pero Victoria coloca sus mandibulas al frente y da un grito estremecedor que atrae a mas Pokémon.

-Victoria haras que nos maten, no hagas ruido.- Dice Marco que susurra en voz alta.

-Entonces me voy a cargar a todos los que vengan.- seguido de eso Victoria, ataca al Sableye con un potente Mordisco, aprerandolo y haciendo gtitar al fantasma. Al fondo parecia venir corriendo mas Sableye com de ellos.

Victoria derroto a al que tenia entre sus dientes, al venir el resto ella les escupe a su compañero debilitado para ganar tiempo, pero por ser fantasmas solo lo atraviesan entrando en combate con el equipo Hada de Acero.

-Atras!.- Marco lanza un Hidropulso contra sus atacantes haciendolos retroceder un poco, pero uno arremete contra ellos con Garras Furia atacando al azar no se davan cuenta de que el otro cargaba una Bola Sombra y la dispara contra Grace haciendola caer pero esta responde con una Rayo Carga, el Sableye lo esquiva.

-Que no lo sabes, este ataque nunca falla.

El Rayo Carga vuelve por su cuenta y electrocuta al espectro de diamantes.

El ultimo al darse cuenta de su desventaja corre hacia un muro y lo atravieza desapareciendo de la vista de Hada de Acero.

-Sera mejor avanzar y pueden atacar mas de ellos.-Dice Grace mientras se levanta y limpia el polvo de su ropa.

-Vamos.

El equipo continua por el corredor un rato mas y terminan por a una camara con tres salidos a revisar la del frente, parecia finalizar al poco, la de la derecha giraba un poco mas adelante, asi que siguen avanzando por alli, bajan y consiguen las escaleras custodiada por un Lairon que estaba dormido.

Tratan de rodearlo pero esta muy cerca y lo despietan, el Lairon enfadado arremete conyra Victoria pues otra vez estaba mas cerca.

-Ah, porque a mi siempre.-Dice Victoria quejándose, sus manos empiezan a brillar, ella esquiva la embestida del monstruo de acero y los ataca con Demolicion causandole graves daños, el Lairon se levanta para un segundo round y trata de atacar esta vez a Grace, pero ella se acerca al muro y al tener al Lairon cerca lo esquica con Teletransportacion haciendolo darse de cabeza contra el muro dejandolo inconsiente.

El equipo se reune y bajan las escaleras de piedra hacia el proximo piso.

* * *

.::Cueva Sombra de Cristal P2::.

* * *

Han bajado, y se encuentran esta vez en una pequeña camara con un solo cristal en el techo y dos salidas, una a la izquierda y otra al frente, se podia escuchar el agua cayendo por gotas en algun lugar de la profunda cueva, sin mirar atras escogen el camino frontal y a cada paso se escuchaba mas el eco de las gotas de agua al caer.

-No sienten como si alguien nos sigue.- Dice Marco.

-No lo has notado, un Carbink lleva mucho rato siguiendonos.- Dice Victoria mientras mira detras de ella, en efecto un Carbink venia saltando hacia ellos lentamente.

-Es mejor evitar un combate, nos pone en desventaja si somos rodeados por mas Pokémon.- Dice Grace, mientras mira a sus compañeros.

-Entonces, lo atacare antes de que llegue.- Marco carga un Hidropulso y lo lanza hacia su oponente, impactando y dejandolo inconsiente.

-Ahora pueden venir mas.- Dice Grace mientras mira a Marco con desaprobación.

-Entonces movamonos.- Dice Victoria.- Asi no les daremos tiempo de encontrarnos.

El equipo Hada de Acero continua su trayecto, y al llegar al final del corredor a una laguna subterranea donde la gotas caian del techo formando picos, parecia algo profunda y Marco no iba a dejarlas solas asi que optan por volver hasta la camara central por donde entraron.

Al volver notan que el Carbink ya no esta, pero hacen caso omiso a esto y continuan, a poco tiempo llegan y giran a su derecha (Si lo como entraron es la izquierda, pero como vienen desde otra direccion ahora es la derecha), corredor tiene multiples gemas incrustadas como el piso superior y parecia estar la misma trampa de Sableye en el lugar, pero Victoria no es estupida.

(Victoria: Pero Marco si lo es)

Cuando caminan notan que hay tres caminos.

-Y por cual vamos?.- Pregunta Marco.

-Ni idea, tu eres el lider.- Replica Victoria mirando los demas.

-No debemos separarnos, seriamos vulnerables.- Recomienda Grace.

Victoria mira en las tres direcciones y notar que hay una botella tirada en la izquierda, asi que se acerca con cuidado a revisar.

-A donde vas?.- Pregunta Marco al notar que Victoria se esta llendo a la derecha.

\- Quiero ver esa botella.

Al llegar nota que esta esta abierta y tiene un liquido (Muy poco, casi totalmente vacia) Azul.

-Sera Elixir?.- Se pregunta Victoria mientras inspecciona la botella.

Marco y Grace se acercan a ver tambien.

-Esto... esto es alcohol y del barato.- Dice Victoria mientras tira la botella.

-Y tu como sabes eso?.- Pregunta Marco con una cara picara.

-No te interesa.- Responde Victoria mirando hacia otro lado.

-Siento una presencia en aquella direccion, y no es un Carbink ni un Sableye.

-Eh!?. Responde Marco y Victoria que peleaban por una tonteria.

-Ya desaparecio.- Dice Grace que mira fijamente en esa direccion.

-Quizas solo sea tu imaginacion.- Le responde Marco ignorandole.

-Vamos hacia alla.- Dice Grace muy seria mientras avanza por su cuenta.

-Ok, ok vamos.- Dice Marco que no quiere llevarle la contraria.

Siguieron en la direccion que Grace les indico y en efecto llegaron a la escalera, en la habitacion habia esfera azul cerca de la escalera, era brillante y tenía una inscripcion en el idioma de los Pokémon.

Marco la tomo y la reviso.

-Que es esto?

-Una orbe magica.- Responde Victoria.

-Eso ya lo se.

-Entonces no preguntes.

-Ah, me refiero a que funcion tiene.

-Es una esfera de Teletransportacion.-Responde Grace.

-Como?.-Dice Marco buscando algo que le indiqur eso.

-Lo dice en idioma antigua.-Dice Grace.

-Sabes leer estos garabatos, como?

-No lo se, solo puedo leerlos.

-Hey!. Bajemos de una vez.- Dice Victoria desde las escaleras.

-Vamos.

Los 3 bajan al proximo piso, y a medida que continuan Grace no deja de sentir a alguien mas adelante de ellos.

* * *

.::Cueva Sombra de Cristal P3::.

* * *

Han bajado y el lugar ha cambiado algo, hay muchos mas cristales y los muros ahora son azul oscuro y brillan un poco, mas al frente hay un gran agujero, como una fosa de apariencia sin fondo. El equipo Hada de Acero trata de mantenerse alejado de la fosa y al tratar de salir notan que no hay mucho que buscar al otro lado hay una habitacion y claramente se ven las escaleras.

-Grace, teletransportanos hasta alla.- Dice Marco.

-No creo que pueda, esta vez esta muy lejos, podria enviarnos a otra parte de la cueva.

-Solo hazlo.- Dice Victoria con una voz mandona.

-No es seguro pero ya que insisten.- Grace los toca con sus manos y se irradia uma luz blanca.- Teletransportacion!

De repente en un parpadear estan en otro lado, pero no es la habitacion de las escaleras.

-Les dije que no es seguro.

-Tenias razon, lo siento Grace.

(Soundtrack (The Reluctant Heroes (PIANO) - Shingeki No Kyojin OST)

-Oigan creo que tenemos problemas mas importantes aqui.- Dice Victoria mientras mira los muros.

-Oh por Arceus!.- Exclama Marco asombrado.- Esto... es un...

-Nido de Monstruos.

Desde los muros y el techo salen varias decenas de Sableyes y todos parecian tenerlos como objetivo en comun.

-Son como 30 de estos.- Dice Victoria asustada.

-No desanimemos, adelante qur si podemos con ellos.- Dice Marco tratando de animarla.

-Adelante.- A Grace las manos le chispeaban y su mirada determinada parecía no tener miedo.

-Teehee, Teehee. Los Sableyes empiezan a atacas todos a la vez sin organizacion.

Marco los ataca con su Aquajet impactando a múltiples objetivos y derribando a otros.

Victoria sin mucho alcance Mordia a sus oponentes pero su especialidad no era luchar contra muchos objetivos.

Los sableyes los atacaban con Garra Umbria y otros con Garras Furia, Grace los mantenia a distancia de sus compañeros con su Pant. De Luz, pero no podian contenerlos por siempre.

-Oh, demonios son demasiados.- Decia Marco pues estaba rodeado.

Grace lanza un Rayo Carga contra los agresores de Marco debilitando a unos cuantos.

-Vamos a ver que tal les parece esto.- Victoria ataca a uno con su Demolición.- Pero que!? Maldicion!.- Sableye por ser un fantasma el puño atravieza su cara si afectarlo, este le saca la lengua a Victoria burlándose, por fallar lo que la enoja aun mas.-Arrrgh!.- Victoria lanza sus mandíbulas hacia el frente y de una bocanada lo Tritura.

-Hey, es un nuevo ataque.- Dice Victoria al notar que el daño fue mayor.

-Marco lanza Pistola de Agua contra ellos.- Grita Grace señalando un grupo de 6.

-Entendido.- Marco le dispara con Pist. Agua pero el daño es muy bajo.- No les hizo nada.

-Eso no es todo, Victoria atacalos con Puño Hielo.

-Por que?

-Solo Hazlo.

-Ok.- Victoria los golpea con un potente Puño Hielo, y por estar mojados estos quedan congelados.- Buena idea Grace pero se me ocurre algo mejor.

-Eh?

-Mira y aprende. (Gritando pero con voz picarona) Chicos por aqui! El qud quede de ultimo puede esta conmigo, quien sera mi pareja!.- Victoria les giña un ojo y lanza Atraccion contra los Sableyes enemigos, Marco esquiva el ataque pero los otros totalmente embobados empiezan a pelear entre si, a exepcion de uno, que sin lugar a dudas era hembra.

-Eh, saaa, saable!. Aunque trataba de hacerlos recapacitar le era imposible. Pero algo inesperado paso, al quedar un ultimo Sableye macho en pie, la hembra le atravieza el pecho con Garra Umbria, asesinandolo.

-Pero, por que?.- Marco solo veia atonito la escena, pero a Grace parecia darle igual y sin embargo su cara parecia tambien expresar miedo y preocupacion, tenia una rara mezcla de sensaciones.

La Sableye a abrir su puño tenia una rara piedra, al apretarla de nuevo, una luz ilumina toda la recámara, el aire cambia y sus heridas desaparecen se hace mas grande, y la gema en su pecho se libera y crece pasando a mas grande, la Sableye habia MegaEvolucionado y usaba una gran gema roja como escudo.

-Maldita sea, ahora si tenemos algo grande.-Dice Victoria con un tono sarcastico.

-Ja, ja, buen chiste, pero no es momento para eso.- Dice Marco algo serio y asustado.

-Deduzco que aunque tenga alto nivel defensivo, quiza sea muy lenta.-Dice Grace.

-Bueno entonces creo que debo partir esa gema en dos.- Dice Victoria muy confiada.

Victoria corre a atacar a la Mega Sableye, de un salto ataca con Puño hielo y Demolicion la masiva gema de Sableye pero sus golpen ni siquiera son capaces de rayarla.

-Pero que!?, no puede hacerle nada.

-Teehee hee!.- La Mega Sableye empuja con la gema a Victoria, seguido de eso es atacada por una Bola Sombra enorme que la hace retroceder.

-Si abrimos su defensa y la atacamos los tres a la vez, podremos derrotarle.- Dice Grace.

-Entonces hay que rodearla.-Dice Marco.

Marco siendo el mas rapido se posiciona detras de su oponente y luego lo ataca con un Hidropulso, pero no es efectivo, pues ha movido su escudo rápidamente.

-Es mas rapida de lo que esperaba.- Dice Marco notando ahora su situacion.

-Uarghhhhhhhhhhh!.- La Mega Sableye da un potente Chirrido que aturde a Marco y baja su defensa.

-No!, Hay que ayudarle!.- Dice Grace con preocupacion.

La Mega Sableye levanta su enorme gema con la intencion de aplastar a Marco.

-No te permitire hacer eso!.- Grace esta usando su poder Psiquico para hacer levitar la pesada roca roja, abriendo oor completo la defensa de su oponente.

-Marco!.- Grita Victoria para hacer reaccionar a su compañero.

-Ah, mis oidos.- Dice Marco mientras se queja.

-Eh, no seas lloron y disparale un Hidropulso.- Grita Victoria.

-Entendido.- Marco se pone de pie y carga agua en el hocico y prosiguiendo ataca con hidropulso.

-Uargh!.-El oponente retrocede por el impacto.

-Me toca.-Dice Victoria que empieza a acumular una gelida energia en su puño y corre hacia su enemigo.-Ahhh!.

Victoria salta y golpea el rostro de su oponente cusandole un grave daño,y congelandole.

-Victoria alejate.- Dice Grace cansada por hacer levitar la pesada gema.- Hyaaaaa.- Grace deja caer la pesada gema roja sobre su oponente aplastandole y debilitandole inmediatamente.

-Uargh!.

-Ganamos.- Grita Marco.

La Sableye vuelve a su forma original, la enorme gema desaparece t este queda debilitada sobre el hielo del impacto.

-Lo... hicimos.- Dice Grace totalmente cansada.

-Uf, sera mejor descansar un poco, luego podemos continuar.- Sugiere Victoria.

-De acuerdo.- Dice Maexo mientras saca una Baya Aranja y Elixir Max de su inventario.

-Creo que ya se nos acabo las provisiones.-Dice Grace mientra como con calma su baya y recupera sus fuerzas.

-Si, habra que reabastecer cuando lleguemos.

-Hay pero que hambre tengo.- Dice Victoria mientras como apresurada su comida.

Aunque estando tranquilos, Grace sigue sintiendo una presencia mas abajo, una siniestra presencia, alli en la oscuridad.

* * *

Cual sera esa presencia en la oscuridad? A quien pertenecen las botellas? Una batalla epica esta a solo un piso.

Proximo Capitulo: Primera Mision Parte 2


	4. Capitulo 7: Primera Mision Pt2

Gracias a Nintendo Y Pokemon por hacer volar mi imaginacion.

.::Lista de Soundtracks::.

-The Intrepid - Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood OST

-Obsseion Diabolique - Sergei Prokofiev

* * *

Pokémon Mundo Misterioso: Memorias Perdidas.

Basado en Pokemon Mundo Misterioso.

Autor: Eldrow Noldvano.

Capitulo 7: Primera Mision Pt 2.

Marco y Victoria comían bayas Aranja, tomaban Elixir y mordisquiaban algunas manzanas, pero Grace seguía pensando, en que es esa presencia abajo?, tendrá la MT?. Esas preguntas daban vueltas en su cabeza pero aun asi, término su baya y espero a que sus compañeros terminaran.

-Bueno, bajando, equipo!.- Comanda Marco y las chicas le siguen, pasan a la otra habitacion y bajan las escaleras pero en estas encuentran otra botella como la anterior, Victoria empieza a considerar en lo que dice su compañera Grace y Marco ni siquiera le presto atencion.

-Oye, Grace, sobre la presencia.- Le dice discretamente a Grace.

-Que?

-Pues, que quiza alla algun aventuro al frente.

-O algun Pokémon irracional.

-Pero, si es el aventurero y busca lo mismo que nosotros o quiza es el ladron.- Deduce Victoria mientras bajan la escalera.

-Pues ya veremos.

-Caverna Sombra de Cristal P4-

Avanzaron un rato y tan solo habia una habitacion al frente, al entrar estaba vacio y solo las escaleras en una esquina.

-Creo que ha sido facil.- Dice Marco.

-Demasiado, diria yo!.- Dice Victoria.

-Sera mejor bajar, la presencia esta alli y segun los datos del mapa, ese es el ultimo piso.- Dice Grace que ajusta nuevamente su capa roja.

El equipo Hada de Acero, bajo las escaleras y accedieron al ultimo piso.

* * *

-Caverna Sombra de Cristal P5 Final-

* * *

(Soundtrack (The Intrepid - Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood OST)

Al bajar no habia nada, solo una gran habitacion y un largo corredor pero en el suelo habia un Pokémon tirado, sosteniendo una botella.

-Pero si es un Pokémon Siniestro, es un Weavile.- Dice Marco mientras señala.

-De seguro fuiste tu quien robo la MT, verdad?.

El Pokémon sinistro voltea con cara de distraido.

-MT?, no se de que hablas muchachooo, hip!. Yo ni se como llegue aqui, hip!.- Responde el ebrio Pokémon.

-De seguro en esa borrachera.- Le responde Victoria.

-Eeeh, chicos?.- Dice Grace.

-Detente ahora y danos el objeto robado.- Dice Marco posicionandose.

-Que!?, oye yo nooo, he robaaado nada, hip!.- Dice el Weavile levantandose y tambeandose.

-Chicos?.- Insiste Grace pero aun es ignorada.

-A por el!.- Dice Victoria, y Marco la sigue y se preparan a deribar a su oponente siniestro.

-Bueeno, si lo que buuuscan, es, peleea.-(Su cara cambia y su tono de voz tambien a uno mas serio) entonces ya la tienen.

Victoria corre y ataca con Triturar pero el Weavile la esquiva a una gran velocidad, pero Marco le iguala y arremete con Aquajet, pero este es un enemigo ingenioso y empieza a concentra una gelida energia en mano y al tener a Marco cerca lo esquiva y con un Rayo Hielo, lo congela en su AquaJet haciendo que se impacte contra el muro, rompiendo su coraza de hielo.

Victoria aprovecha la distraccion de su oponente y desde atras le propina un Puño Hielo, pero este lo frena con la mano, asi nomas.

-Pero!?.- Victoria se sorprende por la resistencia de su oponente.

Marco no desaprovecha tampoco y le ataca con Bomba Sonica, dando en el blanco, y mandando a volar a su oponente.

-Uh, eso dolio algo, pero hay mas potencial que ese.- Dice Weavile que se levanta sin daño aparente.

-Vamos devuelve ese objeto ya!.

-Te dije que no tengo nada!.

Marco lanza un Hidropulso pero este salta hacia el y lo atravieza por el centro, seguido de eso congela su aura creando fragmentos de hielo afilados, que lanza contra Marco con su Canto Helado. Marco lo esquiva y se lanza con Aquajet pero justo antes del impacto frena y carga un Hidropulso que da directo.

-Agh!, vamos!, has de ser mejor que eso!.- Dice el Weavile sin daño aparente.

-Pero? Como es posible?, Nada le afecta.- Dice Marco para sus adentros.

-Muy lento.- Dice Victoria, que lanzo un Triturar al Weavile mientras no veia.

-Hey!, Marco, Victoria.- Gritaba Grace pero aun la ignoraban.

-Vamos, devuelve el objeto, ya!.- Dice Marco insistentemente.

-Que acaso por ser un siniestro, debo de ser el ladron.

-Eh?

-Como?

El Weavile demuestra un gran ingenio y ataca con Garra Umbria a Victoria dentro de sus mandibulas, liberandose.

De repente todos empiezan a levitar, y Grace mostraba un gran enojo, sus manos alzadas los mantenia flotando.

-Es exactamente lo que trato de decirles, el es una presencia, pero no es oscuro y no tiene el objeto.

-Ven, se los dije.

-Disculpame, o no, disculpanos por nuestro error.- Dice Marco arrepentido.

-Je!, pues la unica sensata fue la aquella linda joven de la capa roja.- Dice el Weavile.

-Bueno, tampoco es que un Weavile bebedor como este, puede ser de fiar.- Dice Victoria con malicia.

-Ser juzgado por un chica bonita como usted, no me molesta en lo absoluto, jeje.- Dice Weavile que mira de arriba a abajo a Victoria.

-Ugh!, Maldito pervertido.

-Jejejeje.

-Aun asi, aun esta la presencia alli.- Dice Marco mientras mira el corredor de cristales azules.

-Si, al final y puedo asegurar que lo que robo el objeto esta alli, pero es muy diferente a todo lo que hemos enfrentado.

-Entonces, no les vendra mal una mano extra, no es asi, nena, tranquilos que estan ahora con Rouge.- Dice el Weavile presentándose, aunque un poco ebrio aun.- Pero solo por ahora, yo solo quiero salir de esta cueva.

-Me parece bien.- Dice Marco que al frente del grupo se dirige al corredor.

Todos van en linea por el extenso pasillo de gemas azules, y despues de un largo rato llegan al final, pero lo que ven es aun mas impresionante.

(Soundtrack (Obsession Diabolique - Sergei Prokofiev)

-No puede ser.- Dice Marco.

-No es posible, no puede pasarnos esto.- Dice Grace muy aterrada.

-No, no pero por que esto?.- Dice Victoria que no aguanta y algunas lagrimas corren por sus mejillas.

-Un Dr...dragon, es un Hydreigon.- Dice Rouge, mientras observa atónito, pero no parece asustado.- Je, bueno habra que derrotarlo para hallar la salida.

-Groaarrr!.- El Hydreigon se despierta por la conversación, y da un fuerte rugido con sus tres cabezas.

-Pe...pe...pero no es tan sencillo.- Dice Marco asustado.

-Tranquilo, yo estoy mas que acostumbrado, pues si no, como me puedo llamar Cazador de Dragones.

-Cazador, de Dragones.- Dice Grace asombrada.

-Eh!?, crei que solo eras un borracho pervertido.- Dice Victoria desestimando a Rouge.

-Soy un borracho, pervertido y Cazador de Dragones.

El Hydreigon no espera mas y con sus tres cabezas carga un Lanzallamas muy potente que pone en alerta a los demas, Marco lo trata de frenar con hidropulso, pero es inútil, el Lanzallamas evaporo su ataque.

-Pero que!?.- Dice Marco muy asombrado.

-Atras, yo me encargo.- Dice Rouge que se interpone entre Marco y el Hydreigon.

El Dragon dispara sus lanzallamas en múltiples direcciones, pero lo esquivan con dificultad. Victoria se coloca a un costado y ataca con un Puño Hielo que debía ser eficaz, pero recibe un potente coletazo que la golpea contra el muro de la cueva, Rouge lanza un Canto Helado a la cabeza central de Hydreigon dando pero las otras dos reaccionan con un Pulso Umbrio, que recibe pero no le causa mucho daño, el Dragón corre hacia Rouge y con su cabeza izquierda lo captura, Grace ataca con un Rayo Carga que lo hace cambiar de objetivo, ahora viendo a Grace, pero Marco no lo deja actuar y se lanza con Aquajet, haciendo que suelte a Rouge, este dispara un Rayo Hielo a la cabeza del Dragón pero no ha sido suficiente y concentra un Aliento Dragon y le da de lleno al Weavile, debilitandolo.

-Pero ya lo derroto!?.- Dice Grace anonadada.

-No tengo opcion, voy a usar la MT.- Dice Marco mientras saca un disco azul celeste, este cierra sus ojos y una fria aura se cierne sobre el.- Rayo... Hielo por Pistola Agua.- Dice en susurro.

El Hydreigon lanza un Pulso Umbrio a Marco pero este de manera casi instintiva, concentra una fría energia en su boca y la choca contra el Pulso Umbrio, el Rayo Hielo explota en la cara izquierda del Dragon causandole un ligero congelamiento.

-Eh!? No puede ser, creo que ya estoy oxidado, no?.- Dice Rouge mientras se levanta y se quita el polvo de encima.

El concentra un Canto Helado y lo lanza para llamar la atencion del Hydreigon, golpeando su cabeza central, este voltea y dispara un potente Aliento Dragon, Rouge concentra un Rayo Hielo en sus garras y lo lanza contra el ataque del dragón chocando y luchando por ver cual es mas potente.

La cabeza izquierda concentra un Lanzallamas para Rouge, pero Marco dispara tambien Rayo Hielo y el Hydreigon se ve obligado a responder con su Lanzallamas izquierdo, chocando tambien ahora lidiaba con 3 ataques a la vez, pues Grace se posiciona por su derecha y ataco con un Rayo Carga al cual este responde con Pulso Umbrio.

Todos atacaban con todo lo que tenían pero ninguno de los 3 cedió, pero para un destello de buena suerte, Victoria desperto y arremete con un Puño Hielo muy eficaz en el estomago del Hydreigon, haciedole perder la concentracion y recibiendo 2 Rayos Hielo y un Rayo Carga que lo fulminan y lo derriba de inmediato.

-Groaar!.- Exala el Hydreigon su ultimo aliento.

-Lo..Hicimos.- Dice Marco exausto.

-Si, que bien, es increible pudimos con un dragon.- Dice Grace feliz de que haya terminado.

-Y todo gracias a mi.- Dice Victoria señalándose con su pulgar, mientras presumia.

-Je, son unos novatos muy fuertes.- Dice Rouge mientras mira al equipo Hada de Acero.- Estoy seguro de que seran grandes, y mas si me tienen de su lado, que dicen?

-Oye, si bebes como peleas, entonces estoy de acuerdo.- Dice Marco.

-Hey!? Oye, yo no quiero a este ebrio pervertido en el equipo.- Dice Victoria molesta.

-Tranquila, no soy muy bebedor, solo me pase esta vez.

-Mientras cumpla con los deberes del equipo, yo estoy de acuerdo con Marco.- Dice Grace

-Bueno!?.- Dice Victoria de mala gana.

Todos felices no se percataban de su tragico destino, el Hydreigon no se ha debilitado aun, y dispara un gran Lanzallamas a Rouge que da directo debilitandole.

-Rouge!.- Grita Marco.

El Hydreigon demuestra su ultimo movimiento, lanza un mordisco a Marco.

-Argh!.- Grita Marco de dolor por los dientes del Dragon.

Pero no fue todo, despues de eso una chispeante energia se carga en la mandibula del Dragon, es Colmillo Rayo que fue muy eficaz debilitando a Marco.

\- Hya, Marco!. Grita Victoria con preocupacion procediendo a lanzase con Puño Hielo otra vez.- Muerete de una vez.

-Victoria no lo hagas!.- Grita Grace tratando de frenar a su amiga, pero fue muy tarde, el Hydreigon ataca con un triple Lanzallamas que la daña desde 3 direcciones distintas y es nuy eficaz.

-Hyaa.- Cae Victoria debilitada dejando sola a Grace.

-Marco, Victoria.-Dice Grace que no podia evitar llorar de miedo.- Despierten!.- Decia en un intento de hacerles recobrar la conciencia, se arrodillo a un lado de Marco empujandolo para despertarlo, pero es inutil, ya no tiene mas opcion si no luchar o caer.-No... no voy a caer aqui!.- Dice Grace con lagrimas y determinacion.- Yo te detendre!

* * *

Puede Grace ser suficiente para derrotar a un Dragon sola y sin poder de Hada o hielo.

Prox. Capitulo: Berserker, Lagrimas y Determinacion


	5. Capitulo 8: Berserk, Lagrimas y Determin

Gracias a Nintendo y Pokemon por hacer volar mi imaginacion.

.::Lista de Soundtracks::.

-I Hate Everything About You (Instrumental Violin Cover) - Three Days Grace

-Nocturne Of Amestris - Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood

* * *

Pokémon Mundo Misterioso: Memorias Perdidas.

Basado en Pokémon Mundo Misterioso.

Autor: Eldrow Noldvano.

Capitulo 8: Berserker, Lagrimas y Determinacion.

(Soundtrack (I Hate Everything About You (Instrumental Violin Cover) - Three Days Grace)

Grace estaba contra la espada y la pared, no tiene a donde huir, su unica opcion es luchar.

-No, voy a ceder.- Dice Grace aun aterrada pero lista para luchar.

El Hydreigon lanza un Pulso Umbio pero ella lo esquiva con Teletrasportacion, se pocisiona detras y ataca con Psíquico, pero con pocos resultados, pues su oponente es un Dragon Siniestro. Ella continua, pero solo es capaz de frenarle un poco el paso, pero el no necesita avanzar y ataca con Lanzallamas, Grace activa su Pantalla de Luz, pero es fácilmente atravesada pues esta es solo eficaz contra los movimientos fisicos.

-Hyaaa!.- El Lanzallamas le causa graves daños a Grace, y raramente su capa es anti fuego pues no se incendio, pero aun no se rinde y lo que parecia imposible se esta realizando frente a ella. Por instinto pone sus manos simétricamente cerca de su pecho, y crea una esfera de energia oscura, una Bola Sombra.

-Pero, aun mantengo recuerdo de mis otros 4 movimientos.- Se dice asi misma pero de repente recuerda las palabras de aquel Greninja.

.::Recuerdo::.

-Je, pues yo soy especial, puedo aprender 7 movimientos, que tal, eh!?...

.::Fin del Recuerdo::.

-Entoces, yo soy tambien especial? Puedo aprender 5 movimientos.

El Hydreigon trata de atacar nuevamente con Pulso Umbrio, pero Grace lanza su Bola Sombra antes y le da en su cabeza central, desconcertandole.

-Yo, puedo aprender mas de 4 movimientos.

Grace vuelve a concentrar otra Bola Sombra y la lanza contra el Dragon creando una nube de humo, pero de alli el Hydreigon se asoma y trata de morder a Grace pero se teletransporta a un lado, aun al alcance del Dragon, este la golpea con su cola causándole mucho daño pues no era muy resistente a los ataques fisicos, ella se vuelve a levantar a duras penas y concetra un Rayo Carga que resulta totalmente inutil, el Hydreigon lanza un mordisco contra Grace y esta no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y recibe un Colmillo Rayo muy potente.

-Hyaaaaaaaaaa!.- El dolor era intenso y no la soltaba por mas que gritaba y lloraba.

Finalmente el Hydreigon la suelta cuando ya a caido inconsistente, el Dragon prepara una bocanada de fuego, un Lanzallamas para derrotarle de una vez por todas. El fuego es arrojado por sus 3 cabezas a la vez, el daño deberia ser masivo y suficiente para matarla, pero algo paso un escudo celeste la esta protegiendo, es Reflejo.

-No no no, asi no debes de tratar a una dama, y menos a mi.- Dice con un tono muy extraño, como si ya no fuese ella, era presuntuoso, y oscuro a la vez.- Espero hayas disfrutado vivir, pues este el tu ultimo minuto de vida.

A Grace le nace una perturbadora sonrisa y sus ojos reflejan maldad pura, se levanta de donde estaba y lanza una increiblemente fuerte ataque Psíquico, el impulso los hace chocar contra el Muro de la cueva con mucha fuerza.

-Vas a sufrir, jejeje, jajajajaja!.- Grace se reia diabolicamente mientras veia a su gigantesco oponente.

El Hydreigon lanza un Pulso Umbrio triple pero Grace ni siquiera se inmuta, un escudo aparece frente a ella, y desvia los 3 ataques.

-Mi turno.

Grace se teletransporta al frente del dragon y toca su cabeza central, prosigue a causarle daños masivos con Trueno, las otras 2 cabezas tratan de atacarle con Colmillo Rayo pero es inutil, sin siquiera ordenarlo, aparecen 2 Bola Sombra masivamente grandes que explotan contra el Hydreigon, haciendole un gran daño y bajando su defensa, Grace lo lanza de nuevo con Psiquico al centro haciendole caer de panza, ella se teletransporta sobre su estómago.

-Veamos, cual te gusta mas.- Concentra una chispeante energia en su puño derecho y le arremete directamente con un golpe en el estómago.- Mi Puño Trueno o quiza?.- Levanta su puño y esta vez se prende en llamas y vuelve a arremeter.- Mi ardiente Puño Fuego, jeje.

El Hydreigon esta recibiendo un grave daño y esta temporalmente inmovil, pero siente un gran dolor.

-Oh, espera creo que este sera tu favorito.- Levanta su puño una vez mas y concentra una gelida energia.- Mi Puño Hielo, jeje!.

El dolor intenso en el Hydreigon y este cae casi debilitado, e inmovil pudiendo contemplar a su verdugo. Grace empieza a levitar y con su poder Psíquico envia al Hydreigon contra una pared y le causa presion.

-Te voy a triturar.- Dice Grace con una diabolica sonrisa mientras fuerza el cuerpo de su oponente contra el muro, el Hydreigon no dejaba de quejarse y dar alaridos de dolor, la presión aumentaba cada segundo, un aura rojo sangre esta sobre Grace y solo un sonido retumbo por toda la cueva. CRACK!

-Groaaaaaaaaaaar!.- El Hydreigon da un gran grito de dolor final y sangre sale de su boca, pues su pecho y varios organos estaban aplastados, le era imposible respirar.

Rouge estaba recuperando la conciencia, y veia en el suelo la escena, mientras se hacia el debiltado, era algo que no debia revelar a nadie.

El suelo tenia sangre y los ultimos respiros del dragon, sonaban.

-Voy a acabar con tu sufrimiento, jeje.- Grace hace levitar a dragon con su poder Psiquico, y lo deja caer en el centro de la cueva, habia un gran cristal puntiagudo en el techo de la caverna, Grace usa su poder Psiquico y arranca la gema techo y lo entierra contra el Dragón asesinandolo al instante. La sangre corria por el suelo del cuerpo sin vida del Hydreigon.

-Jeje, vamos Weavile, se que me has visto, y si llegas a hablar, te matare, esto de vivir como un alter ego es muy molesto, si tan solo supiese quien me hizo esto.

-Tu, quien eres?.- Pregunta Rouge muy asustado.

-Solo llamame Escarlata.- Dice con una sonrisa muy oscura.

Ella camina hacia el dragon y con su mano envuelta en electricidad la clava en el pecho de Hydreigon y saca un disco plateado, era la MT.

Despues hace levitar a todos y con Teletansportacion los saca a todos de alli.

-El Equipo Hada de Acero logro atravesar la Cueva Sombra de Cristal-

-Bueno, ya no puedo mantener mas el control.- Dice Escarlata mientras camina hacia Rouge, ella pone su dedo frente a la boca del Weavile haciendolo un gesto de silencion.- Manten el secreto.- Fue lo ultimo antes de colapsar y desmayarse tambien.

.::Fin del Soundtrack::.

-Esto, es muy extraño.- Dice Rouge que aun esta temblando de miedo por lo que vio.- Bueno sera mejor tranquilizarme.

Al rato Marco y Victoria empiezan a ponerse de pie, muy heridos asi que toman la ultima baya aranja.

-Eh, toma Victoria, tu estas mas lastimada que yo.- Dice Marco que tambien esta malherido,

-Uh, gracias.- Dice apenada Victoria por el gesto de su amigo pues ella tambien sabe que el la necesita

-Ah, bueno despertaron, solo falta la chica de la capa.- Dice Rouge que viene del bosque con algunas bayas.

-Eh, un momento, estamos fuera de la cueva!.- Dice Marco que no se habia percatado de su ubicación.

-Si, asi es. Come.- Dice Rouge que le lanza una Baya Aranja a Marco. Este come su baya de un solo bocado y recupera su energía, ahora va hacia donde Grace.

-Creo que es mejor dejarla dormir.- Dice Rouge mientras un gota de sudor recorre su cara.

-Por que?.- Pregunta Marco sin voltear.

-Ese es el objeto perdido.- Dice Marco mientras mira la MT plateada en la mano de Grace que raramente ya no tiene sangre.

-S..si, ella me ayudo a buscarlo pero se desmayo y los traje hasta aqui.

-Ah, que bien, entonces tu venciste al Dragon.- Dice Victoria que no recuerda nada despues del triple Lanzallamas.

-Si asi es.

-Bueno, entonces mision cumplida.- Dice Marco feliz.- Aun quieres unirte al equipo?.- Pregunta Marco.

-Quiza, pero como miembro provisional.

-Miembro Provisional?.- Pregunta Marco.

-Es para algunas misiones, no para todas, pues yo tambien tengo cosas que hacer.

-Oh, esta bien.

Marco lanza agua a Grace para despertarla.

-Eh!?, que!?, El Hydreigon!?, Donde!?.

-Que lo olvidaste?.- Dice Rouge.

-Olvidar que?.

-Al Hydreigon?

-Recuerdo haberme desmayado y soñar con una dimension roja.

-Dimension... Roja?, Bueno yo lo derrote y con tu ayuda obtuvimos la MT.- Dice Rouge algo nervioso.

-No recuerdo eso, bueno, no importa, me siento como si hubiese gastado mucha energía. Recuerdo que... Si!.

-Eh!?.- Reacciona Rougue.- Q..que?

-Aprendi un 5 movimiento sin olvidar los demas.- Dice Grace emocionada.

-Que tu que!?.- Reacciona Marco con sorpresa.

-Entonces eres una especial.- Dice Victoria.

-Si, aprendi Bola Sombra.- Dice Grace que junta sus manod y crea una para demostrarsela a sus amigos.

-Vaya, es increible.- Dice Marco asombrado.

-Si, es un movimiento Fantasma.- Dice Victoria mientras contempla la oscura energia.

-(Quizás realmente olvido lo sucedido, o estará mintiendo).- Piensa Rouge alejado del grupo, y con cierto miedo.

-Oye Rouge, mira.- Dice Marco señalando el nuevo poder de Grace.

-Si si, es muy bueno, pero debemos volver, tienen donde quedarse?.- Pregunta Rouge.

-Bueno, no.- Responde Marco.

-Quedense en mi casa, yo casi nunca estoy alli.- Le propone Rouge.

-En serio!?.- Pregunta Marco.

-Si, pero me pagaran una renta de 500 Pokes o los echare.

-Cl...claro.- Dice Marco.

-Bueno larguemonos de aqui.- Dice Victoria que ya va al frente.

(Soundtrack (Nocturne OF Amestris - Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood OST)

Grace se levanta y se sacude el polvo, y todos ponen rumbo a Skyngdom. Viajan por lo menos una hora y la tarde ya esta finalizando, atraviezan los enormes muros y ponen rumbo al castillo para cobrar su recompensa. Al llegar las antorchas iluminaban la plaza y las calles empezaban a vaciarse, los comercios cerraron y ya faltaban pocas horas para que iniciase la guardia nocturna. Ya en el castillo se dirigen al puesto de Kathiuska la Absol, pero en su lugar estaba una Gotitelle.

-Eh, buenas noches.- Dice Marco amabilidad.

-Muy Buenas Noches caballero, puedo ayudarle en algo.- Dice Gotitelle con una voz femeninamente gotica, pero servicial.

-Si, hemos completado una mision, y queremos nuestra recompensa.

-Esta bien, permitanme ver el anuncio de la mision.

-Ok, tenga.- Dice mientras saca el anuncio de su bolso que afortunadamente no habia botado.

-Presente la MT Foco Resplandeciente.

-Esta?.- Pregunta Marco mientras saca el disco plateado.

-Si, tenga su recompensa.- La Gotitelle pone una pequeña bolsa de Pokes, sobre la mesa.

-Son 1000 Pokes?

-No, son 800 por los impuestos por mision obtenida en el castillo como intermediario.

-Oye, que!?.- Reacciona Victoria violentamente.

-Calmese señorita, esto es muy bajo, comparado con otros reinos o servicios, de alguna manera debemos ganar algo a cambio.

-Que estupidez.- Dice Victoria que acepta molesta.

-Disculpe las molestias, pueden decirme el nombre de su Equipo y presentarme su placa.

-Si.- Marco saca la gema que le dio la Absol.- Somos el equipo Hada de Acero.

-Muy bien, una mision completa, Rango Normal, 1000 puntos para el proximo, obtienen 100 puntos.

-Pero vencimos un Hydreigon.- Dice Marco.

-No somos responsables de lo que tuvieron que pasar, ese es el puntaje.

-Que estupidez.- Dice Marco uniéndose a Victoria.

-Algo mas?.

-Hey, aun no me han incluido.- Replica Rouge.

-Cierto, quiero incluir a un nuevo miembro.

-Clase?.

-Provisional.- Responde Rouge.

-Nombre?.

-Rouge.

-Rouge, Weavile Macho... Felicidades ahora es miembro de Hada de Acero.

-Gracias señorita.- Responde Grace algo cansada.

-No hay de que.

El equipo sale del castillo con direccion a la casa de Rouge, guiados por el mismo, al caminar un rato se dirigen al sur de la ciudad y llegan a una pequeña casa de madera muy gastada.

-Tu vives aqui?.- Pregunta Marco incrédulo.

-Si, algun problema?.

-No nada, crei que un cazador ganaria mas dinero.

-Lo gasto mucho en el bar de Hypno.

-Eso explica mucho.- Dice Victoria que aun odia a Weavile.

-Un momento tu eres el borracho que entro aquella vez.

-Yo que se, nunca me acuerdo de nada.- Dice Rouge que entra en la casa oscura.

-Vamos.- Dice Marco mientras entran en la lúgubre chosa.

Rouge prende una vela con un cerillo, y procede a iluminar la sala, compuesta de un solo sofa viejo, unas escaleras daban al piso superior donde se encontraban las habitaciones.

El grupo subio y una vela ilumino el pasillo.

-Aqui estan la habitacion.- Dice Rouge mientras entra en una habitación vacia y polvorienta.

-Y las camas?- Pregunta Victoria.

-Tengo cara de posadero?.

-Jeje, si tu lo dices.- Responde Victoria.

-Consigan sus camas mañana.

-Pero... Y la comida?.

-No tengo nada, tiendo a comer temprano en la calle.

-Eh!?.- Tenemos que conseguir todo?.

-Si, y pagenme mis 500 pokes.

-Eh, bueno toma.- Dice Marco de mala gana que paga la renta, y ahora con 300 pokes deben de acomodar la casa, comprar comida mañana y buscar camas.

-Bueno, fuera luces.- Dice Rouge mientras se marcha a la sala.

Aquella noche fue horrible dormir, pues el aspero suelo y el hambre no les dejo conciliar el sueño facilmente.

* * *

Proximo Capitulo: Dia de Mercado.


	6. Capitulo 9: Dia de Mercado

Gracias a Nintendo y Pokemon por hacer volar mi imaginacion.

.::Lista de Soundtracks::.

-Daylight In Amstris -Fullmetal Alchemist Brothehood OST

-Hum Of The Streets - Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood OST

-Nocturne Of Amestris - Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood OST

* * *

Pokémon Mundo Misterioso: Memorias Perdidas.

Basado en Pokémon Mundo Misterioso.

Autor: Eldrow Noldvano.

Capitulo 9: Dia de Mercado.

(Soundtrack (Daylight in Amestris - Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood OST)

El equipo Hada de Aceró despertado por la luz del alba en la cara y el ruido proveniente de la calle, poniendose de pie algo incómodos por el duro entorno en el que tuvieron que pasar la noche.

-Ay!, pero que dolor de cuello.- Decia Marco mientras se enderezaba.

-Si, ese Rouge, si lo veo.- Decia Victoria reflejando incomodidad.

Al mirar a su alrededor, Marco se percata de que Grace no esta alli.

-Donde esta Grace?.- Se pregunta Marco mientras la busca por la habitación.

-Es obvio que no esta aqui, niño.- Dice Victoria mientras sale del cuarto.

Ambos caminan por el sucio pasillo de madera agrietada y gastada, bajan las escaleras que rechinaban por cada paso que daban, y alli estaba Grace en el piso de abajo, organizando algunas cosas de la casa con su poder Psiquico, el suelo fue barrido, y las cosas de la sala-cocina estaba bien ordenadas.

-Buenos Dias Grace.- Dice Marco con su habitual cortesia.

-Buenas!.- Dice Victoria que pasa de largo hacia la cocina.

-Buenos Dias Marco, Buenos Dias Victoria.- Respondió ella con su elegancia y cortesia.

-Oye, que hay de desayunar?.- Pregunta Victoria buscando algo en la cocina.

-Ya solo queda una manzana y las bayas se agotaron en la ultima mision.-Dice Grace que saca la manzana y la pone sobre la vieja mesa redonda en el centro de la cocina.

-Queee!? Eso es todo!?.- Dice exaltada Victoria.

-Dije que debíamos hacer mercado hoy.- Dice Marco que saca una bolsita con solo 300 miserable Pokés.- Y esto es todo lo que nos queda.

-Y que haremos con solo eso?.- Pregunta Grace mientras mira a Marco.

-Tendremos que ganar mas, solo por hoy.- Dice Marco.- Quiza algun trabajo rápido, improvisemos.

-Donde esta ese Weavile?.- Pregunta Victoria con ganas de molestarle.

-Oh, el salio temprano y dijo que quiza no vuelva en algunos dias.- Responde Grace que con un cuchillo que estaba en un lado de la cocina, corta pa manzana en tres partes mas o menos iguales y la reparte para los 3.

-De seguro a beber.- Dice Victoria pensando.

-Bueno.- Interrumpe Marco aun masticando su manzana.- Sera mejor salir temprano.

-Esta bien.- Asiente Grace.

Marco le da una moneda de oro a cada una.

(Una moneda de oro vale 100 Pokés, una de plata 50 y las de bronce 10)

(Soundtrack en Bucle (Hum Of The Streets - Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood OST)

El equipo Hada de Aceró sale de la casa y ven las calles otra vez llenas de Pokémon.

-Bueno cada uno vaya por un lado y nos vemos al mediodia aqui mismo, les parece bien chicas?.- Dice Marco

-Si.- Afirma Grace.

-Claro, vamos.- Dice Victoria que como siempre se adelantaba corriendo lejos a la derecha y desapareciendo entre la multitud.

-Esa Victoria, bueno adios Grace, nos vemos luego.- Dice Marco caminado mientras se despide.

-Adios.- Responde Grace a lo lejos mientras va en direccion contraria.

Marco sigue caminando mientras ojea el precio de los productos, sin prestar mucha atencion a su alrededor, pensando.

-Llegare a ser como Polaris o Rouge algun dia, quiza pero si me gustaria se un Cazador de Dragones, eso seria lo maximo.

El camina por alli como buscando algo unos 30 minutos.

De repente un grito lo saca de su concentración.

-Ayuda, me robaron.- Grita desesperada una Roselia, le habian arrancado su bolso, mientras mas adelante un Ratata corria con las pertenencias de la chica. Marco corre rápidamente hacia la Roselia.

-Tranquila señorita yo me encargo.- Marco apunta a su oponente entre la multitud y lanza un fuerte Hidropulso que da directo.- Si!.- Marco va hacia el bolso, lo toma y lo devuelve.

-Gracias.- Dice la Roselia muy feliz de obtener de vuelta su preciado bolso.

-No hay de que.

-Lo siento por ti.- Dice la Roselia mirando algo detras de Marco.

-Eh, a que se refiere?

Una grave voz se escucha detras de Marco, y resultan ser Guardias Bisharp.

-Pues que esta prohibido el uso de movimientos dentro de la ciudad, sin motivo de Duelo.- Dice imponente el Bisharp lider del grupo de 3

-Pero yo lo hice para detener al ladron.- Decia Marco en su defensa.

-Normas son normas, muchacho, ahora vamos.- Decian mientras lo halaban hacia la estacion cercana.

-Eh, por que? Sistema Corrupto!.- Gritaba Marco mientras era llevado sin oponer reistencia pues un corte de esas afiladas cuchillas debia ser muy doloroso.

-Argh!, Demonios!.

Lo tiraron en una celda pequeña estaba prácticamente solo, pues en las celdas aledañas solo estaba el Ratata de hace rato.

Marco se agarra de los barrotes y piensa en voz alta.

-Ahora debo esperar a que me rescate Victoria.- Decia mientras veia el suelo.

-Alguien dijo mi nombre.- Decia alguien que sorpresivamente salia de entre las sombras de la celda y era nada menos que Victoria.

-Ehh!.- Marco se le caia la cara de la sorpresa.- Y tu que rayos haces aqui!?

-Naa, solo insulte a un Guardia Bisharp.

-Tipico de ti.

-La unica y original. Bueno esperemos a que nos rescate Grace.- Decia Victoria.

-Si es aqui.- Decia una Pokémon frente a la celda.- Si dejenme aqui.- Y el Guardia la encerro con Marco Y Victoria, y para la mayor de las sorpresas era Grace.

-(Ambos) Queee!? Y tu que haces aqui!?.

-Eh, esto.- Decia Grace mientras de tocaba las manos.- Veran, me senti sola y fui a buscarlos y como estaban aqui y no pude pagar su fianza, pedi ser encerrada con ustedes.

-Awwww, que tier... ya valio, ahora si ya no hay esperanza.- Decía Marco que no sabia si sentirse enternecido por el gesto de Grace o molesto por lo que hizo.

-Bueno, quieren jugar piedra, papel o tijeras?.- Decia Victoria que se sento en el suelo, seguida de Marco y Grace.

Ya había pasado mas o menos una hora y jugar ya era aburrido. Pero una voz conocida llamo la atencion del equipo Hada de Acero.

-Listo, un problema menos.- Un Liepard, un Mightyena y Nuzleaf fueron encerrados por los Guardias Bisharp y un Lucario, era Polaris.

-Eh, chicos que hacen alli?.- Pregunta Polaris al equipo Hada de Acero.

-Eh, Polaris, fue un malentendido, no sabía que no podia usar movimientos.- Decia Marco feliz de ver a su amigo.

-Si si, eso yo no insulte a ese Guardia.- Decia Victoria copiandose de Marco.

-Y que hace Grace alli?.- Pregunta Polaris.

-Me sentia sola y me encerre con ellos.

-Awwwwwww que tierna.- Polaris cambio su expresion por una mas compasiva.

-Si verdad?.- Decia Marco que se unia a Polaris.

-Bueno, toma.- le da un bolsa de Pokes al Guardia Bisharp.- Yo pagare su fianza.

-De verás? Gracias Polaris.- Decia Marco muy alegre de salir.

-Muchas Gracias Señ... digo Polaris.- Decia Grace.

-Si, lo mismo que ellos dicen.- Dice Victoria.

-Que sea la ultima vez, pues no lo volvere a hacer.

-Si señor.

Los 3 fueron liberados y debian retomar su mision de conseguir dinero.

-Mismo plan?.- Preguntaba Marco.

-Tu que crees.- Decia Victoria mientras se dirigia hacia el centro sola, otra vez.

-Bueno.

Marco y Grace toman caminos distintos.

Marco ayuda comienza nuevamente a buscar.

-Algun trabajito rapido, de esos de medio tiempo.- Pensaba Marco mientraa caminaba por las calles de la ciudadela, esa voz conocida la habia escuchado en grito y agradecimiento.

-Oye, chico!.- Alguien trataba de llamar la atencion de Marco, hasta que este voltea.

-Eh?, que?.- Marco mira hacia los lados buscando y a quien consigue a la Roselia que salvo en la mañana.- Oh, es usted.

-Si, veo que te soltaron, bueno eres un buen chico y no dejas de murmurar que "Buscas un Trabajo de Medio Tiempo".- Dice la Roselia.

-Que!? Yo pensaba en voz alta!?, hay que pena.

-No, tranquilo, te tengo una oferta.

-Um, escucho.

-Mi madre tiene una Floristeria y necesitamos hacet varias entregas, te interesa?

-Por supuesto, vamos.

Marco fue a la Floristeria de Roselia y paso la mayor parte del dia haciendo entregas en diferentes partes de la ciudad, conocia nuevos lugares y por su velocidad no le costaba mucho tiempo, ya era mediodia y debia volver a la casa para dar la ganancia del dia.

-Si que eres eficiente.- Dice la Roselia mientras saca unas 5 monedas de oro.- Toma, son 500 Pokés para ti.

-Gracias Roselia.- Dice Marco muy agradecido que toma las 5 monedas de oro.

-Por favor, dime Riz.

-Gracias Riz, yo soy Marco.

Marco se va de nuevo a la casa y al llegar nota que Victoria esta llegando tambien. Al estar mas cerca Marco le saluda amablemente.

-Hola, Victoria.

-Hola.- Responde ella esperando a Marco en la puerta.

-Como te fue?.- Pregunta Marco.

-Bien, creo que demasiado.

Marco y Victoria entran a la casa y Grace ya estaba sentada en la cocina en la unica silla que estaba alli con una bolsa de Pokés.

-Hi.- Saluda Victoria al entrar.

-Hola Grace, que tal?.- Saluda Marco.

-Hola Chicos, miren lo que consegui.

-Y a quien mataste, para obtener todo eso?.-

-Ya te lo dire.- Dice mientras enlaza sus manos y mira con una mirada Creepy a Victoria.

Victoria pone una cara de susto.

-Es en... serio?.

-No que va.- Responde Grace con su alegre expresion de siempre.

-Bueno chicas, yo consegui esto.- Dice Marco mientras pone sus 500 Pokés sobre la mesa.

-Nada mal, pero mira esto.- Y dicho esto Victoria pone 10 bolsas de Pokés en la mesa.

-Eh!?.- Reacciona Marco impresionado.- De donde lo sacaste?

-Oh eso, robe a unos ladrones.

-Que tu que!?

-Si, fui a una zona peligrosa, y 2 Pokémon querian robar a esta pobre e indefensa chica.

.::Flashback::.

-Dame todo el dinero que lleves, señorita.-Dice el lider, un Mightyena.

-Eh!?, yo solo soy una pobre e indefensa chica, solo tengo 100 Pokes.- Dice Victoria con una cara de miedo, con la que logra burlar a sus malhechores, ella retrocede lentamente hacia una esquina.

-No importa, dame tu dinero, o paga con algo mas.- Dice el segundo ladron, un Zangoose.

-Tengan, llevate el dinero.- Victoria ofrece supuestamente asustada su moneda, mientras se cubre la cara con su mano derecha.

-Ves que no fue tan dificil coperar, jeje.- El Zangoose se acerca y al tratar de tomar el dinero, Victoria empieza a reir.

-Jeje, bobo.- Victoria lo tenía al alcance y procede a capturarlo con sus mandíbulas. El Zangoose se movia tratando de escapar, pero le era imposible.

-Oye, sueltalo.- El Mightyena trata de atacar con Arañazo pero Victoria reacciona con una ronda de Demolicion.

Despues de forcejear un rato, deja derrotado a los ladrones y procede a quitarles sus bolsas de dinero robadas por supuesto.

-Jeje.- Victoria se va de la escena mientras se auto felicita por au ingenio.

.:: Fin del Flashback::.

-Crei que no robarias mas.- Pregunta Marco.

-No se llama robo si es a un ladron.- Dice Victoria dandose las de filósofa.

-Como sea y tu Grace, cuanto obtuvste?

-2000 Pokés.

-Que!?.- Responden Marco y Victoria con impresion.

-Jiji.

-Y como obtuviste tanto?.- Pregunta Marco.

-Entre en un duelo rapido contra un Hitmoncham por dinero y le gane sin dificultad.

-Ya me lo imagino.- Dice Marco.- Bueno, lo importante es que tenemos, vamos a comprar suministros.

(Soundtrack (Nocturne of Amestris - Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood OST)

El equipo Hada de Acero paso el resto de la tarde comprando provisiones y viveres para el hogar, al darse cuenta la noche empezaba a caer y los Pokémon volvian a sus hogares.

Victoria cocino esa noche, y resulta que tenia una gran habilidad para cocinar bayas de maneras increibles.

-Victoria qie bien te ha quedado.- Dice Marco aun con comida en la boca.

-Si, realmente se te da muy bien esto.-Dice Grace que come con lentitud.

-Je, soy exelente, es mas, soy una maestra en esto.

-Um cuamta modestia.- Dice Marco mientras aun come.

La cena estuvo muy bien, no hubo señales de Rouge, pero ne le tomaron mucha importancia, la noche fue tranquila a pesar de que durmieron de nuevo en el suelo, los dias pasaran y aventuras llegaran y misterios nuevos también.

* * *

Atencion: Los sucesos siguentes ocurren un (1) mes despues de esto...

Proximo Capitulo:Frigga, la Cazadora.


	7. Capitulo 10: Frigga, La Cazadora

Gracias a Nintendo y a Pokemon por hacer volar mi imaginación.

.::Lista de Soundtracks::.

-Daylight in Amestris - Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood OST

-The Reluctant Heroes - SNK OST

-Nocturne of Amestris - Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood OST

* * *

Pokémon Mundo Misterioso: Memorias Perdidas.

Basado en Pokemon Mundo Misterioso.

Autor: Eldrow Noldvano.

Capitulo 10: Frigga, la Cazadora.

(Soundtrack en Bucle (Daylight in Amestris – Fullmetal Alchemist Brothehood OST)

Ya ha pasado un mes desde que se fundo el equipo Hada de Acero (Abreviado HaDA), han cumplido exitosamente 15 misiones y han empezado a ganar renombre, mientras el equipo HaDA se encuentra en la casa de Rouge ahora bien amueblada y con ciertas comodidades como 3 sillas nuevas en el comedor y un nuevo sofa marron remplazaba al viejo y la sala disponia ahora de un tablon de corcho para anotar las misiones cumplidas, afuera tenian un buzón para recibir misiones personales, la escalera de la casa fue reparada y ya no rechinaba como antes, la habitacion de Victoria, Marco y Grace estaba limpia y arreglada, ya no dormian en el suelo, ahora tenian 3 camas paralelamente una cerca de la otra, divididas con un biombo de madera, cada uno tenia un estante pequeño. Marco y Grace discutian en la sala sobre el tipo de mision que debian aceptar la proxima vez, Victoria preparaba en la cocina una de sus maravillosas recetas con bayas.

-Oigan chicos, pueden escoger la mision de una vez.- Grito Victoria desde la cocina.

-Deberiamos hacer una de escolta, son mas sencillas y seguras.- Opina Grace sentada en el sofa.

-Ese es el problema.- Exclama Marco.

-Eh?

-Hasta cuando vamos a ir por lo seguro? Ya es hora de subir la dificultad.

-Y que propones, niño!?.- Dice Victoria sirviendo el pastel dulce de bayas aranja en platos de madera.

-No puede ser eso.- Dice Grace que ha mirado el fuego en los ojos de Marco.

-Si, vamos a postular para Cazadores de Dragones.

-Que!?.- Responde Grace y Victoria al unisono.

-Algun problema, chicas?.

-Ya se te olvido aquel Hydreigon o tienes aire en la cabeza?.- Dice Victoria entre molesta y sorprendida colocando el pastel en la mesa. Todos proceden a sentarse a comer la exquisita comida de Victoria.

-Marco, estas seguro de esto?.- Pregunta Grace algo preocupada.

-Absolutamente, debemos ir hoy mismo.- Dice Marco pero es interrumpido pues el dueño de la casa Rouge acaba de llegar despues de dos dias.

-Ir a donde muchacho?.- Pregunta el Weavile mientras toma un pedazo de pastel sin permiso.

\- Oye!?.- Dice Victoria.

-Vamos a postular para Cazadores de Dragones.- Responde Marco.

-Como!?.- Dice Rouge que casi se le cae el plato del asombro.- Cazadores? Despues del encuentro con Hydreigon.

-Si.

-Vamos, será mejor que desistas.

-No, ni pensarlo.- Responde Marco con convicción levantándose de la silla.

-Entonces que harás? Vas a llegar u pedir que te dejen ser Cazador y ya?

-Buscare a esa mujer, la Frostlass.

-No te refieres a la preciosas Frigga?.- Dice Rouge algo exaltado.

-Si, la conoces?.- Pregunta Marco.

-Yo sali con ella un año, si que es un dama muy fria.- Dice Rouge tratando de bromear.

-Entonces puedes llevarnos con ella?.- Pregunta Marco entusiasmado.

-Si me vuelve a ver, de seguro me congela y luego me quiebra en pedazos.- Responde el, mientras rie.

-Entonces?.

-Eso es un si.

-Que bien!.- Salta Marco de alegría.

-Me gusta verle contento.- Piensa Victoria mientras le mira saltar.

-Entonces a cazar Dragones.- Dice Victoria señalando la nada.

-Si esa es la decisión general, pues entonces estoy de acuerdo.-Dice Grace.

(Soundtrack (I Hate Everything About You (Instrumental Violin Cover)- Three Days Grace)

El equipo HaDA salió rapido al castillo con Rouge al frente, al cabo de 5 minutos llegan a la Gran Plaza del Castillo, entran y antes de darse cuenta, estan frente al gran arco de la puerta a la seccion de cazadores, el magnifico estandarte se mantenia firme, y un largo pasillo iluminado con raras antorchas azules conectaba con la seccion. Marco veia embobado el gran Estandarte.

-Vamos que esperan?.- Dice Rouge que entra en el lugar.

-Si.- Marco y el equipo HaDA entran al lugar y empiezan a recorrer el pasillo.

-Como odio este lugar, me trae malos recuerdos.- Dice Rouge mirando el suelo.

Al llegar al final del pasillo habia una gran puerta que daba a una especie de Arena de entrenamiento rodeada de multiples puertas y una conectada a una torre con el estandarte en color Azul Celeste y otro en Rosa, las puertas estaban custodiadas por Guardias Bisharp. Rouge se acerca a un guardia.

-Oye has visto a Frigga?.- Pregunta Rouge, el Bisharp se limitó a señalar el lugar donde estaba ella, el apunto a la torre. El equipp atravezo el Arena y varios Cazadores saludaban amistosamente a Rouge y el los recibia de la misma manera, los Cazadores en su mayoria de Tipo Agua o Hielo, varios Tipo Hada y algunos de diferente Tipos pero era obvio que sabían Movimientos Anti-Dragones, llegaron a la torre y dentro de ella estaba un gran tablón rojo de bordes dorados, cientos de misiones estaban en él, frente a este, una elegante Frostlass junto a Azumarill. Ella no necesito dos razones para los que hizo.

-Oye, Frigga, adivina quien esta aqui!.- Decía Rouge entrando con los brazos abiertos para abrazar a la Frostlass.

-Te atreves a venir aqui, y de paso a querer ponerme una garra encima.- Dicho esto el aire se sentia increíblemente frio.

-Brrrrr.- Temblo Victoria.

-Te entiendo.- Dice Marco. Grace se acurrucaba en su capa y se protegía un poco del frio.

-Muérete maldito mujeriego.- Grito la Frostlass lanzando un Rayo Hielo que fallo por poco, solo por la velocidad de Rouge.

-Oye, con calma preciosa, he venido solo para ti.- Dice Rouge tratando de ser seductor. Se puede notar algo de sonrojo en la cara de Frigga.

-De…veras, eh esto.- Frigga estaba algo ruborizada pero luego se calma.-Entonces, declara tu negocio y lárgate cuanto antes.- Dice Frigga recuperando la calma y compostura.

-Creí que nos congelarían.- Dice Victoria que no deja de temblar.

El Azumarill se acerca al equipo HaDA para conversar.

-Entonces, aceptaron el reto de la señorita Frigga?.- Pregunta el Azumarill cazador.

-Eh, bueno si, ya aprendí un ataque de Hielo.

La Frostlass hablaba con Rouge y luego ella voltea hacia Marco, luego se acerca.

-El Floatzel de hace un mes, dime, ya puedes acabar con un tipo Dragón.

-Si.- Responde Marco.

-Y, ustedes chicas.- Dice ella dirigiéndose a Grace Y Victoria.- Quieren ser Cazadoras de Dragones?

-Pues sí, para algo vinimos hasta acá.- Responde Victoria de forma insolente (Otra vez)

-Si señorita.- Dice Grace con elegancia.

-Muy bien, Victoria y Grace, tienen el tipo Hada de su lado, están aprobadas, felicidades.- Dice la Frostlass con su frio tono de voz.- Ace, llévales al tutor de movimientos.- Dicho esto el Ace el Azumarill las lleva fuera de la torre.

-Y qué hay de mi?.- Pregunta Marco angustiado.

Rouge se acerca a Marco.

-Te dije que desistas, pero ya es tarde, despídete de tus amigas hoy.- Dice Rouge que no parece muy alegre.

-Mañana temprano saldrás conmigo a una misión de práctica, como te prometí, ahora yo te entrenare personalmente.

-Pero...- Dice Marco tratando de asimilar todo.

-Mañana temprano aquí en la torre, si no vienes asumiré que tienes miedo y no tendrás más oportunidad.- Dice Frigga mientras se marcha de la torre.-Trae tus propias provisiones.

-Pero...- Marco esta algo confundido.

-Te lo dije.- Dice Rouge.- Bueno lo mejor será que asistas con el Tutor de Movimientos.

.::Fin de Sountrack::.

Marco y Rouge salen a la Plaza/Arena y se dirigen a una puerta con un símbolo de un disco negro en un fondo blanco. Al entrar una habitación iluminada por un candelabro, parecía hecha en las paredes de piedra sólida y un suelo de madera pura, en el Grace, Victoria y Ace están hablando con un Wigglytuff.

-Oh, mas reclutas, sean bienvenidos, hola Rouge tiempo sin verte.- Dice el Wigglytuff.

-Hola Ash.- Responde secamente Rouge.

-Me presento para todos, mi nombre es Ash y soy su tutor de movimientos oficial, tengo todas la MT y casi todas las MO, conosco infininidad de movimientos pues yo soy un especial.

-Mucho gusto señor Ash, mi nombre es Grace.- Saluda Grace con una reverencia.

-Mucho gusto Ash, yo soy Marco.

-Si, yo soy Victoria.

-Ju, saludos chicos, empezemos el entrenamiento.

(Soundtrack (The Reluctant Heroes – Shingeki No Kyojin OST)

La mañana paso rapido y los sonidos de los ataques del equipo HaDA resonaban por la Arena. Todos exepto Rouge que no lucho, estaban exhaustos, aunque a Ash no se le notaba mucho, tenia una gran variedad de movimientos y una admirable resistencia.

-Es...increible...nada le afecta.- Dice Marco muy cansado pues ha usado todos sus movimiento.

-Este sujeto...lo que tiene de payaso...lo tiene de fuerza.- Dice Victoria muy cansada.

-Si...asi parece.- Responde Grace igual de cansada.

-Jojo, realmente pelean bien, pero no me han hecho nada, pueden jugar un rato mas?.- Dice Ash muy animado.

-Jugar!... eso fue todo nuestro poder.- Dice Victoria.

-Entonces les falta mucho, Vamos les reto a continuar?.- Dice Ash.

-Vamos continuemos.- Dice Marco animando a seguir el entrenamiento.

-Si.- Victoria y Grace se prepararon y continuaron luchando contra Ash.

Victoria ataco con su Demolicion pero Ash se rodeo de un escudo de Proteccion que frena en seco el ataque de Victoria.

Marco dispara Rayo Hielo pero Ash lo esquiva y rápidamente se acerca a Marco con gran velocidad y parece que tropezaba pero es su técnica de golpe y le propina un Puño Trueno mandándolo contra el muro, este trata de ponerse se pie pero es recibido por un inminente Trueno, Grace trata de atacar con Bola Sombra pero Ash la desvia con un simple golpe.

-Pero que!?.-Dice Grace sorprendida.

-Saber todas las técnicas no sirve si no tienes destreza fisica.- Dice Ash muy alegre como siempre.

-Cállate peluche rosa!.- Grita Victoria desde atrás del Wigglytuff, pero este se pone las manos en la cintura y espera. Victoria concentra un Puño Hielo y ataca a Ash pero el impacto no lo movió ni un centímetro, su Aguante era excepcional.

-Como soportaste eso?.- Victoria está a 10 Cm de Ash y este con una cara sonriente.

-Pum!.- Ash le da un fuerte Cabezazo a Victoria que la hace caer. Grace aprovechando el momento lo hace levitar con Psíquico y lo golpea contra el suelo con gran fuerza y le causa presión pero este se levanta como si nada, aun con la presión Psíquica, a Ash la brillan los ojos y ahora es el quien hace levitar a Grace.

-Eh!? Bájame!.- Grace asustada le lanza Rayo Carga pero este recibe todo el impacto y lo redirige a ella con Trueno dejándola debilitada.

Todos fueron derrotados y Ash con su poder Psíquico los lleva a la división médica del castillo.

.::Fin de Soundtrack::.

Ya pasado unas 3 horas y media, despiertan acostados en la enfermería de los cazadores, una habitación blanca de piso de madera y muy extensa con cientos de camas y varios Pokémon en ellas, el lugar era atendido por un Chansey y era ayudada por Kirlias y Gothoritas.

-Parece que ya despiertan los pacientes Dr. Chad.- Dice una Kirlia con una bata blanca de médico.

-Bien, los daños menores fueron removidos, la parálisis de Gardevoir y Floatzel fue curada, el hematoma de Mawile se ha curado satisfactoriamente.

(Soundtrack (Nocturne of Amestris – Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood OST)

-Eh? Dónde estoy?.- Pregunta Grace sentándose en la cama. Una Kirlia se le acerca.

-Es la división medica del castillo, señorita.- Dice la joven Pokémon. Marco empieza a levantatse.

-Mi cabeza da vueltas.- Dice Victoria que tambien se levanta.

-Eh?.- Marco mira a los lados.

-Bienvenidos a la división médica.- Dice Chansey.- Mi nombre es Dr. Chadest Milla Han, pero llámenme solo Dr. Chad.

-Mucho gusto y gracias Dr.- Dice Grace poniéndose de pie.

Kirlia se acerca con su capa roja.- Tenga señorita.- Kirlia le entrega la capa a Grace.

-Gracias pequeña.- Grace toma la capa y se la coloca, abrocha y listo.

-Usted se ve hermosa con esa capa puesta señorita.- Dice la Kirlia que mira a Grace con mucha admiración.

-Y tú te vez muy profesional con tu bata.- Dice Grace con una sonrisa mientras le acaricia el pelo.- Como te llamas?

-Soy Miranda.- Dice Kirlia.

-Yo soy Grace y es un gusto conocerte.

Marco y Victoria ya de pie con ayuda de las Gothoritas, se preparan a volver a casa.

-Vamos Grace y Gracias Dr.- Dice Marco.

-Ya los veré de nuevo.- Dice con una voz tenebrosa.

-Ya me fui.- Dice Victoria saliendo del lugar.

-Hasta luego Miranda.- Dice Grace despidiéndose.

-Hasta luego Srta. Grace.

El equipo HaDA salió del castillo y en la entrada estaban Ash y Rouge.

-Mis amigos ya están bien, que alegría.- Dice Ash que parece iba a bailar.

-Chicos ya era hora.- Dice Rouge.- Vámonos.

-Adiós amigos.- Dice Ash despidiéndose con su mano.

Ya en casa cenaron y todos fueron a dormir estando en sus camas Marco le hizo el anuncio.

-Chicas mañana tengo que ir a una prueba con Frigga.

-Prueba?.- Pregunta Grace.

-Oh, vas solo?.- Pregunta Victoria.

-Sí.

-Pues buena suerte.- Dice Grace cansada y ya casi dormida.

-Estoy segura que puedes con lo que sea, yo creo en ti.- Dice Victoria casi dormida.

-Gracias.

La noche fue larga y tranquila y Marco solo pensaba en lo que Frigga podría preparar para la gran prueba.

...

Mientras tanto.

...

-Sir, hemos dado con el paradero de a quien buscamos.-Dice un Ursaring a un pokemon cubierto en una capa negra con un broche similiar al de Grace, era imposible ver su cara, pues la llevaba cubierta con una capucha.

-Y bien, donde esta?

-En una ciudadela muy fortificada al sur.

-Por el momento no actuaremos, pero mantengame informado.

-Si señor.

-Pronto volveras al lugar al cual perteneces, espero pronto encontrame contigo, Grace.

* * *

Prox. Capitulo: Pradera Centella.


	8. Capitulo 11: Pradera Centella

**Gracias a Nintendo y a Pokémon por hacer volar mi imaginación.**

 **.::Lista De Soundtracks::.**

-Daylight In Amestris - FMA OST

-Galswintha - Leaves Eyes's

-Shy - Sonata Arctica (Piano Cover)

-The Reluctant Heroes - SNK OST (Piano Cover)

* * *

Pokémon Mundo Misterioso: Memorias Perdidas.

Basado en Pokémon Mundo Misterioso.

Autor: Eldrow Noldvano.

Capitulo 11: La Pradera Centella.

* * *

(Soundtrack (Daylight In Amestris - FMA OST)

* * *

-Buahhhhhhh.- Marco estaba en las escaleras de la torre de la Plaza/Arena, eran como la 5:30 de la mañana y hacia un poco de frio, una neblina surgia del ultimo piso de la torre, Marco llevaba su bolsa llena de bayas curativas, comida hecha por Victoria y algunas manzanas.- Llega temprano dijo ella, soy muy estricta dijo ella.- Marco pensaba en voz alta mientras se burlaba de Frigga.- Miren soy Frigga, cazo dragones paresco una sabana voladora y tengo un feo casco en la cabeza.

-Que dijisteis de mi cabeza!?.- Marco volteo a mirar y era Frigga y parecía muy molesta.

-Eh, esto, vera, buenos dias Sra. Frigga, estoy listo para mi prueba.

-Señora?.- Ella estaba a punto de un facepalm realmente Marco la sacaba de quisio y apenas se conocen.- Me recuerdas a Rouge.

-Si?

-Ya creo que te odio.- Marco pone una cara triste pero al instante desaparece.

Ambos salen del castillo, algunos comerciantes ya estan abriendo, el sol daba sus primeros rayos mientras Marco y Frigga salian por la puerta oeste, ya en el camino se observaban muchos arboles y matorrales pero el horizonte parecia estar cubierto de nubes grises. Marco no puede evitar preguntar.

-A donde vamos?

-A la Pradera Centella, vas a aprender las normas basicas de un cazador.

-Dijo Pradera Centella, he de suponer que es un habitad de los tipo Eléctrico.

-Asi es.

Ya mas cerca notan unas ruinas gigantescas de lo que parece una Mazmorra Misteriosa. Habian muchas estatuas de Pokémon derruidas, las paredes llenas de enredaderas y en el cielo gris se escuchaban los truenos.

-Bienvenido a las ruinas de la Pradera Centella.- Dice Frigga mientras admira el lugar.

-Aqui si que la voy a pasar mal.

-Por eso te e traído aqui.- Contesta.- Vas a aprender las 5 Reglas del Cazador de Dragones, y ahora entremos que esto no es un tour.

Ambos entran al lugar y se siente el ambiente cambiar ahora estan en las Ruinas Centella.

* * *

(Soundtrack (Galswintha - Leaves Eyes's)

* * *

Ruinas Centella P1

* * *

Al entrar se sentia la Elec. Estatica en el aire, el lugar era una cámara al aire libre el cielo llenos de nubes de tormenta y con baja iluminación, el piso estaba vacio, de hecho las escaleras estaban alli mismo.

-Muy sencillo, no cree Maestra Frigga.

-Si, camina.

Caminaron a la escalera pero a ya solo pasos, Marco piso una placa de presión

-Ahhhh, hijo de...- Se activo una trampa que le dio una descarga dejándole paralizado, aparte de que resulta muy doloroso.-Co...co...como..du..duele.

-3era Regla: Revisa tu entorno a fondo, vamos camina.

Marco se movio lentamente a la escalera y al entrar en ella, la paralisis se curo de inmediato.

* * *

Ruinas Centella P2

* * *

Ya habian recorido gran parte del piso y por fin llegan a la escalera pero los separaba un pasillo y en la recámara habian 3 Magnetric y parecian furiosos.

Marco asumió posicion de pelea y miraba fijamente a sus oponentes.

-Vamos Maestra Frigga que si podemos con ellos, verdad?.

Marco espera respuesta, pero al no recibirla voltea y detrás de el la pared con solamente con una nota en ella.

-"1era Regla: Siempre debes saber cuando huir"

-Un momento, esa bruja!.- Marco recibe tres super eficazes ataques eléctricos que le dejan bien chamuscado.

* * *

Ruinas Centella P3

* * *

Marco y Frigga recorren el lugar y en una habitacion les reta un pequeño Magnamite.

-Bueno lo acabare rápido.- Marco le lanza Hidropulso y el impacto hace chocar al iman volador contra la pared con fuerza, este vuelve a volar y hace un fuerte sonido y sin aviso aparecen 10 Magneton y 2 Magnezone.

-Por Arceus!.- Marco es atacado por todos con Impactrueno.

-Ahhhhhhhh!.

Al rato llega a la escalera mientras come Bayas Aranja y Zreza y Frigga ya estaba alli esperando.

-2da Regla: Donde hay un pequeño, siempre habra mas grandes.-Dice Frigga fríamente.

-Por que siempre huyes?.

-No soy tonta, asi que me evito peleas, y yo realmente no vine como equipo, mas bien como supervisora.

-Rayos.

* * *

Ruinas Centella P4

* * *

Marco y Frigga llevan al menos 10 minutos caminando por la Mazmorra pues este piso era muy grande, Marco ya sin heridas fisicas pues ya se habia recuperado pero por alguna razon jadeaba demasiado como si corriese una maraton.

-Que te pasa?.- Pregunta Frigga sin voltear.

-No...lo se...estoy muy cansado.- Frigga mira hacia atras y nota que Marco tiene un Joltik en la cola que le esta robando el poco a poco su energia.

-Tienes un parásito en la cola.

-Eh? Parásito?.- Marco mira su cola y el pequeño bicho electrico estaba aferrado a su cola.

-Eh oido casos de quienes mueren en las misiones por culpa de los Joltik.

-Esa... cosita tan enana?

-Un Dedenne vence a un Salamance, 4ta Regla: El tamaño no lo hace inofensivo.

-Sale!.- Marco agito su cola contra el suelo para quitarse el bicho.

* * *

(Soundtrack (Shy - Sonata Arctica (Piano Cover)

* * *

Ruinas Centella P5

* * *

Habiendo recorrido gran parte del lugar, Marco y Frigga se detienen a descansar en una pequeña habitacion de la Mazmorra. Marco saco un par de pastelitos de Baya Zidra, Aranja y Zanama, compartio uno con Frigga y mientras comian surge una conversacion.

-Disculpe Maestra pero, por que deben de ser tan mala para enseñarme esto?.- Pregunta Marco.

-Mala dices tu? Tienes idea de lo que pase yo.-Dice ella mientras le mira a los ojos.

-Usted es tipo Hielo, no se supone deberia ir directo?.- Dice Marco.

-Antes no era asi, verás cuando entre, la prueba era derrotar a un Pokémon de tipo contrario salvaje, nos asiganban en grupos de a 10 miembros, fue cuando conoci a Rouge que en aquel entonces era un Sneasel, yo era una joven Snorunt y de hecho era la mas débil del grupo, y Rouge solia burlarse de mi por lo cobarde que era, en fin, tuvimos que atravesar el Bosque Quemado un territorio tipo fuego y aun tengo pesadillas con aquel lugar.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Un sombrío bosque con todos los árboles quemados y un cielo rojo escarlata, el aire olía a Azufre y el chamuscado suelo lleno de hollín dejaba claras huellas de los desafortunados que iban allí.

-Corran! Vamos, hay que salir de aquí decía un Beartic, líder del grupo, un lote de 4 tipo Hielo lo seguían entre ellos, Rouge el Sneasel y Frigga la Snorunt, eran perseguidos por una manada de Houndom salvajes y ya habían cazado al resto, cuando llegan a la escaleras, no todos pueden entrar a la vez y son alcanzados por los perros.

-Vamos niños bajen yo me encargo.- Dijo el Beartic poniéndose de pie y interponiendose entre sus perseguidores.

-Pero Sr. Beartic!.- Gritaba la pequeña Frigga mientras lloraba.

-Bajen!.- Grito Beartic y fue el inicio del ataque, un Houndom lanzó un Lanzallamas a Beartic pero este lo frena con Rayo Hielo y mantiene a los demas alejados con Ventisca, la fuerte brisa arrancaba las ramas de los árboles, y mientras Rouge, Frigga y el Swinub bajaban, el ultimo de la fila, un Snover es atrapado por un Houndom que uso Colmillo Fuego y lo arrastro fuera de la escalera el escenario era horrible y se podía oír los quejidos de Beartic mientras era atacado y derrotado por los Houndom.

 **Fin del Flashback**

* * *

-Al final solo sobrevivimos 3, Rouge, un joven Swinub y yo, aunque fue algo que supere con los años, y me alegra saber que ya no deberan pasar por todo eso, mas sin embargo eso nos hace mas debiles, por eso te traje aqui donde puedo ayudarte si realmente tu lo necesitaras pero lo que has visto no es nada asi que mejor continuemos.

Marco conmovido por la historia empezo a sentir mas respeto hacia Frigga.

-Si Maestra Frigga.- Dice el, con una sonrisa.

Habiendo llegado a las escaleras se aventuran al ultimo piso del lugar, pero algo los ha estado siguiendo desde el inicio.

* * *

(Soundtrack - The Reluctant Heroes (Piano Cover) - SNK OST)

* * *

Ruinas Centella Final

* * *

Al llegar, era un Coliseo derruido lleno de maleza y en la parte superior del lugar habian varas de acero que capturaban los rayos, formando un domo electrico.

-Que lugar tan increible.- Marco veia el lugar asombrado mientras imaginaba como seria en su tiempo, pero la alegria fue interrumpida por un fuerte rugido.

-Que demonios fue eso?.- Pregunta Marco a la nada.

-Tu ultima prueba.- Dice Frigga mientras se retira hacia la gradas levitando.

-Que!?.

Un Dragonite sale de una compuerta al norte del lugar, este rugia mientra caminaba al encuentro de Marco. Este se preparo a luchar pues no habia escape.

-5ta Regla: Un Cazador lucha con honor y valor hasta su ultimo aliento.- Dijo Frigga.

-Y yo soy un Cazador y juro que asi sera.- Dice Marco con valentía.

El Dragonite rugio con fuerza y Marco esperaba a su poderoso oponente. Una batalla contra un dragón era lo que el queria y ahora la tendra.

* * *

Que tan fuerte sera Dragonite, podra Marco vencer a uno de los tipo Dragon mas versátiles, que lo estuvo siguiendo?

Prox. Capitulo: Lucha con el Corazón.


	9. Capitulo 12: Lucha Con El Corazon

Gracias a Nintendo y a Pokemon por hacer volar mi imaginación.

 **.::Lista de Soundtracks::.**

 **-** HarmoNIZE -Soul Eater OST

-The Reluctant Heroes - SNK OST

-Daylight In Amestris - FMA OST

-Next To You - Parasyte OST

* * *

Pokémon Mundo Misterioso: Memorias Perdidas

Basado en Pokemon Mundo Misterioso

Autor: Eldrow Noldvano

* * *

Capitulo 12: Lucha Con El Corazón

* * *

(Soundtrack (HarmoNIZE - Soul Eater OST)

* * *

El Coliseo, muy derruido, el suelo alguna vez fue de baldosas de piedra que ahora estaban carcomidas por la vegetación, el lugar se caia a pedazos pero aun conserva algo de su antigua gloria, dos guerreros estaban preparándose para un combate, Marco y el Dragonite.

Marco estaba en posicion para atacar con su gran velocidad, pero el Dragonite contaba con una gran resistencia y versatilidad de ataques.

-Bien, voy a derrotarte bestia!.- Dicho esto Marco corre hacia el Dragon y se lanza con Aquajet y le golpea pero para su sorpresa el Dragonite siquiera se movio, Marco retrocede del impacto rápidamente y ahora Dragonite sabe que es su turno y salta para volar, ya en el aire cae a toda velocidad con un aura purpura a su alredor sobre Marco, este esquiva su Carga Dragón, Dragonite ataca con Trueno y Marco le esquiva por poco y contraataca con Hidropulso dándole en la cara pero sin ser un daño considerable.

-Groaaaaaaar!.- El Dragonite da un fuerte rugido y hace retroceder a Marco, seguido el Dragonite ataca con Furia Dragon lanzando una potente ola de fuego púrpura en direccion a Marco pero el lo esquiva usando Aquajet a su derecha y luego gira bruscamente en direccion al Dragonite, golpeandolo otra vez pero en esta ocasión se mantuvo presionando con mas esto solo lo hacia retroceder un poco, el Dragon sostiene a Marco por su cabeza.

-Eh!?.- El sale de su onda de agua y el Dragonite le da un potente Cabezaso que lo clava contra el suelo y seguido una potente Cola Agua el cual Marco esquivo con un rapida reaccion y colocandose detras del Dragonite le dispara su eficaz Rayo Hielo que da de lleno y hace gritar de dolor al Dragon, el Dragonite voltea y le ataca con Lanzallamas y Marco esfuma el ataque con Hidropulso creando una nube de vapor pero de esta sale el dragon con su puño recubierto en electricidad y ataca con Puño Trueno y Marco otra vez le esquiva con un salto a su derecha, pero dejo su defensa expuesta y el Dragon ataca con su cola envuelta en llamas moradas, y le da a Marco una potente Cola Dragon que lo envia volando hacia un muro del Coliseo, El Dragonite mira a Marco fijamente, esperando respuesta pero al desaparecer el humo el ya no estaba alli.

-Grrr!?.- El Dragonite confundido empieza a buscarle mirando de un lado a otro el enorme coliseo, Frigga veia todo sentada en las gradas, pero una voz se escucho en el lugar.

-3era Regla: Analiza tu entorno.

-Groar!?.- El Dragonite busca con la vista pero al voltear recibe un Rayo Hielo en un brazo. Este se queja pero dispara una Lanzallamas a todo el alrededor del campo.

Frigga mira impresionada de la astucia y velocidad de Marco.- Vaya, no lo hace mal.

Marco ataca al Dragonite desde atras con Hidropulso, pero este voltea y a ver pero es atacado por la derecha con Rayo Hielo, Marco utiliza su velocidad para atacar y confundir al Dragonite, este ya molesto toma vuelo y su boca esta cargarda de un potente energia ígnea.

-Que va a hacer?.- Se preguntaba Marco, pero era algo que no se esperaba.

El Dragonite lanza una gigantesca estrella de fuego, una Llamarada al campo que hace una explosión de fuego masiva haciendo salir a Marco, Frigga se cubrio con su aura fria de Ventisca.

Marco sale a la vista y el Dragonite se lanza hacia Marco con un super veloz Golpe Aereo que es inesquivable y hace un daño terrible a Marco.

-Ahhhh!.- Marco expulsa algo de sangre por la boca, seguido el Dragonite le agarra por el cuello y le propina un Puño Trueno en la cara haciéndole chocar de nuevo contra el muro pero esta vez el Dragonite va directo a por Marco y este le dispara Rayo Hielo en una pata, congelandole y haciéndole caer.

-Maldita sea, esto se esta complicando.- Piensa Frigga mientras mira todo.

El Dragonite en el suelo ataca con Lanzallamas, pero Marco con su velocidad se hace a un lado, el Dragon se libera y vuela a raz del suelo a mucha velocidad hacia Marco con Puño Trueno, Marco se agacha y esquiva el golpe, el Dragonite da un giro rapido para atacar con Cola Dragón, pero Marco salta hacia atras evitando el ataque y luego atacando con Rayo Hielo pero no logra siquiera frenarlo, el Dragonite lo ataca con Trueno a esa distancia y le impacta con gran fuerza lo cual empieza a debilitarlo, Marco ya cansado saca de su Bolsa una semilla y la lanza al Dragonite y al chocar, esta explota en humo de colores y deja al Dragon alucinando, pues era una Semilla Aluc.

\- Si.- Marco ataca con Aquajet y hace caer al Dragon seguido le ataca con Rayo Hielo en el estomago pero el Dragon recupera muy rapido la conciencia y ataca la cara de Marco con Puño Fuego.

* * *

(Soundtrack (The Reluctant Heroes - Shingeki No Kyojin OST)

* * *

Marco cae pero se levanta muy rapido, su velocidad le ha servido de mucho pero ya no mas, el Dragonite se irradia de una energia rosa y ahora procedera a atacar, Marco ataca con Rayo Hielo, pero el Dragonite desaparece de su vista y aparece por su derecha y arremete con cabezazo y luego Puño Trueno, su velocidad producto de su Agilidad, había aumentado de manera brutal, Marco trato de ponerse de pie pero el Dragonite lo ataco con Furia Dragon haciendo una un daño impresionante, Marco cubierto con sus brazos trata de resistir pero el Dragonite le empuja con una patada convencional y luego un Puño Trueno desendente que lo deja en el suelo, para evitar que se levante, el Dragonite pisa el pecho de Marco haciéndole un gran daño por el peso, este empieza a cargar un Trueno, y Marco ya no tiene escapatoria, va ha ser derrotado sin duda alguna, Frigga empieza a levitar para dirigirse a detener la lucha, pero...

Una sombra a mucha velocidad arremete al Dragonite con Puño Hielo enviándole unos metros hacia atrás, Marco fija su mirada en su salvador o mejor dicho su salvadora, de pelaje amarillo que formaba una especia de kimono, las terminaciones de sus brazos negras, al igual que la gran boca en su cabeza y era sin duda ella.

Señalando al Dragonite.- Ha llegado sin aviso la ladrona de acero!.- Ahora se señalaba con su pulgar.- Y esa soy yo!.- Haciendo una V con sus dedos apuntando al frente.

-Victoria!.- Grita Marco muy asombrado.

-Ah, ahora arruinaste mi presentación.- Dice Victoria quejándose mientras ayuda a levantar a Marco.

-Oigan que hacen!?.- Dice Frigga impresionada por la llegada de la amiga de Marco.

-Solo vine a ver como iba pero al final siempre me necesitan.- Dice la confiada Mawile.

-Gracias.- Decía Marco mientras le colcaba la mano en el hombro.

Ella responde algo sonrojada.- De...deja esa cosas para después.

-Entonces empecemos.- Marco come una Baya Zidra y recupera algo de energía.

Marco Y Victoria atacan al Dragonite a la vez y este responde con una Furia Dragon, Victoria lo recibe directo pero aun corre hacia el Dragonite demostrando su gran resistencia mas que sus puño estaba envueltos en un fria aura y al abrir su defensa ataca con un doble Puño Hielo pero el Dragonite la frena con un doble Puño Fuego que al chocar hace una mini onda de choque, pero Marco con su gran velocidad se coloca por un flanco y ataca con Rayo Hielo y seguido Victoria retrocede, el Dragonite ataca con su gran velocidad a Marco usando Trueno pero descuido su defensa y Victoria ataco su izquierda con Puño Hielo, el Dragonite en una reaccion rapida, ataca con Cola Dragon pero Victoria cambia de movimiento y usa Triturar en la cola del Dragon haciendole gritar de dolor y cambiando de objetivo a ella.

El Dragonite prende en llamas su puño para atacar a Victoria pero Marco, le impacta un Hidropulso que por suerte le causa confusión, Victoria salta y ataca con Puño Hielo en la cara al Dragonite y luego Marco se aproxima muy rápidamente con Aquajet haciendo que se tambalee hacia atras.

-Groarrr!.- El Dragonite trata de atacar con Cola Dragón pero Marco salta y la esquiva y Victoria la frena con Puño Hielo, Marco en el aire ataca con Rayo Hielo.

-A congelarlo.- Dice Victoria.

-Entendido!.- Marco ataca con multiples Hidropulsos hasta empapar por completo al Dragon y seguido Marco desde atrás y Victoria al Frente atacan al Dragonite con sus ataques de Hielo, congelando hasta el cuello al Dragon.

-Si!.- Marco Y Victoria se alejan del dragón y están alegres por su victoria.

* * *

(Soundtrack Sugerido en Bucle(LOOP) (Daylight In Amestris - FMA OST)

* * *

-Lo hicimos.- Dice Victoria y en su emocion sin querer abraza a Marco.

Marco esta algo sonrojado pero al Victoria darse cuenta lo suelta y cruzada de brazos mira a otro lado. Habia un silencio incómodo pero de repente es interrumpido por lo mas raro de todo.

-Frigga, amiga mia puedes ayudarme, creo que ya termino la prueba.- Dice el Dragonite o mas bien "La", tenia una femenina y delicada voz pero con algo de caracteter aunque no mas que Frigga.

-Ese Dragonite esta hablando!.- Exclama Marco en su asombro.

-Oye, no me digas "Ese", que es muy ofensivo para una dama como yo.- Regaña la Dragonite.

-Lo...lo...lo siento.- Se disculpa Marco.

-Que pasa? Te comio la lengua el Glameow?.

-Ya esta bien.- Dice Frigga mientras se acerca levitando.

-Son unos chicos muy habilidosos, aunque el Floatzel hubiera sido asesinado si no fuese por la Mawile.- Comenta la Dragonite con Frigga.

-Es verdad, pero aun asi no deberias pasar la prueba.- Dice Frigga.

-Que!?.- Responden Marco Y Victoria.

-Asi es.- Dice Frigga en su frialdad.

-Pero si derrotamos a la Dragonite.- Dice Marco.

-Exactamente, "Derrotamos" y quien debia vencerle eras tu.

-Entonces yo asumo la culpa.- Dice Victoria dando un paso al frente.

-Pero, Victoria...

-Yo te meti en esto y tu lo mereces.

-Jeje.- Frigga se rie cubriendo su boca.- Pasaron la prueba, era solo una broma.

-Eh!? Que clase de juego cruel es este.- Pregunta Marco.

-Me hicieron rebajarme!?.- Dice indignada Victoria.

-Jeje, asi fue, de hecho pasaste aunque hubieses perdido, ella no habria matado.- Dice Frigga.

-Si, no es mi estilo.- Dice la Dragonite.

-Ha, yo me largo de aqui.- Dice Victoria mientras se marcha molesta de vuelta a Skyngdon.

-Espera Victoria.- Marco quiso detenerla pero no pudo.

-Bueno, dejame presentarme.- Dice la Dragonite.- Mi nombre el Alouette y soy cazadora.

-Una Dragón Caza Dragones, ahora si lo he visto todo.- Dice Marco.

-Sera mejor volver, ya es hora de regresar.- Dice Frigga.

-Si jefa!.- Dice Alouette siguiendo a Frigga.

-Y como se conocen?.- Pregunto Marco.

-Soy una cazadora de alto rango, pero todo se lo debo a ella y su entrenamiento, soy la primera alumna de Frigga, y aunque no lo parezca, ella disfruta entrenar a las nuevas generaciones.

-En serio.- Dice Marco mientras mira a la espalda de Frigga, la cual guia al grupo.

-Y contra que peleaste tu?.

-Yo era una Dragonair en ese tiempo y tuve que medirme con un Flygon alumno de ella tambien.

-Vaya!.

-Por eso tambien se a ganado el apodo de "La Domadora" pero no es bueno decirle asi, realmente la molesta.

* * *

El Grupo camino por al menos 2 Horas y en el camino se encontraron con Victoria la cual su unio hasta llegar a Skyngdon donde la calles estaban vacias y aun no era tarde, se hecho todos estaban en la plaza del castillo, todos callados veían algo, Marco y Victoria se suben unas cajas a un lado de una tienda cercana y miran, por su parte Frigga y Alouette suben a un tejado.

* * *

Soundtrack (Next To You - Parasyte OST)

* * *

Lo que vieron era algo raro. Estaba Polaris, Elysium y un Serperior.

-Vamos Polaris, todos saben que tu titulillo de heroe no es nada.- Dijo el Serperior con una voz grave pero refinada (Algo asi como Frieza en español latino).

-Di lo que quieras, no tengo tiempo para discutir estas estupideces contigo, Zepher.- Responde Polaris.

-Grrr, eres un arrogante y ya me canse, te reto a un duelo en la Arena del castillo mañana.- Dice Muy enojado Zepher el Serperior

-No quiero.- Dice Polaris a secas.

-Oye Polaris, porque solo no le cierras la boca a este mercenario hablador.- Dice Elysium a su lado.

-Calla mujer, esto no te incumbe.- Replica Zepher.

Polaris cambia su expresion a una realmente molesta y señalando a Zepher.

-Nadie le habla asi a Elysium, mañana te vas a arrepentir de no haber nacido mudo.

-Je, eso lo veremos.- Dice el Zepherior saliendo en direccion al castillo.

Al instante la gente le abre paso y un Guardia Bisharp se acerca al centro.

-Muy bien señores, la pelea es mañana al mediodia, en la arena de Skyngdon ya no hay nada que ver, desalojen el lugar.

Los Pokémon se retiran del lugar comentando y murmurando sobre el acontecimiento, Grace estaba entre la multitud y se acerco a Polaris, Marco y Victoria bajaron de las cajas y tambien fueron al encuentro, Alouette y Frigga se acercaron desde el aire.

-Polaris esta seguro de vencerlo?.- Pregunta Grace.

-Grace.- Saluda Marco Y Victoria.

-Chicos que gusto verlos de nuevo.- Grace abraza a Marco y Victoria.

-Polaris, Elysium como han estado?.- Pregunta Marco, a lo cual responde Elysium.

-Muy bien, gracias, espero mañana verlos en la Arena.

-Alli estaremos.

-Y ustedes, Frigga y Alouette.- Pregunta Elysium.

-Alli estaremos señorita.- Dice Alouette respondiendo por Frigga.

-Bueno vamonos Polaris.

-Un gusto verlos, chicos, conversaremos en otra ocasión.- Dice Polaris mientras se retiran.

Polaris y Elysium se van al castillo.

-Bueno ya nos vamos. Dice Frigga mientras se lleva a Alouette.

-Adios.- Se despide Alouette.

El equipo HaDA, se dirige a la casa, Grace al parecer hizo las compras pues llevaba un bolsa con diferentes insumos.

Al llegar, la tarde habia caido y los comercios estaban cerrando, Marco, Victoria y Grace entraron a la casa y se disponían a cenar, una comida hecha por Victoria, mientras cocinaba Marco hizo una pregunta.

-Que paso mientras no estuvimos?.

-Esto, veras.- Dice Grace ordenando los recuerdos en su cabeza.

Eso sera algo de que hablar.

* * *

Proximo Capitulo: Y que paso hoy?


	10. Capitulo 13: Que Paso Hoy?

BLABLABLA Nintendo y Pokemon BLABLABLA Imaginación.

 **.::Lista de Soundtracks::.**

-Daylight In Amestris - FMAB OST

-Will - Pandora Hearts OST

-Nocturne Of Amestris - FMAB OST

* * *

Pokémon Mundo Misterioso: Memorias Perdidas.

Basado en Pokémon Mundo Misterioso

Autor: Eldrow Noldvano

* * *

 **Capitulo 13: Que Paso Hoy?**

* * *

-Oye, Grace me puedes decir que paso hoy?.- Pregunta Marco mientras sentado en la mesa, espera la cena de Victoria.

-Bueno veras yo sali en la mañana a caminar por la ciudad, a explorar un poco por alli...

* * *

 **Soundtrack: Daylight In Amestris - Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood OST**

* * *

 **Flashback**

Grace camiba luciendo su preciosa capa rojo escarlata, por la ciudad, las calles estaban llenas de Pokémon y los Guardias Bisharp hacian su patrullaje habitual, ella recordo escuchar sobre la gran biblioteca asi que puso rumbo en direccion al castillo, en cuestion de 5 minutos, ya se encontraba en la plaza, entro por la gran puerta principal, y empezo por preguntar en la recepción.

-Buenos Dias, puede decirme donde esta la biblioteca.- Pregunta a un Audino que trabaja allí.

-Si.- El señala a la izquierda.- En ese pasillo, sube la escaleras y esta alli.

-Gracias.- Grace se marcha no sin antes su acostumbrada reverencia.

Siguió por el pasillo y subio unas largas escaleras de piedra, habían Guardias apostados en cada lado de la escalera, como le habian dicho una gigantesca biblioteca con cientos y cientos de secciones diferentes.

Grace veía el lugar con multiples mesones y gran numero de lectores mayormente Psiquicos y Fantasmas, en la entrada un Grovile con lentes redondos lo cual era algo cómico pues no combinaba con su amenazante expresión, ella siguio caminando por los pasillos de la biblioteca hasta llegar a la sección de Dioses y Mitología, ella ojeo los nombres de los libros pero uno llamo en especial su atención, "Del Ser De Los Deseos, Jirachi" ella lo tomo y se sentó a leerlo, las paginas escritas en UNOWK, aunque raramente ella podía leerlo perfectamente, decía "El mundo creado por Arceus, Dios supremo de todo, Vida por el ser Azul Xerneas y Muerte por el ser Escarlata Yvetal, Tiempo y Espacio y todos los elementos por diferentes dioses, mas sin embargo Surgen dioses menores, que no controlan, ni crean, ni destruyen, entre ellos el ser de los deseos, Jirachi el Hada de Acero, sus poderes son capacez de conceder cualquier deseo dentro de lo posible, se ubica e..." varias paginas eran ilegible y en la siguiente pagina un dibujo del pequeño Pokémon, una criatura adorable con cabeza en forma de estrella y como un ojo en el centro..

Grace se levanta decepcionada, y al tratar de retirarse, nota que hay un conocido en la entrada, un Pokémon bipedo azul con agujas en sus manos y un bolso colgando, era sin duda Polaris que estaba devolviendo un libro y al acercarse, Grace pudo escuchar de que hablaban.

* * *

 **Soundtrack: Will - Pandora Hearts OST**

* * *

-Gracias por el libro.- Polaris dejo el libro sobre la mesa.

-De nada, y aparte has tenido suerte?.- Pregunta el Grovile, pero Grace no tiene idea de lo que hablan.

-No.- Polaris, gacha la cabeza algo deprimido.

-Bueno, mejor suerte después.- Dice el Grovile tratando de animarle.

-Hasta luego.- Polaris se marcha del lugar y Grace lo sigue para saludarle.

-Adiós Polaris!.- Dijo en voz baja.

 **Flashback Interrumpido**

* * *

-Oye, Grace, no sera mejor que no sea tan detallista.- Dice Victoria cortando la conversación mientras sirve varios pasteles de baya.

-Si, lo intentaré, donde quede?.- Dice ella poniendo un dedo bajo su boca.

-En que seguiste a Polaris.- Dice Marco con la boca llena.

-Si si, bueno y seguí a Polaris...

* * *

 **Flashback Retomado**

-Oye Polaris.- Dice Grace desde atrás tratando de llamar su atención.

-Um?.- El Lucario voltea y nota que Grace viene hacia el, asi que procede a saludar con su habitual seriedad.- Tiempo sin vernos, como has estado Grace?.

-Bien Señ... digo Polaris.

Ambos empiezan a caminar para salir del castillo.

\- Y donde esta Elysium?.- Pregunto Grace.

-Conociéndola, ha de estar gastando el dinero de la misión en comida, ella es una glotona.

-Es ella asi de verdad?.- Pregunta Grace incrédula.

-No tienes idea.- Dice Polaris.

-Y que libro buscaba, Polaris?.- Pregunta ella.

-Historia y Mitologia Arcaica.- Responde el a secas.

-Me puede decir la razon?

-No es algo de lo que guste hablar con otros, quizá en otro momento.- Corto Polaris la conversación.

Ambos salen del lugar, y alli se separan.

-Bueno, hasta luego Grace ya hablaremos luego.

-Adiós Señ... digo Polaris.

Polaris sonríe un poco por la falta de informalidad de Grace mientras se retira.

Grace empieza a caminar de nuevo por la ciudad, y visita los mercados, y nuevamente se encuentra con alguien conocida.

* * *

 **Soundtrack: Violin Sonata No.1 in D major Opus 12-1 (Esa ni la descarguen que no creo que la vuelva a usar)**

* * *

Una Kirlia con una bufanda Amarilla y una pequeña bata medica, esta comprando algo de comida para ella y sus hermanas.

-Oh, Miranda.- Dice Grace acercándose a ella.

-Señorita como esta?.- Miranda se acerca y pe da un abrazo, el cual Grace corresponde agachándose para recibirlo

-Bien, buscando donde ir.

-Y ya visitaste la biblioteca?.

-Si.

-Y el teatro?

-Um, no creo.

-Tengo un par de boletos para una obra, quieres ir?.- Pregunto Miranda.

-Ok.- Dice Grace afirmando con alegría.

-Bien vamos.- Dice Miranda que en un segundo desaparece usando Teletranportacion deja sus compras y luego reaparece.-Ahora si.

Ambas van al teatro de la ciudad, un imponente edificio al aire libre, estatuas de Pokemon los personajes de obras famosas, el lugar estaba lleno de espectadores y en el pasaron el día viendo la obra en la que salia un Milktank con un casco con cuernos y esta cantaba una ruidosa opera, mientras ella trataban de contener un poco su risa.

Ya empezaba a atardecer y el sol empezaba a bajar, la obra estaba por terminar y el lugar estaba iluminado por antorchas azules, Grace y Miranda notan la hora y deciden salir del lugar, aunque la obra no ha terminado pronto anochecerá y no es muy seguro a esa horas.

-Que bueno es pasar el día contigo.- Dice Miranda muy feliz.- Oye puedo llamarte Nee-Chan?.

-Y eso que significa?.- Pregunta Grace.

-Es hermana en una idioma antigua, y suena muy bonito, Grace-Neechan.

-Jiji, si suena muy adorable Miranda-Neechan.

-Jeje.- Ambas se empiezan a reír.

-Bueno hasta luego Neechan.- Dice Miranda despidiéndose con un abrazo a Grace.

-Hasta luego Miranda.- Dice Grace despidiéndose, mientras la mira irse bailando.

 **Flashback Interrumpido _(Otra Vez)_**

* * *

-Ah, que tierno, ya tienes una hermana.- Dice Marco.- Awwwww!

-Ella me recuerda a algo de mi pasado, pero no se que es.- Dice Grace tratando de recordar.

\- Y ahora lo interesante, que hacías allí cuando Polaris fue retado a duelo.- Dice Victoria mientras termina de comer.

-Oh, bueno eso es en parte mi culpa.

-Queeee!?.- Gritan Marco y Victoria al unisono.

-Si eso paso así...

* * *

 **Retomamos el Flashback**

* * *

Grace volvió a la casa a buscar un bolso para comprar algo de comer, luego fue a la zona del mercado y oyó unos quejidos de una voz familiar,(Otra vez).

-Ahhh, suéltame Polaris.- Gritaba Elysium, Grace se sintió algo curiosa y fue a revisar

-Ahhh, ya déjame, ahhhhhhhh, suéltame.

Grace llega al sitio de donde provenían los gritos

-Polaris déjame, yo puedo comerme esa baya gigante, ahhhhhhh, suelta que yo me la voy a comer.- Decía Elysium que estaba en en restaurante al aire libre, había un reto a quien comiese la baya gigante, y Elysium agarrada del borde de la mesa con su patas delanteras trataba de resistir la fuerza de Polaris que la halaba de sus patas traseras, en la mesa una baya enorme con un tamaño mayor a Elysium.

-Suéltame yo puedo con esa baya.- Decía la glotona de Elysium.

-Vamos Elysium sabes que no puedes comerte eso, ni que fuese un Charizard.

Un grito se escucho desde el castillo, pero nadie le dio importancia.

-Polaris ya!.- Dice Elysium tratando de sostenerse.

A Grace le salio una gota de sudor en la cabeza (Como en los anime).-El Señor Polaris realmente tenia razon.

-No, entra en razón, eso es imposible de comer.- Polaris forcejeo con todo pero a punto de ganar, algo paso por la pervertida cabeza se Elysium.

-Polaris, puedes esperar a que lleguemos a casa para hacerlo, no ves que hay gente aquí, después puedo hacerlo con todo lo que te encanta.- Dice Elysium con un tono de voz seductor, Polaris se puso todo rojo, y soltó a Elysium por la pena, todos miraban la cómica escena, Elysium se acerco a la baya y empezó a morderla esta era bastante crujiente y jugosa (Como una Patilla/Sandia gigante), Polaris se recupera de su pena y pasa su brazo por debajo del vientre de Elysium y la hala sin darle oportunidad de agarrarse.

-Nos vamos.- Dice ya molesto y todavía sonrojado.

-Noooooooo, mi baya.- Decía Elysium como si le quitaran su mas grande tesoro.

Grace veía todo mientras reía con delicadeza, rápido compro varias bayas y otras cosas mas para la despensa y las guardo en la bolsa pero mientras pagaba, siente que es observada, trata de ir a la plaza del castillo para escapar, pero allí sentía lo mismo y sin darse cuenta una cola verde se empieza a enroscase su alrededor.

* * *

 **Soundtrack: Knieves And Shadows - FMAB OST**

* * *

-Pero que chica tan preciosa.- Dice un Serperior con voz de malo.

-Eh!?, quien es usted.- Pregunta Grace confundida.

Un Serperior la enreda con su cuerpo, pasa su cola alrededor de sus piernas y el resto en su torso.

-Soy el Capitán Zepher, a sus servicios bella dama.- Decía la serpiente mientras colocaba su cabeza a un lado de la de Grace.

-Ya suélteme!.- Decía Grace tratando se liberarse de su Atadura pero era inútil.

-Por que? Acaso no te gusto? Jeje.- Decía mientras pasa su lengua por su rostro, ya cerca de sus labios.

-Suelta a la chica, Zepher.- Dijo Polaris desde atrás.

-Oh, Polaris, no puedes dejarme a solas con esta dama.- Dejo Zepher volteando a ver a Polaris que venia con Elysium a su lado.

Grace logra escapar de el con Teletranportacion y se pone detrás de Elysium y Polaris.

-Eh, maldita sea.- Dijo Zepher al darse cuenta de que se le escapo.

-Puedes dejar de acosar a la chicas de la ciudad Zepher.- Dijo Polaris en defensa de Grace.

Grace estaba aterrada detrás de Polaris y Elysium.

La multitud empezó a formarse alrededor del suceso, los guardias estaban allí para detener cualquier conflicto.

-Y quien ye crees que eres para decirme que hacer? Todos saben que tu titulillo de héroe no es nada.- Decía Zepher altanero.

\- Ya, no tengo tiempo para tus estupideces Zepher.

* * *

 **Soundtrack: Nocturne Of Amestris - FMAB OST**

* * *

 **Fin del Flashback.**

* * *

-Y luego Zepher reto a Polaris a duelo mañana.- Dice Grace terminando su historia.

-Bueno, y a tantas quien es ese Zepher que cree puede retar al héroe legendario Polaris.- Dice Marco.

-Eso lo sabremos mañana.- Dice Victoria mientras se levanta de la mesa.

La puerta de la casa se abre y entra Rouge algo ebrio.

-Oigan, chicos vieron la pelea que va haber mañana.- Dice Rouge con noticia vieja.

-Ya lo sabíamos.- Responde Victoria.

-Yo siempre me entero de ultimo, HIP!.- Dice Rouge algo deprimido.

-Oye Rouge quien es Zepher?.- Pregunta Marco.

-Pasame un pastelito y te lo digo.- Marco le lanzo un pastelito a Rouge y este lo devoro al instante.- Es el mayor y mas poderoso capitán mercenario, de la región, es conocido por su violenta forma de pelear y su adicción a las mujeres, y otras cosas mas, ese tipo realmente es un pesado.- Dijo Rouge quejandose.

-Es decir que Polaris la tiene difícil.- Dice Grace.

-No lo se, nadie conoce el limite de poder de Polaris.- Dice Rouge.

-Esa pelea sera algo épico.- Penso Marco.

-Un encuentro digno de verse.-Penso Grace.

-Yo puedo comer esa baya con facilidad, ah!? Que!? Si, si una pelea para recordar.- Penso Victoria.-Bueno a dormir todos.- Dijo Victoria dando razón de la hora.

-Si, estoy de acuerdo.- Dijo Marco.

Todos fueron a dormir, pero Marco y Victoria aun seguían despiertos.

-Oye Victoria, porque me seguiste en la misión.- Pregunto Marco.

-Eh, solo quería ver como iba.

-Entonces, estabas preocupada, por mi?

Ella se sonrojo toda, menos mal Marco no podía verla.

-Buenas noches Marco.- Dijo ella para terminar esa incómoda conversación.

-Hasta mañana.

Marco solo podía pensar en que tanto poder tenia Polaris, en a que sabría la Baya Gigante y el porque Miranda se teletransporto y nadie la vio.

* * *

 **Una gran batalla épica esta por explotar en el próximo capitulo, el Héroe y el Mercenario lucharan por el honor de una dama y demostrar sus habilidades.**

 **PROXIMO CAPITULO: Polaris Vs. Zepher.**


	11. Capitulo 14: Polaris Vs Zepher

Gracias a Pokemon y a Nintendo.

 **.::Lista De Soundtracks::.**

 **-** Daylight In Amestris - FMAB OST

-Bach, Cello suite N1

-Hunting High And Low - Stratovarius (Violin Cover)

-Lullaby Of Resembool - FMAB OST (Extended)

* * *

Pokémon Mundo Misterioso: Memorias Pérdidas.

Basado en Pokémon Mundo Misterioso.

Autor: Eldrow Noldvano.

* * *

 **Capitulo 14: Polaris Vs. Zepher.**

* * *

La casa estaba sola, ni un solo ruido era audible tanto adentro como afuera, solo su agitada respiración, la agitada respiracion de Marco, el estaba en la sala, frente a Victoria.

-Marco?.- Pregunta ella confundida.

El no responde, solo la empuja contra la pared de la sala. Ella algo nerviosa pregunta.

-Pero que haces?

El la toma de las manos, mientras sus rostros se encuentan cada vez mas cerca, ambos podian sentir sus respiraciónes.

-Marco.- Dice ella en casi un suspiro.

Esta a punto de besarla, solo se oye una palabra o mejor dicho un nombre.

-Victoria...Victoria...Victoria...Victoria...Victoria.- Decia la voz de Marco sin hablar.

-Marco, ah.

-Victoria...Victoria...Despierta.

-Eh!?.- Responde ella confundida.

-Victoria despierta.- Dice la voz de Marco cada vez mas cerca.

Un chorro de agua moja la cara de Victoria.

* * *

 **Soundtrack: Daylight In Amestris - FMAB OST**

* * *

-Hyaaaaaaa.- Victoria se levanta sobrexaltada de su cama para descubir que todo no era mas que un simple sueño, un muy raro sueño.

-SUELTAME POR FAVOR!.- Gritaba Marco desesperado que se encontraba atrapado en las fauces de Victoria, que en su susto y sobrexalto lo ataco por instinto.

-Ah, Ok.- Victoria abre su boca dejando todo el superior de Marco libre.

-Si sigo asi, voy a volverme claustrofobico.- Dice Marco limpiandose.

Ella estaba algo sonrojada, a que se debia su sueño, pero ella solo se levanto y fue a la cocina.

-Oye espera, buenos dias.- Dice Marco mientras va tras ella.

Ya estaban en la cocina, y Grace estaba sentada en la cocina con su capa rojo escarlata, leia un libro sobre leyendas y mitos, de inmediato lo cerro al ver a Marco y Victoria.

-Buenos dias Marco, Buenos Dias Victoria.- Saluda Grace con amabilidad.

-Si si Buen dia.- Responde Victoria.

-Oh, anda algo odiosa, Buenos Dias Grace.- Saluda Marco.

Victoria empezo a cocinar el desayuno pero de mala gana, solo trataba de entender que demonios pasa por su mente, aunque luego empieza a despejar y rompe el hielo.

-Bueno ya esta.- Dice ella mientras coloca los platos sobre la mesa.

-Que bien que ya todo esta normal.- Dice Marco alegre como siempre.

-Um? A que te refieres?.- Dice Victoria cortando la conversación de Marco.

-Nada.- Responde mientras come.

-En unas horas empieza el duelo del Señor Polaris.- Dice Grace.

-Si sera mejor salir ya.- Decia Rouge mientras bajaba las escaleras y se acercaba a la mesa.

-Tienes razon, pero no piensas comer.- Dice Marco.

-Si.- Rouge se acerca a la mesa y le quita la mitad del pan de bayas a Marco.- Dame acá.

-Hey!.- Marco se quejaba pero Rouge ni siquiera volteo, solo salio por la puerta.

-Argh, demonios, quedo comida Victoria?

-Nope.- Responde.

-Nooooooooooooo.- Grita el mientras mira el techo.

* * *

 **Soundtrack: Bach, Cello suite N1**

* * *

Marco aun con hambre, Grace y Victoria van al Coliseo de la ciudad, que es mucho mas grande que el de las ruinas centella, hecho en Mármol, Roca Calisa y estatuas de Bronce puro, que mostraban a los mas grandes heroes de la historia de Skyngdom(Una Liligant, Un Medicham, Un Samutott, Una Meganium y Un Blastoise). En las múltiples entradas, miles de espectadores entrando, vendedores ambulantes, y una reunión con caras conocidas, una Kirlia con bufanda amarilla pero sin su bata, venia rapido hacia Grace y de salto le abraza, era Miranda.

-Nee-Chan!.- Decia mientras abrazaba a Grace con mucha alegria.

-Oh, Miranda, viniste a ver el encuentro?.- Pregunta Grace con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Sip.- Respondia ella con alegria.

-Parece que estamos encontrandonos.- Dijo una voz fria y seria desde atras. Era Frigga que venía acompañada de Alouette la Dragonite, que saludaba como un Wobbofet.

-Hola Chicos.- Saludaba Alouette.

-Hola.- Responden los otros al unisono.

Grace se presentaba con la Dragonite, y presentaba a Miranda a Frigga y Alouette.

-Friiiggaaaa!.- Decia una siniestra voz que venia corriendo, era Rouge que venia a abrazar a Frigga.

Ella cierra sus ojos y pone una cara de enfado estilo anime, hasta con todo y la broma roja en la cabeza.

-Como te atreves a aparecerte asi!.- Ella lo recibe con un fuerte cabezaso que le deja un fuerte chichon.

-Auch!.- Decia el mientras se tocaba el golpe.- No tenías porque hacer eso.

-Eso es lo que merece un mujeriego embustero como tu.

-Pero si te traje esto solo para ti.- Decia mientras de la nada sacaba una flor roja carmesi.

Frigga se sonroja por el tierno acto de Rouge pero eso no duro mucho, algo toca el hombro del Weavile y al voltear era una Roserade que parecía muy furiosa, pues a sus brazos le faltaba una flor, ella no medio palabras, y solo le dio una cacheta con sus flores espinosas.

Todos reían al ver la escena.

-Hola chicos que hay?.- Decia la conocida voz de esa Espeon, era Elysium que acababa de llegar.

Todos se saludaron y entraron al lugar, en la décima grada, podian ver todo perfecto, y mas aun pues en el centro de la Arena levitaba como a 15Mts una gran esfera de cristal que hacia las veces de pantalla gigante.

El publico estaba euforico y en un podio del coliseo se encontraba la zona de la realeza, un balcón blanco y dorado con el estadarte del Rey Slowbro, el de los Cazadores de Dragones y el del Consejos de Zorros (Un estandarte blanco, con un simbolo de una llama en el centro y 8 símbolos de diamante de naipes alrededor, cada uno con el color de una Evolucion de Eevee) en este acaban de llegar un gran Slowking con capa de rey de color rojo y la tipica terminacion blanca con motas negras, a su derecha una Azumarill, a si izquierda una imponente Delphox con cara de amargada, y tambien cada evolucion de Eevee con ella.

Grace no puede evitar preguntarse por aquellos en las gradas asi que se le acerca a Elysium.

-Oye, Elysium, quienes son aquellos en el balcon?.- Pregunta Grace sin señalar.

-Nada menos que el Rey Steward IV de Skyngdom, a su lado su hija la princesa Marina II de Skyngdon, la Delphox es Flare, la Primer Ministro y lider del Consejo de Zorros de los cuales todos las Eevoluciones son miembros, y fueron criados para ese cargo desde su nacimiento.- Le explica Elysium.

-Ustedes los conocen?.- Pregunta Grace.

-Si, son algo raros y todos contrastan con sus personalidades distintas, la Vaporeon es Rain, y es la encargada de todo lo referente a los asuntos navales del reino, el Flareon es Evans, y es encargado de asuntos de Guerra y Diplomacia por su gran calma, el Jolteon es Zack, un maniatico de la Guerra, es el encargado de la direccion de los asuntos de seguridad interna del reino, esa Espeon parecida a mi, se llama Dawn, muy calmada, pasiva y sobretodo muy desatenta, es la encargada de los asuntos de misiones, el Umbreon reserio aquel, es Bruno, encargado de la economia, el Leafeon se llama Degren, y el mantiene la seguridad de la ciudad, la Glaceon con cara de emo, esa es Galicia, 1era Lider de los Cazadores de Dragones, por lo tanto tu lider, y la Sylveon alocada a su lado, es Sylvia, 2da Lider de los Cazadores de Dragones.

-Oh, pero era necesario que vinieran todos a ver el encuentro.- Pregunta Grace.

-Bueno, ellos admiran mucho a Polaris.-Dice Elysium mientras mira la Arena.

* * *

 **Soundtrack: Hunting High And Low - Stratovarius (Piano Cover)**

* * *

-Miren ya estan saliendo.- Grita Alouette mientras mira a Polaris salir por la puerta norte y a Zepher por la puerta sur, en el centro un Alakazam hacia las veces de arbitro.

La esfera de cristal mostraba sus imagenes, mediante el poder psiquico en el campo, se podia oir en todo el lugar las voces de los contendientes.

-Buenos, ya saben las reglas, el primero que pase 10 segundos en el suelo pierde, pena de muerte para el que mate al otro, asi que no se exedan, bueno ya pueden empezar.

Polaris estaba calmado con sus manos atras mirando fijamente a Zepher, pero este tenia odio en sus ojos, pero una sonrisa confiada, tipica de su especie con tendencia a subestimar a los otros.

-Bueno Polaris, empecemos el duelo.- Dice Zepher altanero que en un instante se desliza rapidamente a Polaris pero este suelta sus manos, y se prepara, Zepher da un ataque rastrero con Cola Dragon pero Polaris salta hacia atras, y se mantiene quieto, Zepher despliega sus lianas eredaderas de su cuello, y atrapa a Polaris por sus brazos pero este sostiene la Enredadera con fuerza y hala a Zepher hacia el, y procede a saltar y darle una pata convencional en el rostro, pero Zepher fue mas rápido y ataca con Cola Dragon, Polaris hace una gran despliegue de velocidad y se coloca a 10 mts de el.

Todos animan a Polaris, unos cuantos le apuestan a Zepher, pero es una batalla casi decidida.

-Si, acabalo Polaris!.- Grita Elysium animandole a seguir.- Y te hare un monton de cosas ricas.- Dicho esto vino un silencio incomodo y todos veian a Elysium, Polaris colocaba su mano en el medio de sus ojos, con gran pena por el lenguaje lasivo de ella.

-Jeje, tu mujer tiene una boca muy floja, Polaris.- Dice Zepher incitando a Polaris.

Este realmente se molesta por el comentario.

-Ahora me has recordado que hago aqui, y es darte la paliza de tu vida.- Dice Polaris.

-Ven e intentalo, mequetrefe!

Polaris se mueve a una velocidad casi teletransportada, y ahora estabal frente de Zepher y empieza a aremeter con una serie de puños y patadas convensionales pero casi tan veloces como un Combate Cercano.

-Argh!.- Zepher recibio varios golpes mas y luego fue enviado hacia atras por una patada lateral.

-Maldita sea!.- Zepher expulsa una gran cantidad de hojas y ataco con Hojas Navaja, estas a gran velocidad fueron hacia Polaris pero este con una mano en su espalda y la otra al frente envuelta en un aura azul, desvia el resto a gran velocidad.

-Pero que velocidad.- Dice Marco impresionado.

Zepher se desliza hacia Polaris muy rapido y da un salto para atacar con una Cola Dragon descendente, Polaris la esquiva casi teletransportado, Zepher cae y Polaris lo ataca con una patada en rostro nuevamente seguido en el aire de una patads rotatoria y una descendente que manda la cabeza del Serperior contra el suelo.

-No...no puede ser, como ... es... tan rapido.- Zepher se levanta otra vez pero se desliza y ataca con Cola Dragon de manera desesperada.

-No vas a lograr nada asi.- Polaris esquiva el primer golpe y el segundo pero Zepher lanza sus Hojas Navaja hacia Polaris en gran cantidad, casi como un Lluevehojas, Polaris solo desvia todas con una mano mientras avanza hacia Zepher seguido desaparece con su gran velocidad, y luego le da una patada lateral estilo Blaziken en el torso, y luego un gancho en la mandibula, seguido de una serie de puños y patadas en el aire a gran velocidad y una giratoria para enviarlo a la izquierda con gran velocidad.

-Es increible, el señor Polaris no ha usado ni un movimiento.- Comenta Grace.

-Es asombroso, nunca llegare a esa velocidad.- Dice Victoria boquiabierta.

-Quiero aprender esos movimientos, Maestra Frigga- Decia Marco.

-Te parece que yo si acaso llego a los talones de Polaris.- Responde ella.

Polaris parece confiado de su victoria puesto que Zepher no es nada para el. Se acercaba lentamente con las manos atras.

-Maldita sea no voy a perder, no voy a ser derrotado por este malnacido.- Zepher se levanta y da un gran grito al aire, y ataca con Hojas Navaja mientras avanza, Polaris las detiene de nuevo, y Zepher ve una oportunidad y golpea con Cola Dragón descendente pero Polaris se cubre con el antebrazo y a su alrededor se forma una onda expansiva por el fuerte impacto, Zepher lo sostiene con sus Latigo Cepa atandolo de manos y pies y atacando con Hojas Navaja a corta distancia.

-Oh, Polaris!.- Gritaba Marco y Victoria preocupados.

-No subestimen al Heroe Legendario. - Dice Alouette.

Elysium ya sabe el resultado de la pelea y solo mira confiada el encuentro.

Polaris sigue recibiendo el ataque que no es capas de dañarlo lo suficiente.

-Se acabo!.- Polaris hace una onda de aura a su alrededor que quema las enredaderas de Zepher.

-Eh!?.- Zepher lo libera de inmediato y retrocede.

Polaris ataca el vientre de Zepher con una patada giratoria y luego a gran velocidad salta y da una patada doble en la cara de Zepher, luego un golpe con ambos puños cerrados como un mazo en descendente haciendo al Serperior caer seguido cae sobre su estomago y se dirige corriendo a la cara y lo golpea con gran fuerza haciendolo rodar como 6metros pero Polaris lo recibe al final del trayecto con una patada hacia arriba enviandolo a volar y seguido lo golpea a gran velocidad en el aire y luego un combo de golpes y patadas mientras cae, y una patada lateral que lo hace rodar otra vez.

-Se acabo Zepher, no estas a mi altura.- Dice Polaris dandole la espalda y deshonradole.

-No, maldito eh dicho que no!.- Zepher unde sus Latigos Cepa en la tierra, salen del suelo debajo de Polaris sosteniendo sus manos y pies dejandolo inmovil, seguido Zepher le dispara una enorme y potente Hiperrayo blanco haciendo un flash que cega a los espectadores causando una fuerte explosión.

Todos veian atonitos, ese ataque bastaba para acabar con un Salamance, el humo y el polvo se disupaban, y Zepher el cual respiraba con dificultad, empieza a alardear.

-Te lo dije, yo gane... soy invencible, soy Zepher Jajajajaja.- Zepher reia desquisiado hasta que del humo aparece Polaris sin siquiera un rasguño.

-Toma nota.- Dice Polaris.

-Pero que!?

-Los ataques tipo Normal son ineficaces contra el Tipo Lucha y el Tipo Acero.

-No es posible.- Zepher no podia moverse, el Hiperayo lo dejo exausto. Y Polaris solo lo ataco con un potente golpe en el estómago, y Zepher cayo exausto y lastimado.

El Alakazam se acerca a Zepher.

-Esta inconsiente, Damas y Caballeros este encuentro lo gana Polaris.

El publico euforico no se hizo esperar, todos gritaban emocionados.

* * *

 **Fin del Soundtrack**

* * *

 **Soundtrack: Lullaby Of Resembool - FMAB OST (Homework Edit Extended)**

* * *

Pasado unos 10 minutos todos empezaron a marcharse, Polaris se encontraba en los en el Balcón Real recibiendo elogios del gordo Slowking, el Rey Steward.

-Maravilloso Polaris, maravilloso.- Decia el Rey.

-Gracias, su Alteza.- Responde Polaris.

-Sir Polaris, exelente desempeño en combate.- Dice Flare la Delphox mientras se acerca a Polaris.

-De nada, Lady Flare.- Dice Polaris mientras hace una reverencia.

-Alejate de el zorra!.- Grita la impertinente de Elysium mientras viene al lugar con Frigga, Alouette y el equipo HaDA.

-Lady Elysium, es de recordarle que mi interes por Sir Polaris fue algo pasajero, ya no tengo mas interes que de simple amistad.-Dice Flare.

-Si como no, el es mi Polaris, me oyes?.- Dice la celosa Espeon, pero Flare la Dephox solo la ignoro.

-Felicidades señor Polaris.- Felicitaba Miranda.

El Rey ya se habia retirado junto a su hija, y su guardia personal de Bisharp.

-Polaris bien hecho.- Dice un Flareon, era Evans uno de los miembros del concejo.

-Quiero una pintura de este momento con mi heroe favorito.- Dice Rain la Vaporeon.

Al instante llega un Smeargle y un Mr. Mime con un cuadro enorme.

-Todos juntos!.- Grita la Vaporeon.

Y todos se pocisionan para la pintura, Polaris en el centro con Elysium en sus hombros que le lame la cara, Flare al fondo de la imagen, Rain a la derecha de Polaris, y Evans a su lado, Zack estaba a la izquierda y Marco y Victoria tambien a la izquierda de Polaris, Frigga levitaba y Alouette por su tamaño sobre salia, Grace estaba detrás de Victoria y a su lado estaba Miranda y Rouge detras de Rain, Galicia y Sylvia juntas cerca de Zack y Degren junto Bruno y Dawn que miraba algo en la pared, frente a Polaris.

El Smeargle a velocidad luz, hace un monton de rayones de colores en el cuadro y tadan! Una magnifica pintura casi al instante, parecia una fotografia.

-Guau, es increible.- Dice Victoria.

-Oye danos unas copias miniaturizadas.- Dice Elysium al Mr. Mime.

-Que!?.- Marco no pierde detalle.

El Mr. Mime hace un cuadro con sus dedos y apunta a la pintura y hace una copia con reflejo, y la pega en 13 minilienzos de como 40 cm X 50 cm, y le da uno a Polaris y a Elysium, uno a Frigga, otro a Alouette, una a Marco, Grace, Victoria y Rouge, uno a Miranda y uno a cada eevolucion exepto a Rain que se queda con el grande. con un marco de madera y el grande de oro para Rain, que no salia din este par de artistas.

-Es increible, no tenia idea de que fuese posible tal cosa.- Dice Marco mientras mira la pintura.

-Bueno nosotros nos retiramos.- Dice Evans mientras se marcha con sus hermanos y hermanas y sus pinturas cargadas por el poder psíquico del Mr. Mime.

El resto tambien se fue a la plaza del castillo, y de alli para separarse, aun era de mañana,el gran reloj del campanario indicaba la 9:30 de la mañana.

-Bueno, nos vemos luego.- Dice Alouette que se despide junto con Frigga.

-Nosotros también nos vamos.- Dice Polaris mientras se retira con Elysium.

-Yo voy a beber, y a cobrar mi dinero de la apuesta.- Dice Rouge mientras se marcha.

-Hasta luego, Grace Nee-chan.- Y Miranda se teletransporto.

-Adios, Maestra Frigga, y Alouette.- Se despide Marco.

-Adios Elysium y Polaris.- Se despide Grace, y luego los otros.

-Adios chicos, oye Polaris al llegar a casa, quiero comer tu Baya Latano.- Dice la picarona de Elysium.

-Queee!?.- Dice Polaris totalmente rojo.

-Jiji.

Polaris y Elysium se marcharon.

-Bueno y ahora que hacemos?.- Pregunta Grace.

-Vamos a por una mision.-Dice Marco.

\- Ok, corriendo!.- Dice Victoria que va al frente como siempre, Marco corre tras ella.

-Que gran equipo, oigan esperenme.- Dice Grace mientras va tras ellos, y no es muy rapida para correr.

* * *

Y asi continuan nuestros heroes, en su cumplimiento del deber como aventureros, que tretas les prepara el destino ahora?

 **Proximo Capitulo: Una Noticia Inquietante.**

* * *

 **Noticias: Empieza a partir de aqui el Arco del Dragon Negro, y esto se empieza a poner mas serio, y quiza hasta un poco mas largo, gracias a todos los que han leido hasta aqui y a los que siguen esta historia, si te esta gustando no olvides comentar, darme favorito y seguir y enviarme de dolares a mi cuenta personal, Ok no.**


	12. Capitulo 15: Una Noticia Inquietante

Gracias A Nintendo y a Pokemon y a Pokemon Company y a Game Freak y a la mama de quien creo este juego y a su papa y a su abuelo y a su abuela y a goku y a Link y a Oz Bezarius y Edward Elric y a Soma Cruz y a...

.:: INFORMACIÓN ::.

A PARTIR DE ESTE CAPITULO, ESTE FIC CAMBIA SU NOMBRE PORQUE EL OTRO ME EMPEZÓ A SONAR MUY CLICHÉ.

.::Lista de Soundtrack::.

-Will - Pandora Heart Ost

-Sorrowful Stone - Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood Ost

-No Answer - Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood Ost

-Trisha Lullaby - Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood Ost

* * *

Pokémon Mundo Misterioso: Fragmentos de Alma

Basado en Pokémon Mundo Misterioso

Autor: Eldrow Noldvano

Capitulo 15: Una Noticia Inquietante

* * *

Soundtrack: Will - Pandora Hearts Ost

* * *

En un cañon(Zona Montañosa con gran cantidad de acantilados, muy desértico) caia la tarde, el cielo naranja y el sol se hundia en un mar de espejismo al fondo, pero aun se escuchaba ruido que retumbaba por las paredes de los acantilados, los sonidos de una batalla.

-Ni crean que me van a capturar estupidos exploradores.- Decia un Scrafty, un Pokémon de aspecto maleante que llevaba la piel suelta desde sus piernas hasta su cabeza y parece como si tuviese una capucha y unos pantalones demasiado grandes, este habia estado robando a los viajeros y el equipo HaDA estaba luchando en una mision por arrestarle.

-Callate y rindete.- Decia Victoria que peleaba cuerpo a cuerpo contra el tipo Siniestro, ella daba golpes con Demolicion pero el rapido oponente los esquivaba sin soltarse de su piel abultada lo que le daba apariencia de estar confiado.

-Lo tengo.- Dijo Marco que salto y ataco con Bomba Sonica, la onda de choque fue veloz pero el Scrafty lo esquivo por poco, Grace estaba a la derecha y ataco con Bola Sombra pero el oponente la desvio con Golpe Cabeza.

-Este si es ágil.- Dice Victoria.

El Scrafry suelta una de sus manos y le hace una señal de que intente atacarlo, esta usando Mofa, y como era de esperarse, Victoria ataco sin pensar.

-Victoria cuidado!.- Advierte Grace pero era tarde, al estar cerca, el Scrafty con un rápido movimiento con el pie le lanza un Ataque Arena a la cara y la ciega por un momento.

-Ah, mis ojos.- Ella se quedo quieta pero su boca se coloco al frente y ataco con Triturar pero lo esquivo, Marco se lanzo con AquaJet, el ladron corrió hacia el y lo recibió con Golpe Cabeza, el imapacto fue un choque de persistencia, ambos reñian pero Marco fue mas listo y salio de su onda de agua, bajo y le asesto una patada en el estomago y un golpe en la cara.

-Que bien, Marco ya estas usando mas tus golpes convecionales.- Dice Grace.

-Si.- Dijo Marco confiado.

-Golpes convencionales, esto es verdadero daño.- Dijo el Scrafty.

-Eh!?.- El Pokémon Siniestro le dio un Golpe Cabeza en la cara y luego una Patada Baja haciendole perder el equilibrio, con Marco en el suelo, el oponente da un salto para caer con Golpe Cabeza, pero Grace usa su mas reciente movimiento y coloca un Reflejo(Reflejo es para los Atq fisicos y Pantalla de Luz es para los especiales) frente a Scrafty haciendo que se de contra el cristal magico.

-Que!?.- Dice el confundido ladron.

-No debes bajar la guardia.- Dice Grace que usa su poder Psíquico y lo hace levitar, seguido mueve su brazo con brusquedad y manda al ladron contra los muros del acantilado con fuerza y luego contra el suelo de cara y una vez mas lo lanza contra la pared del acantilado, y le apunta con su dedo.- Perdiste.

-No!.- Grita el Scrafty, y Grace le lanza un Rayo Carga que le hace un daño considerable añadido a que estaba debil por los golpes, seguido cae al suelo debilitado, Grace se limpia su capa del polvo y su cabello tambien.

Victoria se acerca aun limpiandose los ojos de la arena, ayuda a poner a Marco de pie.

-Grace es la 4ta vez que salvas la mision, que seria de nosotros sin ti.- Dice Marco en agradecimiento.

-No es nada, pero siento que recupero mis poderes, ya tengo 6 movimientos.- Dice ella.

-7 si cuentas la vez de la Hoja Magica.- Dice Victoria.

-Si, pero bueno aun debemos buscar a Jirachi y llegar al fondo de esto.

El equipo HaDA(Hada De Acero) se acerca al ladron debilitado, Marco saca su placa de explorador y la levanta, todos se toman de las manos y Victoria mantiene al convicto entre sus fauces.

-A la ciudadela de Skyngdon.- Una luz amarilla los ilumino a todos y en un parpadear se encontraban en las puertas de la ciudad.

Marco y las demas entran saludando a los ya conocidos guardias, ponen rumbo a la Comisaria Central de la Ciudad, que estaba junto al castillo, de hecho era una enorme torre pero esta era mas profunda que alta, lo que la hacia un lugar muy seguro, puesto que solo habia una entrada/salida del lugar, y una impresionante sistema de espejos hacia llegar luz solar al fondo del calabozo, El equipo HaDA estaba en el lugar y entregaron al Scrafty a los Guardia Bisharp, en la recepción junto con el anuncio que indicaba su captura y su recompensa por 1500 pokes. Mientras hablaban llega desde la escaleras de la torre un enorme Samurott con su coraza de concha y sus brazos listos para utilizar sus espadas de agua, camina a cuatro patas, viste con una coraza de acero que lo cubre hasta el cuello y el torso, parecia ser flexible pero resistente, en su cabeza su formación que parecía un casco Kabuto (Casco Samurai Pa' los ignorantes), venia hacia ellos y con una señal todos los guardias saludaron de forma militar.

* * *

Soundtrack: Sorrowful Stone - Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood Ost

* * *

-Asi que este el nuevo equipo, los Hada de Acero.- Dijo el Samurott con su voz gruesa y firme.- Jajaja que grupo mas comico, un Acero, un Agua y un Psíquico, que variados, por lo general los equipos son entre Pokémon parecidos y con afinidad de movimientos, o disculpen mis modales, mi nombre es Rorona Ken(Que plagio) o mejor dicho Capitán Rorona Ken de la guardia del Rey Stewart de Skyngdon, a sus servicios.- Dijo mientra extendia su mano para saludar.

-Eh, esto, mi nombre es Marco, soy el lider.- Dice Marco respondiendo el saludo.

-Yo soy Grace, encantada de conocerle Capitan.- Dice ella haciendo sus acostumbradas reverencias con el vestido.

\- Yo soy Victoria.- Dice ella sin darle la mano.

-Bueno es un gusto conocerlos, como es costumbre con el cumplimiento de su mision de captura Nro. 20 se le da el dinero entero.- Dice el Samurott mientras le da la bolsa de pokes que estaba en un escritorio junto a el.

-En serio, los 1500 pokes!.- Dice Marco muy contento.

-Si muchacho y tambien les asendere de rango, pueden darme su placa?

Marco saca su placa de explorador, Victoria empieza a contar con alegria cada poke dorado, y Grace parece muy contenta.

-Configuro y listo!, ahora son Rango Bronce, felicidades.- El Capitan les entrega su placa.

-Muchas Gracias, Capitan Roronoa Kenshin..- Dice Grace.

-Por favor solo dime Capitan Roronoa.

Marco feliz con su placa y Victoria con su dinero, Grace conversaba un poco con el Capitan Roronoa, pero se ven interumpidos pues la campana de alarma esta sonando, y la alarma parece de algo grave.

-Ok, disculpen dejaremos la charla para otro dia.- El Capitan se pone de pie y era increible, media como 2 metros, dio una señal y los Guardias Bisharp se alineaban, su formacion de dos lineas con el capitán al frente, los guardias con su cuchilla izquierda en su torso, lista para apuñalar y la derecha al frente se movian como uno.- Avanzando!.

El grupo de como 20 Guardias salio deprisa y se unían mas guardias. Ya era de noche y las calles se iluminaban por antorchas.

-Sera mejor ir a ver.- Dice Marco, el guarda el dinero y la placa, y siguen a los guardias.

-Vamos...yo...los...llevare...ya estamos...cerca.- Decia un Talonflame con sangre en el pico y algo desplumado, sangraban sus alas y su cuerpo, en cada ala arrastraba un Pokémon de fuego, a la derecha un Charmeleon con su llama casi extingta, muchos rasguño y sangre en el cuerpo y el la boca, y un Quilava en las mismas condiciones.

Ya estaban cerca de la plaza del centro, los Guardias Bisharp fueron y los ayudaron a llegar a la entrada del castillo, alli se encontraron con el Capitan Roronoa, algunos aventureros, Polaris y Elysium entre ellos, y la división medica del Chansey llamado Dr. Chad y sus asitentes/aprendices Gothoritas y Kirlias, entre ellas Miranda con su bata medica, también unos medicos del castillo, unas Audinos y Wigglituff.

-Que les paso?.- Pregunto el Capitan.

-Dr...dra...Dragon...Negro...DRAGON NEGRO!.- Dijo el Talonflame con sus ultimas energias, antes de caer demayado.

-Llevenlos a la enfermeria, ya!.

-Ya oyeron, arriba!.- Dice Chad, en el momento las Kirlias y Gothoritas usan su poder y los hacen levitar y los colocan en camillas, tambien las hacem levitar psíquicamente y los llevan adentro.

-Bueno ya no hay nada que ver, todos a sus casas.- Dicho esto los aventureros entraron al castillo, y otros se fueron a sus casas, pero Marco, Grace y Victoria se acercan rapido a Polaris y Elysium.

-Hola, que fue lo que paso?.- Pregunta Marco rapido.

-Buenas noches, equipó HaDA, la verdad no tengo idea,.- Dice Polaris.

* * *

Soundtrack: No Answer - Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood Ost

* * *

-Cuando dicen Dragon Negro, lo unico que me llega a la mente es un Hydreigon, pero no creo que hallan perdido asi contro uno de esos.- Dice Elysium algo preocupada.

-Por que?.- Pregunta Grace.

-Veran, ese el el equipo Triflame, expertos del tipo Fuego y no por nada son rango Avanzado, no pueden ser vencidos asi, y en todo caso, no hay dragon tan destructivo como para dejarlos asi, esto es muy raro, pero creo que deben seguirme.-Dice Polaris algo preocupado.

-Si.- Dicen todos al unisono, caminan a la ciudad, y empiezan a ir por unas calles solitarias, llegan a una zona algo elevada y frente a ellos una gran casona (mas o menos una mansion) de madera y piedra, toda pintada de Azul oscuro con los marcos de las ventanas blancos.

-Ustedes viven alli?.- Pregunta Victoria.

-Asi es, sean bienvenidos.- Dice Elysium, que abre la puerta con su poder Psíquico, al entrar una enorme sala, con una chimenea rodeada de muebles azul oscuro, en esta una puerta a la cocina, muchos cuadros, entre ellos el de Rain, unas escaleras de piedra que daban a las habitaciones y una puerta junto a estas, que daba a la biblioteca personal de Polaris.

-Guao, es increible de donde sacas tantos libros.- Pregunta Grace.

-Se los compro a la biblioteca o los consigo en exploraciones, y tengo mis contactos, pero esto el lo que quiero que vean.- Polaris saca un libro negro y blanco con el dibujo antiguo de dos seres parecidos en cada color, al abrirlo estaba en una lengua extraña, nadie salvo Polaris y Grace podian leerlo.

-Bueno veran aqui dice: "Un ser negro como nubes de tormenta, veloz como el rayo y destructivo como el trueno,.un dragon tan fuerte como los dioses, un dragon dios, mas no el dios de los dragones, un dragon negro despertara cuando el enviado del ragnarok pise la tierra sagrada, un dragón dara caza a este, nadie se debe interponer todos moriran si lo hacen, un dragon sin sentimientos, sin dolor, un dragón negro llamado Zekrom", luego habla de un dragón blanco de fuego, pero ese no es el punto, creo que es el mismo dragón y de asi, deben derrotarlo los cazadores, o acabaro con todo a su paso.- Dice Polaris mientras mira a Grace con sospecha.- Disculpa Grace pero debo saber algo.

* * *

Soundtrack: Trisha Lullaby - Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood Ost

* * *

-Eh!?.- Polaris toca la cabeza de Grace y luego se empieza a tambalear.

-Que le pasa?.- Pregunta Grace preocupada.

-Esta usando la Percepción de Cronos, su habilidad especial, el puede ver el pasado y el futuro.

A Polaris se le iluminan los ojos y empieza a ver.

* * *

Inicio de la vision

* * *

No es posible, vamos a morir.- Dice una voz de un chico.

-Lo siento mucho, quisiera habertelo dicho antes.- Dice la voz de una chica.

-Yo, no pude hacer nada, lo lamento.- Dice la voz una mujer.

-Maldita sea!.- Dice una voz siniestra.

-Yo no queria que pasara esto, lo siento.- Dice la voz última chica.

-Maestra, tengo miedo.- Dice la voz de una chica sollozando.

Una luz amarilla ilumina todo y se escucha un fuerte grito y luego un estruendo, como una explosion, seguido de una sensacion muy extraña y en eso Polaris despierta.

* * *

Fin de la vision.

* * *

-Que viste?.- Pregunta Elysium algo preocupada con sus orejas caidas.

-Es incierto, su futuro es incierto.- Dice Polaris.

-A que te refieres con incierto?.- Pregunta Marco.

-Ustedes parece que van a morir.- Dice Polaris algo agobiado

-QUE!?.- Dice todos al unisono.

-Eso fue lo que oi, solo pude oir quejidos y lamentos, luego el silencio, no lo se, todo es tan incierto, pero les recomiendo no salgan de la ciudad sin alguien mas poderoso que su compañero Rouge, deben ser acompañados por alguien fuerte si van a salir.

-Pero!? No entiendo nada?.- Dice Marco algo asustado.

-Sera mejor dejarle todo al destino.- Dice Polaris.- Ahora sera mejor que se vallan, hablaremos mañana de esto.

-Ok.- Dice todos de nuevo y salen, el grupo sale en silencio a casa, cenan en silencio y se van a dormir en silencio, pasa unas horas y todos menos Grace duermen, pues Marco y Victoria lloran dormidos, y ella se siente incapaz de hacer algo, esa idea rondo su mente, hasta que se durmio.

* * *

Inicio del sueño

* * *

-Grace, Grace, soy yo, escucha, todo estara bien, concentrate, no va a pasar nada, yo te estare cuidando.- Dice una melodiosa y profunda voz.

-Quien eres?.- Pregunta ella.

-Yo soy tu diosa guardiana.

-Que!?.

-Yo soy Cresselia.

-Cresselia!.- Dice ella ahora mas confundida.

-Tranquila, yo no te dejare, pero no olvides que esta es tu ultima oportunidad.- Dice ella.

-Oportunidad!? De que hablas!?.- Dice Grace confundida.

-Ya hablaremos luego, no temas mas.- La voz se va y Grace despierta derepente.

-Cresselia!.- Dice ella, su ventana aun irradia la luz de la luna llena, pues era medianoche, y sobre su cama una hermosa pluma dorada, una Pluma Lunar.

-Mañana hablaremos de esto, chicos.- Piensa ella mientras se va a dormir, pero solo sueña con lo que dijo Polaris y se imagina a el Dragon Negro, pero su pesadilla pronto desaparece por la Pluma Lunar.

* * *

 **Los eventos empiezan a tomar forma, y esto sera algo que afecte mas que la vida de nuestros heroes, mas que el propio reino, esto llega incluso a los otros reinos vecinos, sean amigos o enemigos, el Dragon Negro es un enemigo en comun.**

 **Prox. Capitulo: El corazón en los puños y el alma en la espada.**


	13. Capitulo 16: El Corazon en los Puños y

Gracias a Nintendo y a Pokemon.

 **.::Lista de Soundtracks::.**

-Lapis Philosophorum CHANT - Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood OST

-Resembool Lullaby - Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood Ost

-Far East Suite-Pizzicato- - Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood Ost

-Ginyu Tokusentai Song

-Confidence - Pandora Hearts Ost

-Will - Pandora Hearts Ost

* * *

 **Pokémon Mundo Misterioso: Fragmentos de Alma.**

 **Basado en Pokémon Mundo Misterioso.**

 **Autor: Eldrow Noldvano.**

 **Capitulo 16: El Corazón en los Puños Y El Alma en la Espada.**

* * *

Soundtrack: Lapis Philosophorum CHANT - Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood OST

* * *

Ya era de dia sobre la ciudadela de Skyndom, la guardia hacia sus rondas regulares, los comerciantes estaban activos y mientras tanto en la Gran Biblioteca del Castillo, Polaris, Elysium, Grace, Marco, Victoria estaba a punto de discutir un tema importante.

Todos estaban sentados en un meson de la biblioteca junto a la ventana.

Polaris fue el primero en hablar.

-Bueno, chicos lo que paso ayer respecto a la vision, es una habilidad nata, se llama Percepcion de Cronos, con ella puedo ver el futuro y el pasado de los demas y de las cosas.

-Y que significa que vamos a morir?.- Pregunta Marco muy angustiado.

-Realmente no lo se, mi vision fue solo unas voces, solo podia oir despedidas y lamentos, pero luego solo hubo silencio.- Dice Polaris.

-Pero que significa, el silencio solo se interpreta con muerte?.- Pregunta Victoria.

-Si, en la mayoria de los casos, pero a veces solo puede ser una division espacio-tiempo.

-?.- Todos estan algo confundidos.

-Imaginen el tiempo como un rio, este se divide en otros mas, algunos siguen, otros se estancan, y muy pocos se vuelven a unir, si sigues la línea, puedes acabar en cualquiera de los distintos finales, pero todos ocurren en diferentes dimensiones, es decir que ya estuvieron muertos.

-Eh!?.- Dicen todos al unisono.

-Esto es una locura, como es eso posibles?.- Dice Victoria.

-Pero es asi.- Dice Elysium interviniendo.- Son pocas las veces que Polaris se a equivocado, pero espero esta vez se equivoque, realmente no quiero que mueran.

-Entonces, que debemos hacer?.- Pregunta Marco.

-Como ya les dije, no salgan sin alguien poderoso de su lado, no hagan misiones demasiado peligrosas, y sobre todo eviten al dragon negro, le recomiendo teletransportarse y escapar de ser necesario, y si van a una mision peligrosa, le recomiendo a Rouge, Frigga o Alouette por compañia.

-Disculpe Sr. Polaris.- Dice Grace interviniendo.- Yo tuve un sueño y luego esto.- Ella saca la Pluma Lunar.- Que es esto? Y porque eh visto a la Diosa Cresselia en mis sueños?

-Viste a Cresselia.- Polaris parecia sorprendido, aun podia ver algo del aura lunar en la Pluma Lunar.- Que te dijo?

-Que no me preocupara, que no iba a morir, que ella me estaba cuidando, realmente fue muy rapido.

Marco y Victoria admiraban la Pluma Lunar.

-Disculpe pero que o quien es Cresselia?.- Pregunta Marco.

-Es la diosa de la luna, esta entre los dioses menores.- Respondio Elysium.

* * *

Soundtrack: Resembool Lullaby - Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood Ost

* * *

-Para que nos llamaron?.- En eso llegan Frigga y su equipo, conformado por Ace el Azumarill con la capa celeste y el simbolo de cazador en la espalda, y Alouette la Dragonite, (El Vanillaice ya no sale mas).- Buenos Dias a todos.- Alouette aun saludaba alzando la mano, y y Ace moviendo la cabeza.

-Buenos Dias.- Responden todos.

-Esto cambia las cosas, Cresselia esta involucrada y como ella tiene algo que ver que todo esto, que tienes que ver tu en esto?.-Preguntaba Polaris mirando a Grace.

-No lo se.- Responde.

-Bueno, nescesito acompañen a el equipo HaDA en las misiones.- Dice Elysium.

-No.- Responde Frigga.- Ellos deben aprender a cuidarse solos.

-Pero...

-Ya he hablado.- Dice Frigga.- Si sienten que son debiles, pues acompañenlos ustedes o entrenenlos o que se yo, sera mejor si entrenan con Ash, Lanma o Frederick.- Frigga se retira junto a su equipo.

-Bueno esta claro que ella tiene razon.- Dice Elysium.- Lo lamento.

-Entonces siganme los llevara a entrenar.- Dice Polaris, Marco parece empezar a alegrarse y Victoria tambien le sigue, pero Grace aun sentada admira la Pluma Lunar y piensa en que tiene que ver con esto.

-Oye Grace vamos.- Dice Marco ayudandole a levantarse.

-Si.- Se levanta y sacude su capa y continua.

Polaris y Elysium junto al equipo HaDA van a la otra seccion del castillo donde se encuentran los Cazadores de Dragones, caminaron por el pasillo de las flamas azules, y llegan a la Plaza/Arena, entran a donde Ash el Wigglituff para entrenar.

-No nos va a entrenar usted.- Pregunta Marco a Polaris.

-Ya quisieras, pero no, hoy debemos partir al Reino de Forestia, tengo ciertos asuntos asi que no nos veremos en un tiempo.

Dejandolos alli, Elysium y Polaris se despiden.

* * *

Soundtrack: Far East Suite-Pizzicato- - Fullmetal Alchemist Ost

* * *

-Cuidado!.- Dice Marco que en un rapido movimiento empuja a Victoria pues casi es impactada por un Machoke que fue enviado contra la pared en un duelo contra Ash.

-Gr...gracias Marco.- Dice Victoria muy asustada e impactada.

-Amigos queren jugar de nuevo.- Dice el infantil de Ash a todos sus oponentes Tipo Lucha en el suelo.

-Noo.- Dicen agonizantes al unisono mientras tratan de levantarse.

-Buen dia Maestro Ash.- Dice Marco seguido Victoria y Grace saludan tambien con un amigable gesto.

-Oh mis amigos, como estan? Han venido a jugar un rato.- Dice sonrriendo a punto de saltar de felicidad.

-No disculpe.- Responde Marco cabe destacar el cambio de cara de Ash.- Vinimos a entrenar un poco nuestras debilidades.

-Eso es facil.- Dice Ash alegre de nuevo.- Tu no tienes resistencia a los golpes fisicos, te falta practica en combate cuerpo a cuerpo.- Le dice a Marco.- Tu eres muy precipitada y no analizas a tus oponentes y eres presa facil si te lanzas a las mandibulas del Mightyena.- Dice señalando a Victoria.- Y tu confias demasiado en tus poderes especiales, debes balancear tus tecnicas entre especial y convencional pues si peleas con un tipo Siniestro o Acero estas perdida.- Le dice Señalando a Grace.

Todos se ven las caras sabian que era cierto, y que mas da, Ash aunque es un solo un niño grande es el maestro.

-Yay vengan, Frederick, Lanma.- Dijo Ash y en eso se abre una puerta secreta de la cual sale humo blanco.

* * *

Soundtrack: Ginyu Tokusentai Song

* * *

El humo cubre la mitad de la habitacion y dos siluetas bipedas se pueden mas o menos distinguir.

-He aqui el guerrero de los puños elementles.- Dice una voz masculina.

-He aqui el luchador del combo infinito.- Dice otra voz masculina.

-Somos ágiles.

-Somos fuertes.

-Somos invencibles.- Dicen ambos al unisono.

De repente se crea una onda expansiva a la derecha y el humo se disipa y luego lo mismo a la izquierda.

Aparecen dos tipos Lucha.

-Yo soy Lanma.- Dice un Medicham mientras salta al centro del lugar.

-Y yo soy Frederick.- Dice un Sawk mientras salta al Centro tambien.

-En el aire chocan pie con pie en una patada caen juntos el Medicham solo sobre su pie izquierdo y el Sawk solo el derecho, se toman de las manos giran, lanzan al Medicham hacia arriba, Sawk se apoya solo sobre su pie derecho, levanta su rodilla y deja su brazos como crucificado y luego cae Medicham sobre la cabeza de Sawk haciendo la misma pose, Sawk prende sus puños en electricidad y Medicham en fuego.

-Somos los hermanos Blackbelt.- Dice finalizando su espectáculo con una explosion tras ello que se veia epica.

Ash aplaudia muy rápido.- Que bien, que bien, otra vez.

-Lo sentimos, eso es un espectaculo.- Dice el Sawk, seguido el Medicham cae dendo una voltereta en el aire callendo y arrodillandose con los brazos extendidos.

-De edicion limitada.- Dice Medicham completando la idea.

-Guao.- Dice Marco boquiabiento.

-Si verdad.- Dice Victoria boquiabierta.

-Es muy impresionante.- Dice Grace boquiabieta.

-Bueno entrenaran combate cuerpo a cuerpo convemsional con ellos.- Dice Ash.

-Considerenlo un honor.- Dice Lanma el Medicham.

Marco empezo a entrenar con el Sawk, trataba de golpearle con los puños pero el los detenia sin esfuerzo.

-Vamos mas rapido que eres un Floatzel.- Dice el Sawk.

Marco empezo a tratar de atacar mas rapido pero no lo suficiente, Sawk detiene su golpe y le da una patada lateral en la cara seguida del clasico final de Karate.

-Auch.- Marco se levanto y siguio entrenando.

Victoria entrenaba con el Medicham, trataba de asestarle un puño pero se le imposibilitaba pues sus brazos eran pequenos y el era muy rapido, asi que dio un rapido giro y trato de golpear con la mandibula de acero, pero falla por poco seguido trata de abalanzarse para taclearlo pero Medicham con una patada descendente en la cabeza dando de lleno contra el suelo.

-Vamos arriba, tienes noción, sigue asi.

* * *

Soundtrack: Confidence - Pandora Hearts Ost

* * *

Grace trataba de pelear contra Ash pero no era facil, trataba de asestar una Bola Sombra pero era muy veloz, luego invoco decenas de hojas de colores y ataco con Hoja Magica, era infalible pero Ash se lanzo en carrera contra ella y las Hojas no le hicieron ni cosquillas.

-Eh!?.- Ash ataco con Portazo pero Grace se teletransporto tras el y en lo que volteo, ella le ataco con una bofetada en el rostro que le dolio mas ella.

-Eso no sirve, realmente no tienes lo minimo en fuerza fisica.- Dice Ash.

-Es verdad.- Dice ella algo decepcionada de si misma.

-Y, has pensado en portar una espada.- Le dice Ash.

-Que!?

-Si, eso te ayudará, no nescitas mucha fuerza, la sostienes con tu poder psíquico.

-Pero!?...

-Hey, Pierrot ven aqui.

-Voy!.- Dice una voz desde afuera, en eso entra un Farfetch'D y su clasico puerro y un Marowak de acompañante.

-Pierrot y tu tambien Maverick, enseñenla a empuñar una espada.- Dice Ash.

-A ella, es un Gardevoir sus poderes especiales ya son muy devastadores, tambien una espada.- Pregunta Pierrot el Farfetch'D.

-Sip.

-Me encanta!.- Dice Pierrot.

Marco es lanzado a una pared cerca de ellos, se levanta y se lanza con Aquajet.

-Bueno, veamos que tal, Maverick pasame la espada de practica.- Ordena Pierrot y el silencioso Marowak llamado Maverick saca una funda de la nada, en esta un sable con el mango cerrado en un estilizado arco estilo Rapier, toda hecha en madera, se la dan a Grace, parece algo pesada pero luego se acostumbra.- A ver lanza algo.- Grace aun no termina de precesar todo.

-Bueno, esto, veras, no se nada de esto.- Dice Grace algo asustada.

-Lanza un corte.

Grace levanta la espada desenfunda y ataca con un sablazo desde arriba y Pierrot lo detiene con su puerro.

-Porque debo usar una espada?.- Pregunta Grace.- No es anti natural que un Pokémon porte un arma?.

-No, es que acaso Maverick o yo somos anti naturales, yo escogi este puerro entre miles, es mi arma, corta como una espada, Maverick heredo ese hueso, lo usa como espada, muchos Pokémon usan armas, no es anti natural es cubrir tus debilidades, de lo contrario seria la cena de algun Mighyena o Liepard.

-Pero, es algo raro.

-No para nada, despues te acostumbraras y pelearas muy naturalmente si lo combinas con tus poderes especiales.

-Bueno, entonces empecemos.- Grace hizo una reverencia y su espada a un lado puso el filo al frente y su otro brazo en la espalda como hacia Pierrot.

-Ya!.- Ambos empezaron su entrenamiento y Grace mejoraba rapido al igual que Marco y Victoria.

Pasaron horas, y ya la tarde iba a finalizar, Marco tenia multiples moretones pero el Sawk tambien lo que indicaba que ya pudo asestar ataques.

-Chico, que rapido aprendes, pero pasa por Aqui seguido que aun te falta.

-Si señor.

Victoria no tenia muchos daños pues su piel no asumia daños fisicos aunque si bastante dolor, el Medicham parecia cansado y tenia heridas leves de mordiscos.

-Nada mal, has empezado a ser mas calmada pero te falta velocidad.

-Eso crees, yo creo que me falta mas agresividad.

-Nada de eso, mas entrenamiento mañana.

* * *

Soundtrack: Will - Pandora Heart Ost

* * *

Grace estaba cansada y Pierrot tambien pero aun chocaban espadas, Grace esquivaba con su teletrans. Y Pierrot la seguia con su velocidad y su vuelo, ambos llegan a un punto de fuerza fisica, pero Grace lo empuja con Psiquico y lanza su espada y la hace dirigirse como un proyectil, Pierrot en el aire la desvia pero ve una Bola Sombra inminente, asi que la corta a la mitad generando una explosión, Grace atrae su espada nuevamente y se teletrans. Detras de el y da un corte descendente pero Pierrot lo frena y aterriza, Grace ataca con Hoja Magica pero Pierrot las desvia todas con su Puerro, y luego le da una un ataque lateral en un costado haciendola caer derrotada otra vez.

-Demonios, asi pelean los grandes, aprendes rapido, con mucho entrenamiento llegaras a mi nivel.

-Usted lo cree Maestro.- Dice Grace con una mano en su costado.

-Claro, es mas me enorgulleses, ahora entrenaras con esta.- Maverick le da a Pierrot un largo estuche, una Rapier de mango de acero dorado, y una hoja ligera de acero, y adornos en la empuñadura.

-Para mi?.- Dice ella asombrada.

-Si, hace unas horas estabas insegura pero si este nivel lo alcanzanstes en un dia, te recomiendo entrenes mas tiempo y seras invencible.

-Gracias, maestros.- La funda traia una correa que ella coloco en su cintura esta quedaba algo baja y caida pero se veian muy bien, y combinaba con su capa escarlata la cual ella empezo a sacudir.

Todos agradecieron y ya callendo la noche se dirigen de nuevo a casa aunque ahora se sienten mas seguros, mañana le espera mas entrenamientos, pero por ahora.

-Hoy cenamos afuera.- Dice Marco

-Si!.- Ambas alegres gritan al unisono

La noche callo sobre el reino y la calma recorrio las oscuras calles, pero en algun lugar aun hay miedo

* * *

Fin del Soundtrack

* * *

Un pequeño pueblo es atacado y sus defensores, grupos mercenarios y hasta cazadores de dragones caen contra el Negro Dragon de trueno, en la busqueda del elegido del Ragnarok mas inocentes caen, el sufrimeinto cunde y graves consecuencias vendran a raiz de esto.

 **Proximo Capitulo: Cazadores y Presas.**


	14. Capitulo 17: Cazadores Y Presas

**Buenas queridos Lectores disculpas por el retraso, me habia bloqueado mentalmente asi que tome un descanso, pero ya esta aqui el capitulo 17. Y Con bastantes Soundtracks, espero lo disfruten y dejen Reviews, Gracias a todos por haber alcanzado los 350 Lectores en 3 Meses, todo se los debo a ustedes.**

* * *

Gracias a Pokémon y a Nintendo por hacer volar mi imaginación

 **.:: Lista de Soundtracks ::.**

 **-Daylight In Amestris - Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood OST**

 **-Hum Of The Streets - Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood OST**

 **-The Reluctant Heroes - SNK OST**

 **-Lullaby Of Resembool - Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood OST**

 **-I Hate Everything About You (Violin Cover) - Three Days Grace**

 **-Shy (Piano Cover) - Sonata Arctica**

* * *

 **Pokémon Mundo Misterios: Fragmentos de Alma.**

 **Basado en Mundo Misterioso.**

 **Capítulo 17: Cazadores y Presas _(Arco del Dragón Negro Parte 1)_**

* * *

(Soundtrack: Daylight In Amestris - Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood OST)

* * *

Ha pasado un mes desde que empezo el entrenamiento del Equipo HaDa (Hada De Acero), y ya han obtenido una mejora considerable, en especial Grace, cuyas habilidades con la espada se han hecho impresionantes, pero hoy se preparan todo el contingente de Cazadores de Dragones, Los Mercenarios del Rey, y grupos independientes, para unirse en una gran mision conjunta, una Caza de Dragones.

El mes anterior ocurrio un grave y alarmante incremento en los ataques de Dragones Salvajes, muchos equipos han caido gracias a esto, sin olvidar al Dragon Negro y sus brutales ataques a aldeas enteras, la economia y la moral de los habitantes del Reino de Skyngdom esta decayendo.

Pero hoy todos los equipos se han reunido frente a la plaza del castillo, los equipos son en extremo variados, desde Tipo Normal hasta el Tipo Hada, entre ellos se encuentra el equipo de nuestros protagonistas, El Equipo HaDA.

* * *

-Oye, Victoria, se te ve muy bonita esa capa celeste.- Le dice Marco, pues para estas misiones, los cazadores de Dragones se identifican portando Capas Celeste con un broche del escudo de armas de los Cazadores de Dragones (en un escudo amarillo un dragon negro parecido a un Salamence atravesado por dos lanzas negras en X).

-Gracias Marco, a ti no se te ve mal, te disimula lo niñato, jeje.

-Oye!

-Chicos por favor, no es momento de pelear, estamos en medio de un importante evento, prestemos atencion.- Dijo Grace aun con su capa escarlata, y debajo de su broche dorado con piedra preciosa verde, estaba el broche de los Cazadores de Dragones, en su delgada cintura, un cinto que sostenia su espada rapier.

-Grace, solo estoy emocionado, esta es nuestra oportunidad de volvernos un equipo famoso.- Le respondio Marco.

-Tiene razon, es ahora o nunca.- Dijo Victoria enérgicamente.

-Bueno, y por cierto, donde esta Rouge?.- Pregunto Grace.

-De seguro tras alguna chica bonita.- Respondio Victoria de manera sarcastica.

* * *

(Soundtrack: Hum Of The Streets - Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood OST)

* * *

-No esta vez.- Respondio Rouge desde atras que venia junto a Frigga, Ace y Alouette. Todos portaban la capa celeste.

-Hablando del Rey de Skyngdom.- Dice Victoria de forma burlona.

-Chicos, como han estado?.- Preguntó Frigga la Frostlass.

-Bien, Gracias.- Respondio Grace.

-Que hay!?.- Saludo Alouette con su acostumbrada energia infantil.

-Buenos dias, jovenes.- Saludo Ace el Azumarill.

-Hola.

-Y, porque no estas en nuestro equipo Rouge?.- Pregunto Marco algo dudoso.

-Soy un miembro provisional, en aventuras iría con ustedes pero como cazador de dragones voy junto al Equipo Flama Ártica.- Dijo con orgullo.

-No espero mucho de un cobarde como tu.- Le respondio Frigga con desprecio.

-Ya veras nena, al primer dragón lo mato en tu nombre.

-Hey, mas respeto, que la mayoria de los de mi especie sean salvajes no te da derecho a referirte asi a mi raza.- Reclamo Alouette.

-Disculpa Alouette, jeje, a veces olvido que eres un Dragon, al ver esos hemosos ojos tuyo.- Dijo Rouge con tono seductor y pícaro.

-Eh, esto...- Alouette estaba bastante sonrrojada por el cumplido.

-Oye, ya deja tranquila a mi alumna.- Regaño Frigga dándole un golpe en la cabeza a Rouge.

-No seas celosa, a ti tambien te amo.- Le respondio el mujeriego y seductor Weavile.

-Miren alla!.- Señalo Grace al castillo, de donde se veia el balcon de piedra, en el cual estaban dos Pokémon, una Glaceon y una Sylveon.

* * *

(Soundtrack: The Reluctant Heroes - SNK OST)

* * *

-Esas son las lideres, de seguro iniciaran con el discurso y el despliegue de ordenes.- Dijo Frigga mirando atentamente a ellas.

La Glaceon se asomo por el balcon con una mirada fria y sería que contrastaba con la alegre expresion de su compañera, tras ellos tambien estaban los heroes Elysium y Polaris.

-A ustedes aventureros, todos los que nos siguen en esta noble mision, hace un siglo que luchamos contra los dragones, no lo hacemos por supervivencia, lo hacemos por supremacia, se dice de leyendas que antes todos los Pokémon viviamos en armonia con los Tipo Dragon, pero nadie sabe porque de la noche a la mañana empezaron a atacarnos.- Hablo Galicia la Glaceon, con un tono profundo y maduro pero con bastante feminismo.- Todos hemos alguna vez enfrentado a un dragón, y le prometo esta vez salir victoriosos de esta gran empresa, nuestro objetivo sera la erradicacion de los dragones que atacan las aldeas, sigan los lineamientos del cazador de dragones, pues aquellos que los rompan, les juro que yo misma les hare pagar.- Dijo con bastante firmeza.- Nuestro objetivo secundario es encontrar al "Dragon Negro" y eliminarlo, contamos con ustedes heroes del reino.- Dijo Galicia con gran orgullo, seguido se escucho el grito de guerra, de aprobación y de entusiasmo en aquellos guerreros.

-Pero que hermosa es.- Dijo Marco embobado viendo a Galicia.

-No seas tonto, ella jamas se fijara en ti.- Le dijo Victoria poniendolo en orbita.

-Por que?

-Porque eres un niñito inmaduro.

Los equipos empezaron todos a salir por la puerta norte de la ciudad, carretas de provisiones, armas y transporte de algunos comerciantes que se lucraban vilmente como Joltiks de los aventureros, se dirigian a las montañas y las zonas boscosas del reino, donde los ataques eran mas comunes, los equipos caminaron por horas hasta una region alta, desde donde se podia ver todos los pueblos aledaños, en aquella montaña quedaba un enorme castillo de piedra gris, custodiado por Guardias Bisharp, los equipos entraron y establecieron el castillo como lugar temporal de residencia. La bandera y el estandarte del castillo fueron cambiados por los de cazadores de dragones, en la plaza de entrenamiento estaban varios equipos reunidos pues en unas horas iniciaria la primera ronda de caza.

* * *

(Soundtrack: Lullaby Of Resembool - Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood OST)

* * *

El Equipo HaDA y El Equipo Flama Ártica estaban reunidos.

-Marco, tu como lider de tu equipo, tienes gran parte de la responsabilidad de lo que ocurra a partir de ahora, has entendido?.- Sermoniaba Frigga a Marco con su frio tono de siempre.

-Si Maestra Frigga.

-Jovenes, tiempo sin verlos.- Saludo Polaris que se acercaba solo.

-Polaris!.- Saludaron todos menos Rouge y Frigga.

La conversacion duro unos 15 minutos, hablaban de todo un poco.

-Me alegro por ustedes, espero verlos vivos cuando todo esto termine.

-Eh!?.- Los otros se intimidaron.

-Si, despues de estas misiones procuro no hacer muchos amigos, la mayoria muere.

-Eh!?

-Tranquilos, solo bromeaba, nos vemos luego.- Polaris se fue dejando asustados al Equipo HaDA, Polaris entro al castillo de paredes de piedra, y una hermosa alfombra roja en el corredor, todo el lugar estaba iluminado por antorchas, era una vista epica, Polaris subio las escaleras a una torre, en esa un habitacion en el último piso, alli estaban sentadas alrededor de una mesa con un enorme mapa de la region, Galicia la Glaceon, Sylvia La Sylveon y Elysium.

-Esta alla afuera, esa chica de la capa roja, estoy bastante seguro de que es la enviada.-Dijo Polaris.

-Estas seguro, realmente no parece muy fuerte.- Dijo Sylvia que se asomo a ver a Grace por la ventana de la torre.

-Lo es, tiene un potencial oculto y un aura Escarlata, no es algo comun.- Dijo Polaris.

-No comun no significa poderoso, Sir Polaris.- Le respondio Galicia sin voltear a verlo pues estaba concentrada en el mapa planeando su estrategia.

-Esta bien Polaris, por ahora sera mejor ver como se desarrolla la situación.- Le dijo Elysium dedicándole una calida y tierna sonrisa, lo cual hiso sonreir a Polaris y sonrojarse un poco.-Ven Polaris, sera mejor pasar un tiempo a solas, no quiero que esta sea nuestra ultima mision, debemos prepararnos.

-Si, claro.- Polaris la siguio afuera de la torre dejando a solas a Sylvia y Galicia.

-Ahhh.- Suspiro Sylvia.- Tuviese un novio asi, me volveria loca y no dejaria nunca.

-Eso es lo que hace Elysium.- Le respondio Galicia seria y sin mirarla.

-Y cuando mi hermanita va a buscar pareja, no crees que ya es hora, la juventud no es para siempre, sabes?.- Le dijo algo preocupada.

-No tengo tiempo para esa cosas.

-Bueno, ese chico Floatzel no dejaba de mirarte en la reunion de Skyngdom, ni durante el viaje, si me preguntas, creo que le gustas.

-No seas tonta, que insolencia.

-Jiji, sabes que si, y tu a veces los volteaste a ver, vamos sabes que si.

-Eso no es cierto.- Dijo Galicia algo apenada perdiendo su frialdad.

-Mi hermana y el Floatzel, debajo del arbol, se quieren casar, tralala.- Cantaba infantilmente Sylvia.

-Grrrr.- Sylvia se fue corriendo de la torre, mientras Galicia le lanza Rayo Hielo.- Largate de aqui!, no me molestes!

-Jiji.- Sylvia se fue.

Mientras tanto el Equipo HaDA, observa los tablones de anuncios para saber que equipos les asignaron de compañeros, pues los equipos, deben ir en grupos de a 4 equipos.

-El Equipo Flama Artica se le asigna el comando de los siguientes equipos.- Leia Marco junto a Grace, Victoria que miraba a otro lado distraída y Alouette la Dragonite que es estaba como representante de su equipo.- Equipo Sombra Veloz, Equipo Valkyries y Equipo Hada de Acero, Que bien iremos con ustedes!.- Exclamo Marco con alegria.

-Si, es mejor estar entre amigos, aunque no me lleve muy bien con Ursula.- Dijo Alouette algo molesta por lo ultimo.

-Quien es Ursula?.- Pregunto Grace.

-Ya la conoceran, aunque es pesima compañia.- Dijo Alouette algo incomoda.

* * *

(Soundtrack: I Hate Everything About You (Violin Cover) - Three Days Grace)

* * *

La noche cayo y varios equipos de exploracion en conjunto con equipos de cazadores salieron a recopilar informacion del territorio y detener a los Dragones que cazan por la noche, los muros y el exterior del castillo estaba iluminado por antorchas azul hielo que mantenian alejados a los dragones.

Marco, Grace, Victoria Alouette, Frigga, Ace y Rouge estaban en el gran comedor del castillo, donde en principal, en la parte mas alta del lugar se encontraban, Galicia, Sylvia, Elysium y Polaris, todos disponiendose a cenar.

-De pie los lideres de Equipos.- Dijo Galicia.

En seguida en la parte alta se reunieron varios Pokémon 15 en total, algunas caras conocidas como Polaris, Zepher y Frigga estaban arriba.

Reunan a sus equipos en sus mesas y organizence, mañana daremos inicio a la Cazeria.

-Siiiiiiii!.- Gritaron todos con entusiasmo.

En la mesa de Marco, se sento Frigga y luego llegaron varios Pokémon, Una Loppuny, Una Florges, Una Beartic, Un Absol, Una Luxray y Un Arcanine. Todos se sentaron en la misma mesa que Frigga. Y Marco no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Galicia, en eso Victoria le da un codazo en el brazo a Marco sacandolo de su fantasia.

-Oye, por que hiciste eso?

-Hump!.- Exclamo ella haciendose la desentendida.

-Presentandome una vez mas, mi nombre es Frigga, lider del Equipo Flama Artica.

-Yo Soy Marco, lider del Equipo Hada de Acero.

-Yo Soy Erinys, Lider del Equipo Valkyries.- Dijo La Loppuny.

-Yo soy Silver, Lider del Grupo Mercenario el Equipo Sombra Veloz.- Dijo el Absol.

-Mañana sera el gran evento, espero no ver muerto a ninguno y que volvamos todos a salvo.- Dijo Frigga.

-Que asi sea, Lider Frigga.- Dijo Erinys con un tono hermoso y cautivador pero a su vez serio y maduro.

-Rezo a Arceus para que nuestra mision sea un exito.- Dijo Silver con una voz algo "EMO", sonaba triste y deprimido.

-Tranquilos, el siempre suena asi.- Dijo la Luxray de su equipo en un tono burlon e infantil bastante femino pues era una chica.

-Hoy disfrutemos del banquete, pues nada nos garantiza un mañana.- Dijo Frigga elevando una copa.

En eso Grace empieza a sufrir un jaqueca y a ella empieza a llegar un recuerdo.

-Kyaaa, mi cabeza.- Enseguida Grace perdio el conocimiento.

-Grace, Grace, estas bien!.- Dijo Marco Con Preocupacion.

Elysium miraba a Grace de manera extraña, sus ojos enpezaron a brillar.

* * *

(Soundtrack: Shy (Piano Cover) - Sonata Arctica)

* * *

 **Inicio del Recuerdo**

* * *

-Mis guerreros, disfruten esta noche pues puede ser la ultima, mañana enfrentaremos nuestro destino!.- Dijo la voz de una chica enérgica.

-Quien eres, quien es esa voz?.- Se preguntaba Grace.

-Salve, la Reina...- Grito una multitud.

-La Reina, que Reina, Reina de que!? Que significa esto!? Que son esos ojos brillantes.- Dijo Refiriendose a unos ojos purpuras en la oscuridad de su recuerdo.

* * *

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

* * *

Al despertar, Grace estaba en una cama de paja y heno en una habitación del castillo por la cual entraba la luz de la luna, Marco, Victoria y los otros miembros de los equipos estaban dormidos a excepcion de Silver.

-Que paso?.- Pregunto Grace.

-Te desmayaste, y tus amigos te trajeron aqui.- Respondio Silver.- Tambien te trajeron unas manzanas para que cenaras, mañana es un dia importante deberias dormir.- Le Dijo Silver.

Grace tomo una manzana y luego de comerla se durmió, solo podia soñar en cosas hermosas por culpa de la Pluma Lunar la cual siempre llevaba consigo.

* * *

 **Ahora estan cada vez mas cerca de la profesia de Polaris, los encuentros seran fuertes, y es un buen momento para ver que tan poderosos se han hecho nuestros queridos protagonistas.**

 **Proximo Capituló: El Poder de una Valkyria. (Arco del Dragon Negro Parte 2)**


	15. Capitulo 18: El Poder De Una Valkyria

**Gracias a Nintendo y a Pokémon por hacer volar mi imaginacion.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: CAPITULO LARGO**

 **.::Lista De Soundtracks::.**

 **-** **Lullaby Of Resembool - Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood OST**

 **-** **Requiem For a Brigadier General - Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood OST**

 **-** **Versus Homunculus - Fullmetal ALchemist Brotherhood OST**

 **-** **The Reluctant Heroes - Shingeki No Kyojin OST**

* * *

 **Pokémon Mundo Misterioso: Fragmentos de Alma.**

 **Basado en Pokémon Mundo Misterioso.**

 **Autor: Eldrow Noldvano**

 **Capitulo 18: El Poder de una Valkiria.**

* * *

 **Soundtrack: Lullaby Of Resembool - Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood OST**

* * *

Ya habia amanecido en aquellas fria montañas y la noche anterior se reporto un total de 5 ataques a pueblos y caravanas comerciantes por parte de los dragones salvajes, los grupos de caza liderados por el Equipo Cirno (Galicia y Sylvia), empezarán la inspección en varias aldeas cercanas y otras no tanto, el Equipo Flama Ártica, Hada de Acero, Valkyrie y Sombra Veloz les fue asignado unos pueblos al norte, en la zonas boscosas.

El grupo es dirigido por Frigga y Silver, el resto los sigue sin mantener una formacion, cada uno lleva su respectiva capa celeste a excepcion de Grace, entre ellos sobresalia Erynis la Loppuny, que mas alla de su hermoso y elegante aspecto fisico, llevaba al igual que Grace, un arma, consigo llevaba una lanza de al menos 2 metros, similar a las lanzas anchas de caballeria medieval estaba envuelta en cintas blancas, parecia momificada, ella la llevaba sobre su hombro como si no pesase nada.

-Disculpa Erynis.- Pregunto Marco algo curioso.

-Que quieres?.- Le respondio sin voltear y bastante odiosa.

-Que es esa lanza que llevas contigo?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia.- Respondió ella.

-Por favor, me mata la curiosidad.

-Ah, eres un niño, dejala en paz Marco, no vez que esta _"en sus dias"_.- Dijo Victoria.

-Eh!? Que dijiste, enana insolente!?.- Respondio molesta Erynis.

-Les recomiendo no hacer molestar a la jefa.- Les dijo Azucena la Florges, una miembro del Equipo Valkyria.

-Por que?.- Le pregunto Marco en susurro a Azucena.

-Ella es bastante amigable, pero por ahora esta concentrada esta rastreando a los dragones con su oido, y es mejor no desconcentrarla.

-Dices, que escucha todo con sus orejas, vaya y son bastante hermosas.- Dijo Marco que estaba a punto de tocar una de sus orejas.

-No hagas eso!.- Grito Azucena. Fue muy tarde, Marco la tomo sus orejas.

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaa.- Grito Erynis como una pequeña Buneary seguido y de manera instintiva le dio una "Esplendida Patada" en el estomago mandandolo contra un arbol cercano, el resto del equipo volteo a ver y Ursula la Beaetic, miembro del equipo de Erynis no contuvo su risa.

-Lo siento.- Se disculpo Azucena por Erynis que algo sonrojada siguio caminando junto al resto del grupo, Victoria se acerco a Marco y lo ayudo a poner de pie.

-Gracias Victoria.

-Eso te pasa por niñato.- Le Dijo ella.

* * *

 **.::Erynis La Loppuny::.**

 **-Tipo: Normal**

 **-Miembro: Lider del Equipo Valkyrie**

 **-Sexo: Hembra**

 **-Arma: Lanza de caballero medieval, hecha en acero, madera y oro, mide 1,5 metros.**

 **Es un chica bastante amistosa fuera de misiones, pero cuando de cazar dragones se trata, es una luchadora feroz y brutal empuñando su gran lanza llamada "La Garra de Yvetal", por las cantidades de dragones que han caido ante esta misma. Odia que toquen sus orejas o hagan malos comentarios sobre ella.**

 **.::Movimientos::.**

 **-Rayo Hielo**

 **-Puño Hielo**

 **-Puño Mareo**

 **-Atracción**

* * *

El grupo se dirigio a una pequeña aldea llamada Solak, una aldea con gran cantidad de árboles y arbustos de bayas, al llegar esta estaba parcialmente acabada y destruida, seguramente obra de algun dragon, el resto intacto y en el centro una hermosa fuente con una estatua en honor al Pokémon de las flores y la naturaleza, Shaymin en su forma cielo, esto indicaba a que Dios (Pokémon Legendario), siguen.

* * *

 **Soundtrack: Requiem For a Brigadier General - Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood OST**

* * *

-Esta aldea la esta pasando mal.- Dijo Alouette al ver como se escondian al verla pues ella era un dragon.

-No me digas!.- Respondio Ursula sarcasticamente.- Esto esta lleno de debiluchos.

-No te expreses asi de estos pobres aldeanos, ellos cultivan lo que comes y eso es bastante.

-Oh, disculpa, mascota de Frigga, acaso ofendi tus estupidos sentidos de moral, dragona imbécil!

-Maldita traga hielo.

-Perra sumisa de Frigga.

-Te voy a chamuscar hasta que no seas mas que cenizas.- Dijo Alouette muy molesta con llamas en la boca.

-Intentalo, y sabras porque me llaman, la pesadilla de los dragones.

-Nadie te dice asi.- Le dijo Azucena.

-Callate, tu F...- No termino de decir nada al recibir un Puño Mareo de parte de su lider.

-Lo siguiente sera mas doloroso si no te callas ahora, y disculpate con Alouette.

-Que!?, Primero muerta.

-Eso se puede arreglar.- Dijo Frigga con su oscura mirada fantasmal. Eso hizo a Ursula recondiderar um poco.- Tu tambien, disculpate Alouette.

-Hey, pero yo por que, si yo no he hecho nada?

-No te rebajes a su nivel.- Le dijo Ace.

-Me disculpo pues.- Dijo Alouette mientras le extiende la mano a Ursula.

-Bah, lo que sea.

-Les dije que era pesima compañia.- Les dijo Alouette a Marco, Victoria y Grace.

-Ya veo porque.- Respondio Grace.

-Frigga, lo sentiste, se acerca, estara aqui en una hora.- Le dijo Erynis a Frigga.

-Si.- Respondio Frigga viendo al cielo.- Debemos coordinar su llegada.

-Llegada?.- Pregunto Grace, mientras se sentaba en el borde de la fuente en el centro.

-Ellas pueden sentir al Dragon que se acerca.- Le responde Alouette.

-Eso es genial, no creen?.- Exclamo Marco.

-Jeje, si que lo es.

Algunos aldeanos se arman de valor y salen al encuentro de Frigga y su equipo al ver los simbolos de cazadores, el pueblo es habitado por Pokémon en su mayoria de tipo Planta, Agua y Bicho, algunos Cartepie, Bulbasaur, Budew y otros pequeños de tipo Agua se acercan a admirar a los heroes, Alouette hace una pose herorica para llamar la atencion de los pequeños, pues a ella le encantan los pequeños Pokémon. Grace por su lado, los observa analiticamente, Marco Y Victoria estaban algo mas atentos, A Frigga le desagradan un poco los pequeños, mientras que Silver y su equipo estaban bastante cansados como para darle mayor atención, Erynis ya algo mas calmada se agacho a saludarles con una tierna sonrisa, igual Azucena, mientras que Ursula los espantaba con gruñidos. Poco despues los demas estaban alli, observando a los Cazadores de Dragones, y es cuando Rouge empieza a coquetear con la Roserades del lugar, Frigga, Silver, Marco y Erynis fueron a la ultima casa, de hecho es mas bien un enorme árbol hueco, en esta vive el anciano lider de la aldea, un Venasaur.

-Ustedes deben de ser los cazadores que pedimos hace unas semanas, verdad?.- Preguntó el Anciano.

-Asi es.- Respondio Frigga.- Yo soy Frigga.

-Yo soy Silver, un gusto.

-Mi nombre es Marco.

-Y yo soy Erynis.

-Un gusto verlos, pero ya es algo tarde, ya sabemos como apaciguar al dragon.

-Que!?- Responden todos al unisono bastante incredulos.

-Si, miren por la ventana.

Todos se acercan y lo que ven es algo realmente estupido, los Pokémon estan haciendo una montaña de bayas, pan, diversas frutas y trigo.

-Ustedes estan? Alimentando al dragón!?.- Pregunto Marco incredulo.

-Es mas bien, darle lo que busca, asi causa un daño menor.- Dijo el anciano.

-Eso es lo mas estupido que he visto en 15 años de cazeria.- Dijo Frigga.

-Pero funciona, no es asi?

-Eso no sirve, solo alimentan a su verdugo.- Dijo Erynis.

-De hecho, se me ocurre un plan.- Dijo Silver.

-Un plan?- Pregunto Marco.

-Hagamos una trampa.- Dijo Silver.

-Je, me gusta como piensa este emo, pero eso es para ladrones, a un dragon se le atravieza el corazon y ya!.- Dijo Erynis.

-Alguna vez lo has intentado?.- Pregunto Silver.

-No es necesario, preveo una estruendosa falla.- Dijo la Loppuny.

-Entonces no cooperes y ya, ve a buscar al dragon en las montañas, y que te coma en su territorio.

-Eso es mejor que segui el plan de una trampa!

-Ponganse de acuerdo de una vez!.- Dijo el anciano.

-Eh!?

-De hecho, combinemos ambas ideas.- Dijo Marco.

-El joven Marco, es mas sensato que ustedes, deberia de darles vergüenza.- Dijo Frigga en burla

-Entonces dilo!.- Dijo Erynis algo molesta.

-Ok, todo va asi...

* * *

 **Fin Del Soundtrack**

* * *

 **.::Azucena La Florges::.**

 **-Tipo: Hada**

 **-Miembro: Equipo Valkyrie**

 **-Sexo: Hembra**

 **Una chica de apariencia presumida y altanera, pero es todo lo contrario, es muy voluntariosa y disfruta de la compañia de sus amigos, es muy preocupada por su aspecto, y es la mano derecha de su lider Erynis a quien admira mucho, tiene la cualidad de dejar flores en su campo de batalla, lo cual le da un cierto toque de elegancia, odia los pantanos.**

 **.::Movimientos::.**

 **-Fuerza Lunar**

 **-Campo De Niebla**

 **-Campo De Hierba**

 **-Tormenta Floral**

* * *

Todos los equipos y los aldeanos empezaron a recolectar bayas, y las colocaron en el centro del pueblo, ya faltaban 15 minutos para la llegada y la trampa estaba armada, todos estaban en sus casas y el equipo HaDA estaba dentro de la posada viendo todo con las ventanas entreabiertas. El Equipo Sombra Veloz estaba resguardando las casas, el Equipo Flama Ártica estaba oculto entre los arboles y Ace en la fuente.

En unos arbustos cercanos al monton de bayas y alimentos estabam ocultas, Azucena y Ursula.

-Ya va a llegar.- Susurro Grace que ya podia sentir su presencia.

En eso bajo un enorme Hydreigon, cayo cerca del monton de fruta y empezo a mirar hacia los lados, escupiendo fuego con su Lanzallamas, algunas casas empezaron a quemarse, pero nadie reaccionaba por lo que empezo a disparar contra los arboles y casi le da al equipo Flama Ártico, que estaba oculto.

El Hydreigon empezo a comer bayas y solo se escucho una voz.

* * *

 **Soundtrack: Versus Homunculus - Fullmetal ALchemist Brotherhood OST**

* * *

-Te tengo maldito!.- Del monton de bayas salio Erynis de un salto, empuñando la Garra de Yvetal, esta era gruesa en el filo de acero que era practicamente toda la lanza, con cobertura de oro en el mango combinado con madera.

El Hydeigon iba a atacar con Pulso Dragon pero a sus pies cayo un Rayo Hielo proveniente de la posada por parte de Marco, de los arboles por parte de Frigga, Rouge y Alouette, de un Arbusto por parte de Ursula y de la fuente por parte de Ace, el Dragon estaba frenado, y Erynis le mando a volar con Puño Hielo, seguido un Carambano por parte de Ursula y Grace lo arrojo contra el suelo con su poder Psíquico desde el edificio.

-Di adios!.- Erynis dio un salto y empuñando su lanza atravezo el corazon del dragón con su lanza, dando fin a su vida.

-Si!.- Gritaron todos saliendo de sus escondites.

-Lo derrotamos, dijo Marco. El equipo Sombra Veloz venia rapidamente y parecían alarmados.

-Si, lo logramos, dijo Frigga.

-Ese no el dragon!.- Grito Silver a lo lejos.

-Que dices?, no te escuchamos!.- Dijo Victoria.

-Ese no es el Dragón!.- Grito Silver aun lejos

En eso las orejas de Erynis, el sentido de Frigga y el poder de Grace, sintieron la presencia sobre ellos, un Pulso Dragon, Un Lanzallamas y un Pulso Umbrio creo una division entre los equipos dejando una pared de flamas entre ellos, y colocando en un combate en solitario al Equipo Valkyrie.

\- Que empieze el show.- Dijo Erynis sin miedo alguno, y enseguida bajo su atacante, un Hydreigon mucho mas grande y seguramente mas poderoso que el anterior, pues tenia varias cicatrizes en el cuerpo.

Ursula, Azucena y Erynis estaban listas para pelear contra esa bestia.

* * *

 **.::Ursula La Beartic::.**

 **Tipo: Hielo**

 **Miembro: Equipo Valkyrie**

 **Sexo: Hembra**

 **Es una osa bastante irritante, se molesta con todo, y prefiere resolver todo con pelea, odia el pacifismo, e incluso se puede decir que es malvada y fria, pero aun asi, siente algo de respeto por Erynis y sigue sus ordenes, es bastante impaciente, y tiene cierta rivalidad con Alouette. Odia a los Pokémon pequeños.**

 **.::Movimientos::.**

 **-Rayo Hielo**

 **-Ventisca**

 **-Cuchillada**

 **-Frío Polar**

* * *

El Hydreigon bajo y el resto se limitaba a observar pues la ayuda no era necesaria, Erynis empuño su arma.y arremetio contra el usando un corte producido con su arma, el Hydreigon retrocede y evita el ataque y seguido ataca con Lanzallamas que Erynis evita con un salto lateral.

Azucena se empieza a concentrar y empieza a crear un Campo de Hierba, el suelo de piedra empieza a llenarse de flores y hierba silvestre creada por ella, Ursula arremte con Cuchillada y el Dragon la frena con un ataque de Cola Dragon, Erynis da un salto y le da un patada en la cabeza quedando en el aire, haciendolo cambiar de objetivo, ahora el Hygreigon da un salto y trata de atacar a Erynis con Triturar.

-Ja!, eso es sencillo!.- Dijo Erynis en burla y aun en el aire da un giro y le da un golpe con el lateral de la lanza en su cabeza central, y cae sobre el fresco Campo De Hierbas creado por Azucena.-Tu turno.- Dijo ella chasqueando un dedo y guiñandole un ojo a Azucena.

-Ok, aqui vamos!.- Azucena levanto una Tormenta de Flores que golpeo con fuerza al Hydreigon pero solo distrayendolo pues el daño era menor.

Ursula corrio y embistio a Hydreigon con un ataque convencional pero de mucha fuerza, el Hydreigon retrocede y se levanta sobre dos de sus patas y trata de pisotear a Ursula pero esta se pone de pie y hace un despliegue de fuerza bruta y retiene al Dragon Siniestro.

-Bien, chicas, no puedo sostenerlo todo el dia!.- Grito Ursula.

-Kyaaa.- Erynis salto y arremetio con Puño Hielo, seguido en el aire una patada para alejarse, el Hydreigon bastante lastimado toma vuelo y ataca con Cola Dragon a Erynis, ella lo bloquea con su lanza, y cuando el Hydreigon estuvo a punto de atacar con Pulso Dragon, se distrajo pues un denso Campo de Niebla cubre el campo.

* * *

 **Soundtrack: The Reluctant Heroes - Shingeki No Kyojin OST**

* * *

-Señoritas, el movimiento final!.- Dijo Erynis euforica como un Berserk en batalla.

-Si!.- Respondieron las otras dos

Ursula salto y saco del aire al Hydreigon lanzandole contra el suelo. Trato de levantarse pero al ver el campo de niebla se abre y Azucena junto sus manos y creo una Fuerza Lunar.

-Fuerza Lunar!.- Azucena disparo pero el Hydreigon se elevo para esquivarlo, en el aire Ursula desde el suelo lanzo una potente Ventisca pero el Hydreigon la desaparecio con tres Lanzallamas.

-Se acabo para ti.- Erynis salto dio un potente gancho con Puño Mareo, seguido se aferro a al Hydreigon y lo golpeo con Puño Hielo mandandolo contra el suelo, en el aire Erynis disparo con su hocico un Rayo Hielo a las patas y a las alas dejandolo aferrado al suelo seguido cae sobre el usando su lanza y atinandole directo al corazon matandolo al instante, las flores de la tormenta flotaban a su alrededor y el fuego azul del Pulso Dragon en el suelo, Erynis hace una V de victoria con una sonrisa junto con su entorno logrando un final de pelicula.

-Lo lograron.- Dijo Grace impresionada.

-Son increíbles.- Le siguio Victoria.

-Eso, supera todo lo que hemos visto..- Dijo Marco boquiabierto.

Todos salieron e incluso los aldeanos hasta el viejo Venasaur.

-Lo hicieron, derrotaton al dragon, aclamen a las heroinas de Solak.- Dijo el anciano Venasaur y aldeanos celebraron, se les trajo girnaldas de flores, frutas y bayas a las chicas del Equipo Valkyrie. E incluso un Smeargle de la zona creo un dibujo para hacerles una estatua a ellas.

-Y nosotros no hicimos nada, verdad?.- Dijo Laverna la Luxray a Silver.

-No vi que siquieras lanzaste Chispas al dragon, toleraralo, ellas tienen la gloria hoy.- Dijo Silver.

-Ay, mi Silver siempre tan sabio.- Dijo la Luxray algo seductora.

-Alli vas de nuevo, verdad?.- Dijo Leonidas el Arcanine a Laverna.

-No te intrometas, el me ama, solo que no lo sabe.

-Jaja, si tanto te ama, porque no esta aqui.

-Eh!?.- Laverna miro a su lado y el Absol ya no estaba alli, estaba junto al resto del grupo.-Silver! Espera!

Todos comentaban el gran suceso pero las valkirias eran las protagonistas, Frigga incluso felicito a Silver por su plan de la trampa, a Erynis por la ejecución y a Marco por la idea de unirlos.

-Supongo que podemos pasar la noche aqui, verdad?.- Dijo Rouge abrazado con dos Roserades.

-No!.- Dijo Frigga algo molesta y celosa.- Y nos vamos ahora, debo reportar esto a la Maestra Galicia.

El grupo completo se fue rumbo al castillo, la noche empezaba a caer y esperaban llegar antes de la medianoche, pero...

-Maldita sea!.- Dijo Frigga al mirar, el camino por el cual habian venido sufrio un deslace impasable y tardarian mucho en destruirlo y quedarian expuestos si se cansaban.

-Por aqui hay una cueva segun el mapa.- Dijo Alouette.

-Y que esperamos, vamos alla!.- Dijo Victoria entrando de primera como siempre

-Oye espera!.- El grupo la siguio hasta adentro.

* * *

 **Ahora deberan cruzar la enorme cueva para atravezarla y llegar al castillo, aunque algo es seguro, no estan solos, algo mas los asecha en la oscuridad, algo siniestro(no literalmente).**

* * *

 **Próximo Capitulo: Sombras en las Sombras.**


	16. Capitulo 19: Sombras En Las Sombras

Gracias a Pokémon y a Nintendo por hacer volar mi imaginación.

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIA: CAPITULO MAS LARGO QUE EL ANTERIOR.**

 **.::Lista de Soundtracks::.**

 **-Shy - Sonata Arctica (Piano Cover)**

 **-Lullaby Of Resembool - Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood OST**

 **-I Hate Everything About You - Three Days Grace (Violin Cover)**

 **-Requiem For A Brigadier General - Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood OST**

* * *

 **Pokémon Mundo Misterioso: Fragmentos de Alma.**

 **Basado en Pokémon Mundo Misterioso.**

 **Autor: Eldrow Noldvano.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 19: Sombras en las Sombras**.

* * *

 **Soundtrack: Shy - Sonata Arctica (Piano Cover)**

* * *

El equipo completo habia entrado en la cueva oscura, la luz de afuera empezaba a desaparecer y en un instante, la salida habia desaparecido y ya no habia vuelta atras, estaban en una mazmorra misteriosa, estaban en la Caverna Sombría.

* * *

 **.::Caverna Sombria P1::.**

* * *

El primero en hablar fue Silver, que junto a Laverna eran los unicos que podian ver en la oscuridad a la perfeccion.- Esta bien, preparemonos, segun el mapa este lugar tiene solo 10 pisos.

-Todo parece tranquilo.- Dijo Laverna cuyos ojos amarillos brillaban en la oscuridad y ella podia ver a traves de las paredes.

-Sera mejor avanzar.- Dijo Frigga.

-Si.- Respondieron todos al unisono.

-No se porque tengo de nuevo la sensacion de que hay algo siniestro mas adelante.- Dijo Grace algo preocupada.

-Que no sea otro Hydreigon, ya estoy harto de Hydreigons!.- Dijo Marco.

-Si, de todas maneras somos mas que antes, esta vez no nos derrotara ningun dragon.- Dijo Victoria con orgullo.- Ya no somos debiles los de aquella vez.

-Tienes razon.- Dijo Grace con algo mas de animo.

-La salida esta a la derecha.- Dijo Erynis.

-Bien hecho, todos a la derecha.- Dijo Frigga.

-Alto.- Reclamo Laverna.

-Que pasa?.- Pregunto Leonidas.

-La salida esta alli, no lo ves?.- Dijo Azucena.

-En el techo hay un nido de Ferroseed y si entramos van a caer sobre nosotros.

-Entonces que hacemos?.- Pregunto Marco.

-Leonidas!.- Dijo Silver.

-Si señor!.- Leonidas entro solo a la camara de la escalera y justo entrando cayo el primer Ferroseed pero Leonidas lanzo una Llamarada al techo acabando con todos y dejando el sitio iluminado con llamas en el techo.

-Vaya!, eso esta increible.- Dijo Marco.

El grupo entro a la camara y tomaron las escaleras a la siguiente planta.

* * *

 **.:: Cueva Sombria P2::.**

* * *

-Avancen.- Comando Frigga.

El grupo mantuvo el paso, de vez en cuando conversaban un poco entre si, algunos Pokémon salvajes de tipo Bicho y de tipo Roca aparecian pero eran rápidamente derrotados por el enorme grupo, en poco tiempo llegaron al final y tomaron las escaleras.

* * *

 **.::Cueva Sombria P3::.**

* * *

El grupo continuo, consiguieron recorrer gran parte de aquel laberinto.

-Chicos, ya habian estado en una oscura cueva como esta antes, verdad?.- Pregunto Alouette.

-Si, pero no es la mejor de las experiencias.- Dijo Victoria.

-Oh, alli fue donde encontraron al Hydreigon, no es cierto?

-Si, pero Rouge lo derroto luego que caimos inconcientes.- Dijo Grace.

-Esta vez, sera mas divertido, una Mazmorra es mas divertida con amigos.- Dijo Alouette.

-Oye, Alouette, que edad tienes?.- Le pregunto Victoria.

-Eh?, y porque esa pregunta?.

-Curiosidad?.- Respondió Victoria algo dudosa.

-Yo tengo 14.

-En años Dragon, verdad?.- Pregunto Grace.

-No, en edad normal.

-QUE!?.- Respondio el equipo HaDA al unisono.

-Que, porque, que edad tienen ustedes?.- Pregunto Alouette algo procupada.

-Yo tengo 19.- Respondió Marco.

-Yo tengo 18.- Respondió Victoria.

-Yo debo tener al menos 21.- Dijo Grace dudando un poco de su edad, pues no la recordaba.

-Que!, y yo que empezaba a interesarme en Marco.- Dijo Alouette.

-Eh, esto.- Dijo Marco sonrojado.

-Esa dragona hija de #$* - Penso Victoria.

-Jeje, tranquila, igual sigues pareciendo mayor que nosotros.- Dijo Grace.

-Si?.- Dijo Alouette algo sonrojada.

-Aunque a veces te delata tu forma de hablar.

-Que!? En serio!? Huy que pena.- Dijo ella.

El grupo continuo avanzando hasta el siguiente piso.

* * *

 **.::Cueva Sombria P4::.**

* * *

La caverna empezaba a cambiar, ahora habia un poco mas de agua presente, y era mucho mas oscura, excepto el agua, pues debajo habian cristales luminosos.

-Laverna, ilumina un poco esta cueva.- Dijo Silver.

-Claro querido!.- La Luxray empezo a generar electricidad estatica y creo suficiente luz como para dar algo de iluminación.

-Nada mal.- Dijo Rouge.

-Si, eso es muy util.- Dijo Erynis.

-Ya dejen de parlotear, debemos salir de aqui, este sitio me da escalofrios.- Dijo Frigga algo nerviosa.

-Que pasa? No has superado ese miedo a la oscuridad?.- Le pregunto Rouge.

-No!.- Respondió ella molesta.

-Esta bien, pero no te enojes.

-Camina y ya!

* * *

 **.::Silver El Absol::.**

 **Tipo: Siniestro.**

 **Sexo: Macho.**

 **Equipo: Mercenarios Equipo Sombra Veloz. Lider.**

 **Prefiere callar la mayoria del tiempo, es muy calculador y frio a la hora de la batalla, prefiere la estrategia por encima de la fuerza, en su tiempo libre prefiere leer por lo que tiene muchos conocimientos, desde Medicina hasta Cocina avanzada. Odia comer Bayas Zreza. Solo Laverna la Luxray lo logra sacar de concentracion, y parece no notar que ella siente algo por el.**

 **.::Movimientos::.**

 **-Pulso Umbrio**

 **-Mordisco**

 **-Rayo Hielo**

 **-Psicocorte**

* * *

 **Soundtrack: Lullaby Of Resembool - Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood OST**

* * *

Al cabo de un rato notaron que ya habian estado en esa seccion de la cueva, al parecer estaban perdidos pero al menos ya habian mapeado parte de la cueva.

Alouette no pudo soprtarlo mas y hablo.- Oigan, podemos detenernos a comer un poco?, estoy hambrienta.

-Eh!? Consigamos un sitio para descansar.- Ordeno Rouge.

-Desde cuando estas a cargo?.- Pregunto Frigga.

-De seguro tambien tienes hambre, verdad?

-Eh, yo soy una cazadora de alto rango, cosas como el hambre son cosas que sobrellevo con facilidad. (GROARRRR! Sonidos del estomago). Frigga se sonrojo de pena.- Esta bien, hagamos una pausa.

El grupo se establecio en una pequeña seccion de la cueva, Leonidas prendio una fogata con sus ardientes llamas, pronto todos estaban comiendo parte de lo que se le regalo a Erynis por la batalla contra el dragón, el grupo disfrutaba, reian, bebian y comian felices, todos excepto Silver que no tenía la costumbre de sonreír.

-Si no fuese porque esta es una mazmorra misteriosa me echaria una siesta, estoy muy cansada!.- Dijo Erynis mientras se estiraba.

-Si, creo que falta poco para salir de aqui.- Respondio Marco.

-Pero mientras, pasenme una de esas manzanas de Solak, realmente son muy sabrosas.- Dijo Victoria alegre.

-Como no.- Le respondio Azucena.- Estas son Manzanas Perfectas.

-Que!? Son esas manzanas super costosas.- Dijo Victoria alterada.- Estoy comiendo oro.

-Jajaja.- Se rio el resto del grupo.

-Hace mucho que no disfrutaba una buena expedicion como esta.- Dijo Rouge.- No desde aquel dia.

-Aquel dia?.- Pregunto Silver.

-Nuestro equipo tenia tiempo sin salir.- Dijo Laverna.

-Si, a Silver no le gustan los grupos.- La siguio Leonidas.

-Se le nota, jaja.- Contesto Rouge.

-Disculpa Rouge, pero que paso "Aquel Dia".- Pregunto Grace algo curiosa.

-No es algo que guste contar, me trae malos recuerdo.- Dijo Rouge un tanto deprimido.

-Sera mejor continuar.- Ordeno Frigga.- Debemos llegar antes del amanecer.

-Entendido.- Dijeron al Unisono.

El grupo se preparó a continuar y empezaron a cruzar la cueva nuevamente, con ya los estomagos llenos y algo mas atentos dieron con la salida.

* * *

 **Soundtrack: I Hate Everything About You Three Days Grace (Violin Cover)**

* * *

 **.::Caverna Sombría P5::.**

* * *

-Que demonios!?.- Exclamo Laverna.

La cueva ha cambiado totalmente, habian grandes trozos de piedra sulfurica, el aire era algo denso, y el calor habia subido considerablemente, pero ahora estaba muy oscuro.

-Vez algo Laverna?.- Pregunto Silver.

-Solo a un guapo Absol a mi lado, jeje.

-Tsk!

-De hecho las paredes son cristalinas y no puedo atravezarlas con mi vista, debemos generar luz.

-Ya escucharon.- Ordeno Frigga.

Grace concentro energia electrica de su Rayo Carga en su Puño y realizo un Puño Trueno de antorcha.

-Grace, que acaso los Gardevoir no pueden usar destello?.- Preguntó Azucena.

-Si, pero no conozco ese movimiento.

Laverna hiso algunas chispas y creo algo de luz, Leonidas empezo a exhalar fuego por la boca y creaba algo de luz, Silver ilumino su cuerno con la energía de su Psicocorte, Azucena creo una pequeña Fuerza Lunar, y Alouette creo un intenso Puño Fuego, ahora contaban con mas luz.

-Adelante!

El grupo inicio la marcha y para colmo esta zona tenia mas frecuencia de Pokémon Salvajes. Un Galvantula estaba en el techo y no parecia feliz, la tarantula electrica empezo a bajar pero lanzo un fuerte Lanzallamas y acabo con el, al prenderlo en fuego noto un escalofriante detalle en las paredes, habian craneos de Pokemons en ellas, y escritos en lengua Unow, solo Silver y Grace podian entenderlo pero decidieron ignorarlo y continuar, ya tenian suficientes problemas.

El grupo continua avanzado y a medida que avanzaban seguian encontrando esqueletos de pokemon, y al llegar a la escalera, habia un esqueleto de un ser bipedo similar a un Gallade, tenia un papel en sus manos.

-Que es eso?.- Se pregunto Grace.

El grupo siguio bajando pero Grace tomo la nota y la guardo.

* * *

 **.::Caverna Sombria P6::.**

* * *

Elllos eran lo unico que le daba luz a esa cueva y para suerte de ellos la escalera estaba al frente, en una camara mas adelante.

Grace empezo a leer la nota mientras caminaba.

 ** _"Esas cosas nos estan sig...do, mi ent...nadora y y.. tra...mos de sali... pero este lugar esta lleno de ellos, estan en el techo y baj...ron y la m...eron, ahora esta en...nado, yo tambien, no se si saldremos con vida, no...tengo idea de q... e...e..te lug...r, simplemente tengo mie...o."_**

la letras estaba algo gastada por lo que se presume mucha antiguedad de esa carta.

* * *

 **.::Caverna Sombría P7::.**

* * *

-Ellos estan en el techo?.- Se pregunto Grace.- Que podrian ser? Debo seguir leyendo.

 ** _"Ella esta casi a punto de desfallecer, no puedo ha...r nada, la voy a pe...d...r, sin ella mi vi..a no tiene sen...do, ya es tarde... ha ...m...to, no veo sentido en salir de...qui, quiero morir junto a mi entre...dora, ese es mi de...tino, yo... Claymore el Gallade, sepase que vivi con dig...dad al servicio de una hermosa humana, lamento no haber ev...do su muerte, los Go...ts caeran sobre mi, ahora con mis bra... s he decidio llegar a mi fin, espero ver... en o...ra vida, mi amada Liz, me gustaria ren...cer cont...go y ser un humano ju...to a ti"_**

El resto del papel esta manchado con sangre y esta roto y desgastado.

-Los Gots?

-Que es un Gots?.- Preguntó Marco.

-Que Pokémon es ese?.- Pregunto Victoria.

-Jamas he oido de un Gots.- Dijo Rouge.

-No existe ningun Pokémon llamado Gots.- Dijo Silver.- Quisas se refiera a...

-Golbats.- Dijo Laverna asustada.

-Exactamente.

-No, en serio, hay como un millon de ellos en el techo.- Dijo Laverna algo asustada lues le temia a los Pokémon Murcielago.

Un grito ensordecedor de parte de los Golbats preparo al grupo para una pelea. Empezaron a bajar en enormes numeros como una compañia de Murciélagos.

* * *

 **.::Laverna La Luxray::.**

 **Tipo: Eléctrico.**

 **Equipo: Mercenarios Sombra Veloz.**

 **Sexo: Hembra.**

 **Ella no es la tipica Luxray, su personalidad es muy activa y alegre, disfruta molestando a su lider Silver, por el cual esta locamente enamorada, y aunque se lo ha dicho en multiples ocaciones, este parece no darle mucha importancia, a la hora de combatir sigue la antigua tecnica de Agua+Electricidad usando su Danza Lluvia, y luego su potente Trueno, tiene cierta rivalidad con Leonidas el Arcanine, prefiere causar graves daños rayos a distancia, es un Pokémon especial y tiene un total de 8 movimientos aprendidos. Odia los Pokémon Murciélago.**

 **.::Movimientos::.**

 **-Trueno**

 **-Danza Lluvia**

 **-Colmillo Trueno**

 **-Rayo**

 **-Campo Eléctrico**

 **-Voltio Cruel**

 **-Cola Ferrea**

 **-Fuerza**

* * *

 **Soundtrack: Knieves And Shadows - Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood OST**

* * *

Los Golbats bajaron con los dientes iluminados listos para usar Mordisco, el grupo estaba en guardia, Grace desenfundo su espada y Erynis preparo su lanza.

-Son del Tipo Volador.- Dijo Frigga.- Tenemos la ventaja del Hielo, ataquen con movimientos de tipo Hielo y Eléctrico, cuidado con su veneno.

-Si.- Responden.

Alouette empero a lanzar su potente Rayo Hielo contra la horda, igual Rouge, Marco, Silver y Ace. Frigga ataco con su potente Ventisca, igual que Ursula, sus movimientos eran brutalmente fuertes.

-Corte!.- Grace atacaba con su espada en la mano y lanzando Rayo Carga con la otra, cada momento su poder especial se hacia mas fuerte.

-Jajaja.- Reia Victoria.- Estos estupidos Golbats tratan de envenenarme, yo soy de Acero.- Grito ella, atacando con su Triturar y sus dos manos en Puño Hielo.

Seguian bajando, y en grandes cantidades, cada vez era menos posible contener el numero, Frigga esquivaba con rapidez los Pic. Venenosos de los Golbat, algunos atacaban con Colmillo Veneno, Chupavidas y Ataque Ala.

-Bien, es hora de jugar rudo.- Dijo Laverna.

-Conozco esas palabras.- Dijo Leonidas.- Alenjense de Laverna!.- Grito.

-Que!?

-Haganlo, o el movimiento los afectara tambien.

-Ya escucharon, abranle espacio.- Comando Frigga.

Al Laverna se le enciende la mirada, chispas recorren sus patas y su peleaje se eriza, se empieza a sentir energia en el aire.- CAMPO ELÉCTRICO!.- Su alrededor se lleno de energia electrica que dañaba a los Golbats y aumentaba sus poderes, sus ojos brillaban en amarillo y la cueva estaba totalmente iluminada, seguido empezo a atacar con Rayo a las masas de Golbats salvajes.

La electricidad toco a Grace su cuerpo estaba electrificado.- Hya! Lo veo, una nueva habilidad.

Marco y Victoria se le acercan.

-Que dices?.- Pregunta Victoria.

-Mira esto.- Dice Grace. Levanta su mano, y apunta con ella, seguido lanza un poderoso Rayo de gran poder por el Campo Eléctrico.

-Increible, un nuevo Movimiento.- Dice Marco con asombro.

Grace ataca a los Golbats con su Rayo y su ataque Psíquico, lo cual es bastante eficaz.

-Alejense de mi!.- Alouette estaba rodeada, atacaba con su Pulso Dragon, Puño Trueno, Puño Hielo y Aqua Cola, pero aun los tenia encima hasta que ocurrio lo peor, un Golbat la mordio con Colmillo Veneno causandole un grave envenanamiento.- Maes...tra...Fri...ga.- Dijo con sus energias decayendo.

Frigga volteo, parecia muy enfadada.- Alouette!.- Su mirada era de furia, el aire empieza a enfriarse rápidamente.

-Erynis!.- Ordeno Rouge.

-Que quieres!?.- Erynis estaba luchado contra varios en una convinacion de ataques con lanza, Rayo Hielo, y Puño Mareo.

-Quita a Alouette de alli y alejate de Frigga.

-Esta bien!.- Ella da un salto hasta el techo, se impulsa en el y cae justo junto a Alouette, seguido ataca con Rayo Hielo a grupo de Golbats, Grace se acerca a ella con teletransportacion y la ayuda, le aleja los Golbats con Rayo y crea un Refejo para frenarles.

-Voy a matarlos a todos!.- Grito Frigga con ira.- Sus almas llegaran congeladas al infierno!.- Frigga enfrio el aire hasta hacerlo nevar, seguido creo un super Ventisca, el potente ataque congelo todo el lugar y a los Golbats acabando con casi todos, el resto escapo.

-Ese es el poder de Frigga?.- Se pregunto Marco a si mismo y bastante asustado.

Soundtrack: Requiem For A Brigadier General - Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood OST

El grupo se reunio de nuevo, todos estaban bien, no pasaban de daños menores, a excepción de Alouette, ella estaba envenenada, y debian salir rapido si querian salvarla.

-Alouette!.- Grito Frigga acercandose a ella que estaba algo consiente.- Lo lamento, siento no haberte ayudado.- Dijo casi llorando.

-No...se...preo...cupe...jeje...eh...esta...do...peor.- Dijo ella bastante debilitada.

-Debemos salir de aqui rapido, nadie tiene una Baya Meloc?

Al parecer ninguno tenia de esas.

-Debemos darnos prisa, ella no durara mucho.- Ordeno Silver que sus conocimientos medicos le permitían saber el tiempo que tenian antes de que ella muriese.- Le quedan 45 minutos, demonos prisa.

Grace la cargo con Psiquico, corrieron por toda la caverna acabando con todo lo que se les crusase hasta llegar a la escalera.

* * *

 **.::Cueva Sombria Final::.**

* * *

Despues de 30 minutos, atravezaron el resto de los pisos, ahoran estaban en la zona final, el suelo era arenoso, la salida estaba al frente, aun era de noche pero su suerte era mala, un Pokémon apareció y bastante molesto pues estaban en su territorio.

Un Krokodile, era enorme y bloqueba el paso a la salida.

-Retirate y no seras dañado.- Dijo Silver al frente.

-Estan en mis territorios!.- Grito el Krokodile salvaje.

-Solo debemos pasar para salir.

-No lo entiendes, nadie saldra de aqui.

-Que?.- De repente Silver sintio la vibracion del suelo bajo sus patas, podia notarlo.- Es una trampa, cuidado!.- Grito Silver, del suelo salio un gran grupo de Krokorok para luchar contra el resto.

-A ustedes los elimino yo.- Dijo el Krokodile, seguido creo una avalancha y cubrio la salida y la retaguardia, separando al equipo Sombra Veloz del resto.- Preparence para morir!

* * *

 **.::Leonidas El Arcanine::.**

 **Tipo: Fuego**

 **Equipo: Sombra Veloz**

 **Sexo: Macho**

 **Es el mas viejo de su equipo, es muy reservado y siempre sigue las ordenes al pie de la letra, es muy poderoso, y tiene cierta rivalidad con Laverna, gusta de comer hasta hartarse. Odia la lluvia.**

 **.::Movimientos::.**

 **-Lanzallamas**

 **-Dia Soleado**

 **-Velocidad Extrema**

 **-Llamarada**

* * *

 **Ahora deben de luchar contra un poderoso enemigo, el equipo Sombra Veloz lleva cierta desventaja y estan separados del resto, 15 minutos le quedan de vida a Alouette, se enfrentan en una batalla contrarreloj.**

* * *

 **Próximo Capitulo: El Estratega de Plata**

* * *

 **Ya voy a llegar a mi capitulo 20, que bien, quiero saber las opiniones de mis lectores, que les ha parecido la historia hasta ahora?, algo que quieran que cambie o agrege, dejen su review y yo lo leere y considerare todas los opiniones, por cierto, algunos de mis conocidos me han recomendado agregar algo de romance, sean pacientes, podran haber notado el cierto interes de cierta Glaceon en cierto Floatzel al igual que cierta Mawile, jeje. Como sea, gracias a todos, les debo a ustedes llegar a 430 lectores. Hasta el próximo capitulo.**

 _-Uf! Que difícil es trabajar con 13 personajes a la vez.- Dijo el escritor bastante confundido._


	17. Capitulo 20: El Estratega De Plata

**Gracias a Pokemon y a Nintendo.**

 **.:: Lista de Soundtracks ::.**

 **-Lost Reason - Abingdon Boy School Ft. MICRO.**

 **-Will - Pandora Heart OST**

* * *

 **Pokémon Mundo Misterioso: Fragmentos de Alma.**

 **Basado en Pokémon Mundo Misterioso.**

 **Autor: Eldrow Noldvano.**

 **Capitulo 20: El Estratega de Plata.**

* * *

 **Soundtrack; Lost Reason -Abingdon Boy School Ft. MICRO**

* * *

La batalla era inevitable, solo habia una salida y estaba bloqueada por este Krokodile, saltaba a la vista su amplia habilidad en combate, tenia algunas varias cicatrices.

-Adelante.- Dijo amenazante el siniestro Pokémon.- Voy a disfrutar su carne.

-Hump! Eso quiero verte intentarlo.- Responde confiada Laverna la Luxray.

-Confiamos en nuestro joven lider.- Dice Leonidas bastante orgulloso.

-Esa arrogancia sera tu perdición.- Habla Silver el Absol bastante serio.- Tuviste la oportunidad de rendirte.

-YA ME HARTE! VOY A MATARLOS!.- Grito furioso el Krokodile que ataco con su gran velocidad con una Garra Umbría.

Eran como cuchillas sombrias, y dirigidas a Silver.

-Formacion V.- Grito Silver.

Ambos afirmaron en silencio. Y corrieron a los lados del Krokodile.

Silver esperaba el ataque y asi fue, Krokodile dio un salto y ataco con una Garra Umbria desendente, pero el la freno con su cuerno envuelto en Psicocorte.

-Ahora!.- Grito Silver.

-Si señor!.- Leonidas diaparo su Lanzallamas hacia el Krokodile pero este lo esquivo al igual que Silver, luego Laverna se abalanzo tras el Krokodile con Colmillo Rayo fuerza uno de sus brazos.

-Jeje!.- Rio el Krokodile.

-Tonta, sal de alli!.- Le grito Silver.

Leonidad ataco con Velocidad Extrema al Krokodile alejandolo de su conpañera pero el Krokodile ataco con Roca Afilada, y lanzo varias piedras afiladas como cuchillas, Laverna pudo esquivarlas pero Leonidas no tuvo la misma suerte, ya no era tan rapido como antes.

-Leonidas!? Estas bien?.- Pregunta Laverna preocupada.

-Ja! He tenido peores.- Dijo mientras exhalaba flamas.

-Formacion de ataque!.- Grito Silver arremetiendo al Krokodile con su poderoso Mordisco, el cual el Krokodile esquiva y ataca con Garra Umbria pero Silver lo esquiva y gira dandole una patada en el hocico al Krokodile, seguido el cocodrilo recibe un par de poderosas esferas igneas de parte del Lanzallamas de Leonidas y un Pulso Umbrio cercano de parte de Silver y finalizado con la potente arremetida de Fuerza de Laverna que hace retroceder al Krokodile.

-Eso es todo, debe de ser una broma.- Dice el Krokodile.

-Formacion 3.- Dice Silver.

Laverna ataca con Rayo al techo de la caverna sobre el krokodile, haciendo que caigan varias piedras pero no las esquiva y todas caen sobre el.

-Esto fue facil.- Dice Laverna.

Pero Leonidas y Silver sabian que no era cierto.

-Cuidado Laverna, esta debajo de ti.- Grito Silver.

-Sorpresa!.- Grito el Krokodile saliendo de la tierra y atacando con Excavar a Laverna y haciendole un daño severo, o eso parecía.

-Doble sorpresa!.- Grito Laverna que se sostuvo a el con fuerza y lo hizo caer, Silver se aproximo rapidamente y ataco con un Psicocorte descendente, Laverna salto hacia a atras y Leonidas le ataco con Lanzallamas. El daño fue grave para el Krokodile.

-Malditos, MALDITOS! VOY A MATARLOS! VOY A MATARLOS A TODOS, A TODOS USTEDES!.- Grito el Krokodile que hizo una Avalancha masiva haciendo que literalmente lloviesen piedras, ellos no pudieron esquivarlas todas y fueron heridos, pero Leonidas ataco al Krokodile con Velocidad Extrema sacandolo de su concentracion pero el retroceso fue minimo y en seguida el Krokodile contrataco con Garra Umbria a Leonidas dejándole un daño considerable y siguio atacando con otra mas sumando daño, pero Leonidas esquiva y ataco con una brutal Llamarada explosiva haciendo graves daños y quemando parte de la cueva.

El Krokodile salio del fuego y arremetio con brutalidad a Leonidas con una tacleada convencional haciendo bastante daño luego una mordida al cuello de una fuerza brutal, pero Silver se le aproxima por un costado y ataca con una tacleada, y seguido un Pulso Umbrio.

-Leonidas, como estas?.

-Ya se los dije, e estado peor.- Dice tociendo sangre.

-Esto se esta prolongando.

-Silver, querido.- Se le acerca Laverna.- Que hacemos? Esto ya enpieza a cansarme.

-Distraelo.

-Entendido, preparate para lo mejor del show.

-Eso espero.

-GROAAAAAAR!.- Rugio el Krokodile, que se levanta y traya de atacar.

Laverna empieza a moverse agil y gracilmente como una danza, nubes negras cubren el techo de la caverna, y empieza llover dentro. Laverna usa Danza Lluvia.

-Lluvia?.- Dice confundido el Krokodile.

-Un Rayo no cae dos veces en el misno lugar, cierto?, y que tal un Trueno!?, jaja.- Rie Laverna con malicia

-Tus ataques electrico con sirven contra mi.

-A que no!?.- Laverna echa chispas y crea un Campo Eléctrico combinado con la lluvia la Electricidad esta en el aire, Laverna esboza una sonrisa.- Trueno.- Dice en susurro y un potente Trueno infalible y potenciado cae sobre el Krokodile dejandolo impulsado contra el suelo, sin daño pero sun poder levantarse.

-Que es esto!? ESTO ME MOLESTA!.- Grito el Krokodile atacando con Roca Afilada.

-Ahora querido!.- Grita Laverna.

Silver aparece tras el Krokodile atacando cin un Psicocorte a distancia que no hace suficiente daño pero es atacado por la Velocidad Extrema de Leonidas, el Krokodile trata de responder y le da un mordisco a Leonidas en una de sus patas, quebrandola.

-Urgh!

Laverna se lo quita usando su Fuerza y arremetiendo seguido, Silver ataca con una tacleada oscura (Combinación de una tacleada y un Pulso Umbrio), haciendo un grave daño a su oponente.

-Se acabo.- Dice Silver.- Demos fin a esto.

-Usemos.- Dice Leonidas.

-La tecnica.- Dice Laverna.

-Final.- Grita Marco tras las piedras de que los separaban.

-Callate Marco, este capitulo es de ellos!.- Le grita Victoria.

El equipo empieza a rodear al Krokodile.

-Listos!

-Si!

-VOY A MATARLOS! TERREMOTO!.- El Krokodile al parecer aprendió un nuevo movimiento y golpeo suelo con fuerza.

-Nosotros somos mas rápidos.- Dice Silver.

-TRIATAQUE!.- Gritan todos al unisono.

Leonidas lanza su mas potente Lanzallamas.

Laverna ataca con su Rayo mas brutal.

Y Silver finaliza con su mas frio Rayo Hielo.

Se creo una explosion tricolor, y al disiparse el Krokodile yace congelado en hielo electroigneo, por el resto de la eternidad.

-Siente el poder de la Sombra Veloz.

* * *

 **Fin Del Soundtrack**

* * *

 **Soudtrack: Will - Pandora Hearts OST**

* * *

Un corte desplaza las piedras y despejan la distancia entre los equipos y yacen debilitados todos los Krokorok.

-Veo que lo lograron.- Dice Frigga.

-No dude de ustedes.- Dice Ace el Azumarill.

-Demonos prisa, debemos salvar a Alouette.

-Adelantense.- Dice Silver.- Los retrasaremos, a Leonidas se le ha roto una pata, tardaremos.

-Esta bien.- Dice Frigga marchandose con su equipo.

Grace se las acerca y con un solo movimiento de sus manos la pata de Leonidas esta curada.

-Pero que hi...

-Shhhhh!.- Dice ella con una siniestra sonrisa.- Este sera nuestro secreto.

-Tu, no eres Grace, cierto?

-Jeje, hasta luego, Silver.

El grupo se marcha y pronto llegan al castillo, Alouette es rápidamente internada en servicio medico, y el resto se dispone a descansar.

* * *

Mientras que la Maestra Galicia tiene algunos planes de por medio, el Equipo HaDA, es mandado a llamar a la torre alcoba del castillo.

-Nos ha solicitado, su majestad?.- Dice Marco.

-Al fin nos conocemos, no es asi, Equipo Hada de Acero.- Dice la Glaceon llamada Galicia.

-Eh, esto...yo...digo...no...nosotros.

-Y tu debes de ser el famoso Marco, un gusto conocerte.- Dice Galicia acercandose a el.

* * *

 **Que mision les espera a nuestros heroes, que podra surgir de esta helada lider, quiza solo alguien pueda dar algo de calor a su frio corazón, un chispa surge, y una serie de sucesos empiezan a desencadenarse.**

 **Proximo Capitulo: Atrapados Parte 1**


	18. Capitulo 21: Atrapados Parte 1

**Hola a todos, solo queria agradecerles por leer y que este es uno de los capitulos que mas he querido escribir, llegar hasta aqui es un logro para mi, le dejo un dato, hace tiempo yo quise hacer un juego RPG con el RPGmak#r, entonces trate de aprender pero me fue imposible, entonces empecé a escribir mi historia en lugar de hacerla, iba a ser una historia de a especie de Magos con Armas, esa historia es esta, pero aquella era con humanos, Marco iba a ser un Hoplita (Un Lancero con escudo estilo Espartano), Grace se iba a llamar Astrea y iba a ser un Valkiria, y Victoria iba a ser la tipica Rouge la ladrona pero pelearia a golpes de energia, el Rouge enserio iba a ser Rouge XD, pero iba a tener otro nombre.**

* * *

 **Gracias a Pokémon y a Nintendo por hacer volar mi imaginacion.**

* * *

 **.::Lista De Soundtracks::.**

 **-Lullaby Of Resembool - Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood OST**

 **-Will - Pandora Hearts OST**

 **-Vs. Homunculus - Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood OST**

 **-Sorrowful Stone - Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood OST**

* * *

 **Pokémon Mundo Misterioso: Fragmentos de Alma**

 **Basado en Pokemon Mundo Misterioso**

 **Autor: Eldrow Noldvano**

* * *

 **Capitulo 21: Atrapados Parte 1**

* * *

 **Soundtrack: Lullaby of Resembool - Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood OST**

* * *

Una gota de sudor, recorria la frente de Marco, esta frente a aquella hermosa Glaceon, y sentia como los nervios se apoderaban de el. Marco, Grace y Victoria estaban arrodillados frente a ella.

-Creo que no nos conocemos todavia.- Dice seriamemte Galicia viendo a Marco a los ojos. Este parecia nervioso.

-Eh, yo...me...m...me llamo Marco.

-Un gusto conocerte.- Dice acercandocele.- Marco.- Pronto esta algo cerca, ella reacciona algo sonrojada al igual que Marco.- Oh, lo siento, mis modales.

-Mi nombre es Grace su majestada, es un honor conocerle, señorita Galicia.- Dice Grace con su acostumbrada elegancia.

-Mucho gusto.- Responde Galicia.

-Mi nombre es Victoria.

-Un gusto conocerte.- Responde Galicia.

-Para que nos has llamado?.- Pregunta Victoria algo odiosa.

-Veran, tengo por obligación debo ser escoltada durante mis misiones de reconocimiento, y los he escogido a ustedes.

-A nosotros?.- Pregunto Grace.- Por que a nosotros su señoria?

-Creanme que no les haria pasar por esto pero el equipo Fortunia, esta en mision y Sir Polaris ne recomendó a ustedes.

-Polaris nos ha recomendado?.- Dice Marco con asombro.

-Asi es, he confiado en su palabra.

-Ja.- Dice Victoria levantandose.- Usted tranquila, con nosotros cuidandole podra ir a donde quiera.

-Juro que la protegeremos.- Dice Marco.

-En ustedes confio.- Responde Galicia observando a Marco.

-Y no desonrraremos nuestra palabra, mi señora.- Dice Marco observandola a ella.

En eso la puerta es abierta drásticamente, y entra un Pokémon rosado crema, una Sylveon, Sylvia la hermana de Galicia para ser mas exactos.

-Yay! Hola a todos!.- Dice Sylvia al entrar.- Que hacen alli arrodillados, vamos levantensen.

-Esto, disculpe el atrevimiento pero.- Pregunta Marco.

-Pero que?

-Usted es la Maestra Sylvia.

-Claro, pero dejate de esas tontas formalidades guapeton.- Dice Sylvia haciendo sonrojar a Marco.- Tu solo dime Sylvia, o cuñada si asi lo deseas.

-Cuñada!?.- Se pregunta Marco nervioso.

-Eh!? Esto!.- Galicia parece muy nerviosa.- Ya pueden irse! Nos veremos en la mañana.

Marco sonrojado junto a Victoria y Grace salieron de la habitacion.

-Con que cuñada verdad!?.- Pregunta Victoria algo molesta.

-Estas molesta?.- Pregunta Marco.

-Ja!.- Responde Victoria alejándose rápidamente.

-Oye, espera, pero yo que hice?

-Marco puede ser un Floatzel.- Piensa Grace.- Pero aun piensa como un Buizel.

A la manaña siguiente.

El Equipo HaDA se prepara para salir, todos portan sus capas exepto Galicia que no la necesita llevaba en su pata delantera derecha una pulsera, si es que se puede llamar asi, con el simbolo de los Cazadores de Dragones. Marco iba al frente y Galicia iba junto a el lo que lo ponia muy nervioso, Grace y Victoria iban atras, el grupo tambien llevaba unos 4 Guardias Bisharp (portaban capas con capucha de color negro, hechas en cuero), Galicia voltea para dar la orden de salida.

* * *

 **Soundtrack: Will - Pandora Hearts OST**

* * *

-Todo esta listo para partir, nos dirigimos a las Montañas de Othoj.

-El territorio es bastante rocoso y peligroso.- Dice Victoria algo preocupada. Un Guardia interviene.

-Es un lugar perfecto para los dragones que atacan las aldeas.

-Entonces.- Dice Grace.- Alli podriamos encontrar el criadero de los dragones!

-Exactamente.- Afirma Galicia.

-Entonces vamos saliendo.- Dice Marco.

-Alto.- Grita Sylvia que viene rapidamente hacia ellos.- Quiero desearles buena suerte. Ella se acerca rapido a Marco.- Ten toma esto.- Le ofrece a Marco agarrando con sus listones, un collar con una presiosa piedra en forma de lagrima.

-Esto es?.- Pregunta Marco asombrado.

-Una lagrima de Agua Mistica, potenciara tus movimientos de Agua, y Marco.- Dice haciendole señas con sus listones que se acercase mas a ella.- No le hagas cosas raras a mi hermana, jiji.

-Que!? Yo!? Esto...pero...ella...yo...eh!...u.

-Sylvia.- Dice Galicia algo molesta.- Debemos partir.

-Okey! Buena suerte a todos.

El grupo partio a las montañas, el paisaje era simplemente espectacular, aun en aquellas empinadas laderas, crecian arboles inclinados, los Pokémon ave hacian alli sus nidos, el camino estaba cubierto por un fresco y verde cesped, habian flores en las rocas, arboles de flores y de bayas, algunos manzanos todos daban esa frescura al aire, una mezcla de deliciosas aromas, a medida que subian mas, el camino era mas extraño, se sentia algo en el aire, habian agujeros en las montañas mas altas, y el aire era cada vez mas frio.

-Brrrr.- Se quejaba Marco del frio arropandose con su capa al igual de Grace y Victoria y los guardias.

-Demonios.- Se quejaba Victoria.- No que los dragones odian el frio.

-No creo que vivan aqui.- Dice Grace mirando las montañas y la nieve en el pico.

-Espero que asi sea.- Dice Galicia que nada la cubria.

-Disculpe mi señora Galicia, no siente, frio?.- Le pregunta Marco.

-Mi cuerpo es aun mas frio que este aire, no puedo sentir frio.- Le responde ella sin mirarle.

El grupo continua subiendo, empieza a dar una molesta niebla, el aire es muy frio pero aun no hay nieve ni hielo.

-Detecto.- Dice Grace.- 3 presencias, vienen volando hacia aca a velocidad supersónica.

-Supersónica!?.- Dice imprrsionado un Guardia Bisharp.

-Entonces son?.- Dice Victoria algo preparada.

Un grupo de tres Pokémon Dragon bajo y se coloco frente a ellos, eran tres Escualos de Tierra, tres Garchomp y echaban fuego por la boca lo que implicaba su poder de fuego.

* * *

 **Soundtrack: Vs. Homunculus - Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood OST**

* * *

-ESTEN ATENTOS!.- Grito Galicia en posicion. Sus guardia sacaron sus garras cuchillas, afiladas como katanas, prepararon sus Garras Metal y se colocaron al frente.

-La defenderemos!

Los Garchomp atacaron con Colmillo Igneo pero los 4 Guardias los esquivaron y atacaron con una ronda de Garras Metal a alta velocidad, cada vez mas dañinas, uno de los Garchomp los esquivo y disparo un Pulso Dragón dandole pero no matandole

-Esto es aburrido.- Dice Galicia corriendo hacia la batalla y de un salto ataca con el mas poderoso Rayo Hielo que jamas hayan visto, dandole a uno y dejandole congelado.- Quien sigue?.- Dice con una fria expresión.

Un Garchomp ataca con un veloz Colmillo Igneo pero un solo movimiento de Galicia libera una potente Ventisca que lo congela de inmediato.

-Galicia es increible.- Dice Grace asombrada.

-Sigues tu, no es cierto?.- Dice Galicia.

El Garchomp da un fuerte rugido que cambia de tono, obviamente un llamado, al darse cuenta tenia almenos 15 Garchomp y 10 Gabite encima.

-Ahora nos vendria bien algo de ayuda.- Dice uno de los guardias.

-Equipo!.- Grita Marco.- Adelante!

-Es hora de mostrar mi nuevo movimiento.- Dice Victoria, sus puños brillaban en una energia rosa, caracteristica del tipo Hada.- Veran el poder de mi Carantoña!.- Victoria corrio a mucha velocidad y arremetio contra un Gabite con tal fuerza que lo mando contra un roca a mucha velocidad, el daño fue tal que lo dejo inconsiente de un solo golpe, dos Gabite trataron de atacarle con Cuchillada pero ella esquiva y ataca con su Triturar a uno de ellos y luego lo finaliza con su Puño Hielo, el otro restante le lanza un Lanzallamas pero es impactado por el Hidropulso de Marco. Dejandole confundido y luego recibe una lluvia de Hojas Magicas dejandole debilitado.

-No olvides que somos un equipo.- Dice Grace sacando su espada y empuñandola.- Somos el equipo Hada de Acero!

-Y es hora.- Dice Marco.- De demostrar nuestro entrenamiento.

-Adelante!.- Grito Galicia disparando su Rayo Hielo con gran potencia a los Garchomp pero estos los esquivan y lanzan Pulso Dragon y Lanzallamas, los Guardias usan Proteccion y defienden a Galicia, seguido se lanzan con Tajo Umbrio , la batalla se prolonga un rato, Grace usa su increible poder Psiquico y comprime a sus oponentes dejandole gravemente heridos otros se le acercan para atacar con Cuchillada pero ella los bloquea con su espada y luego ataca con un combo de espadasos y Hoja Magica, Marco equiva los Lanzallamas y ataca con su veloz Aquajet impactando a varios, seguido impacta a un Garchomp y luego en el aire le patea con ambas patas en la cara y finaliza con Rayo Hielo, este ultimo lo esquiva y ataca con Velocidad Extrema y golpea a Marco pero este lo frena con un movimiento defensivo y le lanza un Hidropulso en el rostro.

-Esto es interminable.- Dice Victoria peleando contra multiples Gabites y Garchomps.

Galicia ataca con su Ventisca y congela a varios, pero uno se le acerca de mas y usa Lanzallamas.

-Galicia!.- Marco se lanza a alta velocidad con Aquajet y se coloca en medio del ataque causandole un retroceso y quemaduras, el impacto lo hace chocar con Galicia y ambos impactaba una pared de roca fragil, se abre un gran agujero y caen ambos.

* * *

 **Soundtrack: Sorrowful Stone - Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood OST**

* * *

-Marco.- Gritan Victoria y Grace.

-Señora Galicia!.- Gritan los guardias.

Marco y Galicia caen a la fosa y de apariencia sin fondo, pronto tocan el suelo, caen en un lago subterraneo, Marco toma a Galicia y a alta velocidad sale del agua.

-Donde estamos?.- Se pregunta Marco con Galicia entre los brazos.

-No lo se, este lugar es tan extraño, disculpas pero puedes soltarme?

Marco se sonroja y la sueta de inmediato.

-Disculpeme Maestra Galicia.

-Por favor, solo dime Galicia.

-Esta bien, Galicia.

-Este lugar es muy raro. Era una cueva iluminada por un musgo brillante azul en el suelo, habian cristales en el suelo, y en el techo, tambien presentaba mucha humedad y un gran lago subterraneo.

-Esto parece una Mazmorra Misteriosa.- Dice Marco.

-De ser asi, se hubiese cerrado por donde entramos pero aun entra algo de luz.

-Estamos atrapados.- Dice Marco.

-Entonces debemos buscar una salida, esto parece tener corredores.

Marco inspecciona su Mapa Magico y en efecto es una especie de Mazmorra Misteriosa.

-Sera mejor movernos.- Dice Galicia.- No sabemos que Pokémon viven aqui.

* * *

 **A donde iran Marco Y Galicia? Ahora estan solos, y perdidos, que secretos ocultara esta extraña caverna.**

* * *

Mientras tanto afuera, Victoria y Grace y los 4 Guardias, derrotaron a los dragones y estan a las orillas del foso.

Victoria parecia demasido alterada, incluso sus lagrimas corrian por su rostro.- Marco! Marco! Escuchame!

Grace estaba preocupada.- Victoria tranquila, busquemos a Polaris, el podra ayudarnos.

-No no no, debo ayudarlo, debo sacarlo de alli.- Gritaba Victoria.

Grace trato de comunicarse con telepatía pero algo la bloqueba.

-La Maestra Sylvia sera capaz de sacarlos de alli.- Dice uno de los Guardias.

Grace abraza a Victoria coloca sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.- Tranquila, te prometo que los sacaremos de alli, el de seguro esta bien.

* * *

 **Proximo Capitulo: Atrapados Parte 2**


	19. Capitulo 22: Atrapados Parte 2

**Gracias a Nintendo y Pokemon por hacer volar mi imaginación pero sobretodo gracias a ti por leer.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: ESTE CAPITULO ES MAS LARGO QUE VIAJE CON LA SUEGRA, RECOMIENDO TRAER ALGO PARA COMER ESTO VA A TARDAR UN RATO.  
**

* * *

 **.:: Lista de Soundtracks ::.**

* * *

 **-Knirves And Shadows - Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood OST**

 **-The Intrepid - Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhod OST**

 **-Requiem For A Brigadier General - Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood OST**

 **-Obssesion Diabolique - Sergei Petrekof**

 **-Will - Pandora Hearts OST**

* * *

 **Pokémon Mundo Misterioso: Fragmentos de Alma**

 **Basado en Pokemon Mundo Misterioso**

 **Autor: Eldrow Noldvano**

* * *

 **Capitulo 22: Atrapados Parte 2**

* * *

 **Soundtrack: Midna's Lament - TLOZ TP OST en Violin u original, la que quieran.**

* * *

Marco y Galicia han caminado sin parar por la oscura caverna, siguiendo solo la iluminación de las preciosas gemas brillantes en el techo y suelo, un gelido viento recorre la mazmorra pelos de punta a Marco, no saben cuanto han caminado pero se siente como una eternidad, una extraña especie de bayas crece en las profundidades, marrón con motas blancas de hojas azules por la falta de sol, el silencio se torna tan incomodo y es Marco el primero en romper el hielo entre ellos, pero dudaba, el nunca fue un chico nervioso ni mucho menos timido, pero con Galicia a su lado era otra historia, lo hacia sentir tan extraño, de forma inexplicable, pero armado de valor es capaz de hablarle.

-Maestra Galicia?

-Si Marco.- Responde ella mirandole.

-No tiene frio.- El mismo se dio un Facepalm mental, solo el es capaz de hacer una pregunta tan estupida, pensando se reprocha a si mismo.- Victoria tiene razon, soy demasiado infantil.

-Frio? Jeje.- Pronto empieza a reirse como si de una niña se tratase, se veia muy alegre y contrastaba con su fria expresión.

-Dije algo malo?

-No, no es eso.- Dice ella entre risas.- A veces me gustaria saber a que te refieres, no recuerdo ya lo que es el frio, desde que evolucione a Glaceon, no he vuelto a sentirlo, es tan extraño no lo crees?

-Quien sabe? En algun momento puedas sentir.

-Espero asi sea, es tan irónico.

-A que te refieres?

-Mi cuerpo es tan frio, casi como el hielo, pero no puedo sentirlo.

Marco se quedo viendola, ella reia y eso lo hacia feliz.

-La verdad el frio me es poco familiar, no estoy nada acostumbrado, naci y vivi en una zona costera, bastante calida para estar al norte.

-A de ser una villa hermosa.

-Lo es, espero algun dia volver a visitarla.

-Que suerte tienes?

-Y tu? Tienes un lugar que te gustaria visitar de nuevo?

* * *

 **Soundtrack: Knives And Shadows - Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood OST**

* * *

-Pues, la verdad, eso me e...(SAAAAAAAABLEE).- Un voz como un susurro fantasmal, se escucha en los muros, Marco parecia algo alerta, y Galicia parecia no inmutarse demasiado.

-Que fue eso?.- Pregunta Marco.

-No lo se.- Responde Galicia.- Pero sea lo que sea nos esta siguiendo.

-Que extraño, la ultima vez que paso esto fue como en... Galicia retrocede!

-Que!?.- Un Sableye aparece de entre los muros con una Garra Umbria, lista para atacar, pero Galicia le apuntó rapido y presiso un Rayo Hielo acabo con el, pero mas de ellos salieron de los muros.- Marco, corramos!

-Si Maestra Galicia!

Corrieron por los pasillos de la mazmorra siendo perseguidos, era como una ola, Marco voltea y ataca con Hidropulso al monton pero fue inutil, son bastante resistentes, corrieron pasando por todas las Camaras de la mazmorra, pero al frente no quedaba mas que el final del camino, gran cantidad de agua, parte del lago subterraneo, de negras aguas apenas iluminados por las tenues luces de los cristales, no habia otra salida.

-Espero le guste el agua!.- Grita Marco a manera de broma mientras corria.

-QUEE!? YO NO SE NADAR!

-No tenemos de otra, tome mi mano!

-Pero?

-Debemos saltar o nos alcanzarán!

-No llegaran!.- Galicia voltea y ataca con un potente viento helado, una Ventisca, causando congelamiento, pero siguen saliendo del techo y las paredes, Galicia sigue atacando con violencia, congela horda tras horda pero siguen siendo muchos, es una locura, ya rendida toma la mano de Marco y este la alza y corre muy rapido, pero los Sableyes le pisan los talones, Marco salta al agua y todos sus perseguidores se detienen y dispara Bola Sombra a quemarropa al agua.

Marco sostiene a Galicia entre sus brazos aferrandose fuerte mientras nadaba a lo profundo, pero Galicia no resistiria mucho tiempo, Marco toma aire propio.

-Disculpeme por esto.- Dice el y rapido le traspasa aire boca a boca, aumentando su duracion bajo el agua, los Sableyes se rinden y se retiran, y ellos prontotratan de salir ya en la orilla ambos toman aire y se suben, Galicia esta en la tierra ya mas segura mientras Marco aun esta en el agua.

* * *

 **Fin del Soundtrack**

* * *

Galicia mira a Marco algo sonrojada, Marco tarda en entender y pronto toma nocion de la situacion.

-Eh!? Yo! Lo siento Maestra Galicia, disculpeme no debi hacer eso.

Galicia no dice nada, parece estar muy confundida, no sabe si molestarse o agradecerle, pudieron haber muerto pero Marco le salvo, pero tambien le beso, es tan confuso y extraño.

-Marco.

-Maestra Galicia, aceptare si esta molesta.

-Molesta? No lo estoy, fue solo un caso de vida o muerte, nada mas eso paso.

-Que alivio, para mi tampoco fue muy comodo.

-Que que!? A que te refieres, no pudo ser tan malo!

-Maestra?

-Ehy!? Yo,.- Ella volteo para seguir.

-Espereme voy a …DEMONIOS!.- Un sonido se escucho, y fue el grito de Marco, algo lo hala hasta el fondo.

* * *

 **Soundtrack: The Intrepid - Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood OST**

* * *

-Marco?.- Galicia voltea y nota las burbujas en el agua.- MARCO!?

Marco es arrastrado tentaculo marron, directo al fondo del lago.

-Que rayos!.- Marco ofrece impulso y con un agil movimiento se libera.- Crees que me vas a ganar bajo el agua, Criatura?

Un Tentacruel aparece de entre las sombras, con intenciones hostiles lanza un ataque de Puya Nociva que Marco esquiva a una velocidad asombrosa.

-Veamos, no creo que puedas siquiera tocarme!.- Presume Marco.

El Tentacruel se le lanza con gran velocidad y ataca con multiples Puya Nociva que Marco esquiva, y contraataca con Hidropulso, y sale del campo visual de Tentacruel, y aparece y ataca con Aqua jet por un costado pero este usa Barrera y frena el ataque, y luego ataca con un monton de Acido, Marco retrocede y ataca con Hidropulso pero dispersa el Acido por el agua, una nube purpura le rodea, y Marco solo puede esperar reaccionar a tiempo, un Tentaculo envenado ataca desde el agua oscura, y Marco lo esquiva a duras penas siendo rozado y dañado pero no envenenado, su bolso esta dañado y su capa reduce su velocidad asi que nada hasta la superficie y lanzando su bolso magico a la orilla, y soltando su capa, se prepara para pelear en serio. Estando a orilla Galica puede verlo pero no alcanza a hablarle, una explosion de agua ataca a Marco pero este lo esquiva a una velocidad vertiginosa, una sonrisa confiada se dibuja en el rostro de Marco.

-Vamos a probar quien es mas rápido!.- Grita Marco bajo el agua, y se lanza con Aquajet al Tentacruel, este crea una Barrera protectora de nuevo pero Marco desaparece y ataca atras de su enemigo casi como si se teletransportase con una patada, Tentacruel reacciona lento y lanza una Puya Nociva, Marco toma aire hinchando sus flotadores para protegerse un poco, siendo rebotado el ataque pero dando paso abierto para otro mas, Marco se desinfla y nota con preocupacion que su oponente no esta, mira a varios lado.

-A donde fue? Huyo?.- Marco sigue viendo pero no consige ubicarlo, desde abajo algo lo ata y lo arastra golpeandolo contra el arenoso suelo del lago, luego nota que Tentacruel esta sobre el y ataca con Acido pero Marco rueda en el fondo y dandose impulso con su cola sale de alli muy rapido, pero es atacado con atadura.

-No!.- Marco es apretado y este siente un dolor intenso producto del veneno, si sigue asi sera envenado, y morira asficiado.-Sueltame!.- Marco trata de safarse pero cada vez es mas dificil, una explosion se escucha en la superficie.

-No quieres algo de ayuda?.- Galicia dispara una Bola Sombra al techo haciendo caer trozos afilados de piedra, cristales, el Tentacruel suelta a Marco pero aun se dispone a atacar y ataca con multiples Puyas Nociva, Marco las esquiva y huye entre los cristales que caen, levantan polvo del fondo haciendo dificil la vision, Marco empieza a subir muy rapido y el Tentacruel lo sigue mientras esquivan los cristales, Marco se da impulso y salta sobre el agua, siendo perseguido por el Tentacruel en el aire.

-Te tengo!.- un giro de Marco es suficiente y ataca con Cola de Hierro.- Comete mi nuevo movimiento!.- El golpe lo manda hacia abajo con gran fuerza y el choque contra el agua fue igual a golpear roca solida, el Tentacruel fue vencido.

Marco se acerco a la orilla donde estaba Galicia, parecia muy cansado, Galicia se acerco rapido a verle.

* * *

 **Fin del Soundtrack**

* * *

-Marco, que era eso? Estas bien?.- Preguntó ella preocupada.

-Si, ni un rasguño.- Dice bastante alegre y de expresion triunfante.- No puedo creer que lo derrote.

-Eres mas fuerte de lo que creia, te subestime bastante.

-Casi muero pero me salvaste, te estoy agradecido.- Dice rascandose la nuca.

-No fue nada.- Dice ella sonriendo.

Ambos se miran algo sonrojados.

-Se...sera mejor...que. continuemos.- Dice Marco muy nervioso.

-Si, esta bien.

Marco se adelanto un poco pero al caminar cae desmayado, tenia multiples heridas en la espalda, cortes de la Puya Nociva, Marco estaba envenenado. Con sus pocos segundos de conciencia logra mirar a Galicia.

-MARCO! MARCO!

Marco cayo inconsiente.

* * *

 **Soundtrack: Requiem For A Brigadier General - Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood OST Extended**

* * *

 **… Minutos despues …**

* * *

Marco empieza a despertar y nota que esta en una camara de la cueva pero esta esta mas iluminada, pronto empieza a recuperar su conciencia y siente un dolor en su espalda.

-Que paso? Donde estamos?

-Marco despertaste, no te muevas tienes hojas en la espalda, quedate quieto.

-La espalda me arde.

-Ay, no seas lloron, no es nada, tenias como 15 cortes, infeccion y estabas envenenado.

-Que!?

-Yo te cure.

-Como!?

-Tenias todo en tu bolso, y un manual de medicina basico.

-Un manual, oh gracias a Grace, Miranda se lo dio.

-Miranda? La Kirlia medico?

-Si, la conoces?

-Ella atiende a Rain cuando enferma, ella es la menor del consejo y tiende a enfermar demasiado.

-Que extraña coincidencia, gracias por salvarme de nuevo, te debo dos favores.

-Esta cueva, debemos salir de aqui como sea, este lugar me asusta.

-Te prometo que encontraremos la salida.- Le dice Marco mirandola a los ojos con determinacion haciendo sonrojar a Galicia que voltea a mirar para otro lado apenada.

-No saldras si no te curo.- Dice tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Te sacare aunque sea arrastrandome.

-Marco.- Galicia no quieria ni voltear a mirarlo, su cara estaba tan roja, que casi parecia un Flareon.

Marco y Galica pasaron una noche tranquila, unas piedras de pedernal sonaban retumbando por toda la cueva.

-Lo hice!.- Grita Marco de felicidad al poder encender una fogata pequeña con ramas de los arbustos de hojas azules que raramente son bastante secos.

-Que bien, me alegro.- Galicia se acerca al fuego un poco, el pelaje de Galicia brilla a la luz del fuego al igual que sus ojos azul oscuros tan profundos.

-Podría perderme en tus ojos.- Dice Marco pensando en voz alta.

-Que dijiste?

-Eh!? Nada nada yo no he dicho nada jejejeje.- Marco busca escapar de la tencion mientras rasca su nuca.- Espera un momento traere algo de comer.

Marco salio y consiguiendo un area del lago se lanzo duro unos minutos y luego salio con 2 Barboach en la boca, estaban muertos. Se dirigio a la cueva y los coloco frente a Galicia.

-Alguna vez has comido pescado?

-Que!? Jamas, eso no esta mal?

-No mientras sigas el ritual antiguo de los pescadores.

-Ritual antiguo?

-"No te comas las espinas, conserva los huesos intactos y limpiandoles bien depositalos en el agua donde los conseguistes dando gracias a Arceus y vida nueva vendra" eso decia la antigua leyenda, es una tradicion de hace siglos, de cuando la tierra era habitada por los maestros.

-Conoces esa leyenda Marco, la historia de los maestros?

-No, solo he oido menciones.

Los pescados estaban al fuego mientras Galicia se prepara para contar la historia.

-Ya conociste a mi Maestra, Lady Flare la Delphox, verdad?

-Si, parece que no se lleva muy bien con Elysium.

-Eso es entendible, hace mucho tiempo ella fue miembro del Equipo Fortunia, una compañera de Sir Polaris, de hecho me dijo que ella y Sir Polaris fueron novios un tiempo.

-No me digas! Con razon Elysium no la tolera.- Marco y Galicia empiezan a reir.

-Jaja Elysium es demasiado celosa, una vez trato de matarme por hablar acercarme demasiado a Polaris, jaja.

-Que extraña pero a Polaris parece gustarle mucho ella.

-Son el uno para el otro.

-Si, algun dia me gustaria conseguir una chica por la cual preocuparme y cuidar.

-E-en serio?.- Pregunta ella timida.

-Umh! Pasa algo, te vez algo roja?.- Galicia parece estar muy apenada, las palabras apenas si salen de su boca.

-Nono no es nada, quieres que te cuente la historia si o no!?.- Pregunta ella.

-Si por favor.

-Uf, empezemos pues!

Galicia se prepara e inicia su épico relato.

-Polaris, el apareció en una playa cuando era un Riolu en un reino a miles de kilómetros, y fue encontrado por Elysium que para entonces era una Eevee, el aparecio en la orilla sin memorias de su pasado pero estaba envuelto en algo muy extraño, venia del futuro, y no era un Pokémon.

-Si lo se, el era de la raza de los Maestros.

-Escucha, la "Raza de los Maestros" se llamaban humanos y se extinguieron por causas extrañas.

-Humanos?

-Polaris era un Humano y apareció en la playa sin ningun recuerdo salvo su nombre y su habilidad de Percepción de Cronos, es una historia rara.

-En la playa? Y sin memoria? Se parece a la historia de Grace.

-Le paso algo igual? No creeras que ella?

-Podria ser, es muy rara y a la vez tan enigmatica y fuerte, su poder es cada vez mayor.

-Polaris tambien, ella.

se, por eso se pediremos a Jirachi.

-A Jirachi, hace años que no le pido un deseo.

-Tu sabes donde esta?

-Si, pero no puedo decirtelo, lo tengo prohibido, he hecho un juramento a Arceus de no revelar el secreto.

-Que lastima.- Marco parece muy desanimado.

-Oye, quieres seguir escuchando la historia.

-Si, por favor.- Dice el recuperando sus animos.

-Polaris era Humano pero se sacrifico para salvar a su mejor amigo y acabo en otra epoca pues el viajaba en el tiempo, pero antes de eso los humanos eran mas, hace como 10000 años creo yo, se extinguieron por su avaricia y codicia, los Pokémon y los Humanos convivian juntos y luchan codo a codo eran amigos y los humanos que tenian lazos con un Pokémon se le conocia como entrenadores y los Pokémon le conocian a ellos como Maestros, por eso el nombre, pero luego empezaron a olvidar cual era su proposito, y lastimaban a los Pokémon nos usaron como esclavos y algunos humanos se opusieron iniciando guerras entre ellos destruyendo el mundo con ellos, Arceus no lo soporto y los humanos empezaron a desaparecer uno por una de manera extraña, los Pokémon heredamos el mundo y nos volvimos mas inteligentes pero otros siguieron siendo salvajes, en cierto modo seguimos siendo como ellos, seguimos en guerra entre nosotros, me gustaria ver un mundo mas tranquilo.

-Te entiendo yo tambien e sufrido por la guerra.- Dice Marco teniendo un amargo recuerdo.- Mi padre, el…

-Lo lamento, yo tambien lo perdi todo.

Marco miro a Galicia algo triste, y trato de cambiar el tema.

-Eh? La comida esta lista, quieres?

-Gracias.

Ambos comieron y luego siguiendo el ritual Marco lanzo los huesos al mar y estando arrodillado frente a la orilla rezo en una lengua antigua. Luego fueron a dormir, dormir en aquella oscura caverna a la luz del tenue fuego con porte de chispa se apago y durmieron.

* * *

 **Fin Del Soundtrack**

* * *

 **… A la mañana siguiente …**

Marco desperto primero pues Galicia seguia dormida se veia bastante tierna hecha bolita, el fuego habia desaparecido y los cristales iluminaron la cueva en azul, parecia estar ligado a la hora pues ayer estaban en naranja oscuro.

Marco se sento a revisar su inventario sacando su mapa magico revisa la Mazmorra y nota que su ubicacion es mínimamente pequeña lo que indica que el lugar es gigantesco.

-Salir de aqui va a ser muy dificil.- Pero de repente a Marco le llega una idea.- Que estupido soy como no lo pense antes, la Orbe!.- Marco en sus gritos y saltos de alegria despierta a Galicia. Ella algo somnolienta trata de abrir sus ojos.

-Que pasa? Buenos dias Marco.

-Galicia vamos a salir de aqui ya se como.

-Salir!? Vamos a salir, que bien!.- Ahora ella tambien saltaba de alegria ambos saltaban felices hasta que tropezaron entre ellos.

-Que!? Disculpa Galica.- Dice Marco recuperando la conciencia siente un peso sobre el.

-Marco?.- Galicia recupero la conciencia y noto que estaba sobre Marco.- Hyaaaaa!.- Galicia salto muy apenada y sonrojado.- Por que siempre me pasan estas cosas con Marco? Maldito sea el escritor.- Penso ella. Eso duele.

-Sera mejor que salgamos rápido.- Dijo Marco tomando su bolso y preparándose para salir.

-Si, vamos no quiero estar mas aqui.

-Esta bien dejame usar esto.- Marco saco una orbe azulada un Orbe reveladora que el mapa entero y por ende la salida, con la Orbe en la mano la sostiene con fuerza.- Revela el mapa!.- Un resplandor ilumino la habitacion y el mapa brillo revelando el enorme lugar la salida estaba al otro lado de la cueva.

-Que!?.- Gritaron al unisono. Tanto Marco como Galicia estaban consternados el lugar era masivamente grande fácilmente podian perderse para siempre en ese intrincado laberinto, tantos corredores sin salida y camaras ocultas y sin imaginar la cantidad de Pokémon salvajes.

-Salir de aqui! Esto es un locura!.- Galicia parecia muy impactada y preocupada a la vez.

Marco al notarla se le acerca y con algo de temor y nervios trata de animarle.

-Si saldremos mira, la salida esta aqui no es una mazmorra misteriosa.

-Pero como!?

-No lo se, solo saldremos, confia en mi.- Dice Marco extendiendo su mano.

Galicia algo asustada mira a Marco a los ojos, ojos negros como el azabache, extendiendo su pata hacia Marco le sostiene mirandose fijamente.

-Lo hare, confiare en tu palabra, no importa ya, tienes mi apoyo.

-Salgamos de este lugar.

-Si.- Galicia se aferra con fuerza a su pata sin queres ambos sonrojados deciden continuar.

Marco guarda su mapa y e inicia su travesia.

Llendo lejos caminan entre los corredores, cruzan las oscuras aguas y pelean contra los Pokémon salvajes que tratan de matarlos hasta el primer desafio en serio, a una camara de unico paso esta cerrada por una enorme roca con jeroglificos Unowk ambos se acercan a las paredes pero es Galicia quien trata de leer pues sabe mas sobre las antiguas lenguas. También habia una tabla en la pared con 5 letras Unowk de cada tipo.

-Veamos aqui dice "Disco de rayos alrededor del ser inmortal, temor en el agua imposible derrotar, deslizace como Serperior en la hierba, solo saldras si derrotas al demonio de las aguas turbulentas, siguiendo los pasos de los primeros seres, di el nombre de el demonio y tu destino tendras enfrente".- Galicia algo confundida por el acertijo pero Marco parece estar pensandolo.- Vaya Marco a parte de guapo tambien es muy listo, de seguro ya resolvio el acertijo lo esta pensando.- Dice ella para si misma.- Lo resolviste?

-Ummmmmmmm, ummmmmmmm, UMMMMMMMMMM, nada, no tengo ni idea.

Galicia le sale una gota en la frente.- Aah no tenias nada, entonces que tanto pensabas.

-No se, esto me confunde.

-Serperior, agua algo de una Serpiente de Agua, un demonio.

-Una serpiente de agua demoniaca? Como un Dragonair o un Milotic?

-Puede ser, tratemos, espera, mira alli.- Galicia lee los escritos junto al tablero extraño.- "Escribe el nombre del demonio de agua", el tablero lleva las letras para escribir, veamos M-I-L-O-T-I-C.

* * *

 **Soundtrack: Obssion Diabolique - Sergei nosequemas**

* * *

El lugar por donde entraron se cierra con una piedra.

-Eh!?.- Ambos quedan impresionados.

-Pero que paso solo quedamos encerrados, nos equivocamos.- Dice Marco.

-Entonces cada error nos encierra? Debemos ser rapidos.

-Entonces coloca el otro.

-Ok, D-R-A-G-O-N-I-T-E.

Un sonido aterrados se escucha, el suelo se abre a la mitad y salen 3 Seviper muy agresivos.

-Ay mama! Mestra Galicia no voltees pero tenemos compañía.- Grita Marco.

-Que?.- Galicia voltea a mirar.- Marco, detenlos mientras escribo.

-Entendido, bien, sera mejor que se preparen.- Marco se lanzo al ataque.

Mientras Galica empieza a pensar.- Una serpiente como un demonio. Lo tengo.

-Bien bien vamos date prisa.- Marco esquiva los Colmillos Venenosos y los ataque de Cola Veneno, acertando golpes convencionales y atacando con su Hidropulso.

-Esta bien, H-U-N-T-A-I-L, lo tengo.

Un sonido viene de arriba, en el techo.

-Oh, no!.- Grita Galicia.- Me equivoque ya no se me ocurren mas.

El techo se llena de agujas de piedra y lentamente empieza a desender para darle un horrible final.

-Marco, que haremos!

-No me preguntes a mi, yo estoy muy ocupado.- Dice mientras trata de safarse del agarre de un Seviper atacandole con Rayo Hielo en la cara.- Estoy bastante ocupado, es una serpiente de agua, cual es la serpiente marina mas peligrosa!?

-Serpiente marina?.- Galica empieza a recordar las palabras de su hermanastra menor Rain.-"Son brutales, siemprr hunden los barcos en alta mar, algun dia quisiera ver uno", ver uno.- Penso ella.- Un! Ya lo tengo.

-DATE PRISA!.- Marco estaba siendo asfixiado por los Seviper y el techo empezaba a bajar muy rapido en un minuto los mataria.

* * *

 **Soundtrack: Will - Pandora Hearts OST**

* * *

-Hyaaa, Marco espera ya lo tengo.- Galica coloca sus patas en el tablero y mueve las letras.- G-Y-A-R-A-D-O-S, ESTA ES LA TENGO!.- Galicia voltea y ataca con una Ventisca a los Seviper, pero estos magicamente desaparecen, el techo de nuevo esta en su sitio y en el suelo unas lineas se iluminan en un azul intenso formando el dibujo de un Gyarados.- Como no lo pensé antes.- Galicia estaba muy complacida y se lanza a ayudar a Marco que estaba recuperando el aliento por la asfixia.-Lo logramos lo logramos.- Galicia sin medir se le lanza encima de Marco sacandole el aire.

-Uahhh.

-Ay lo siento, estas bien?

-Si, creo, eso estuvo cerca, realmente son rapidos, creo que ya les empiezo a temer.

Ambos avanzan a la siguiente camara iluminada en azul y amarillo, un puente roca sobre el agua los llevaba al otro lado y dos estatuas de Gyaradoa al lado de la puertas, el centro del puente era amplio y redondo con forma de Pokeball.

-Este lugar me causa escalofrios.- Dice Marco mirando a todos lados avanzando

Galicia avanza junto a Marco por el estrecho puente caminando tan juntos un borde resbala.

-Hyaaaaaa!

-Te tengo!.- Marco sostiene a Galicia por poco y la sube teniendola entre sus brazos.

Galica temblaba un poco por el susto sin notar lo cerca que estaba de Marco. Se sentia tan agusta Marco era muy calido y aunque no podía sentir calor esa sensacion se sentia bien y tan extraña. Pronto reacciona.

-Eh!? Yo lo siento.- Pronto se baja y se adelanta totalmente sonrojada al igual que Marco que no era capaz de pronunciar palabras.

Siguieron pero al llegar al centro Marco lo nota.

-Galicia ten come esto.- Dice mientras saca una Baya Aranja.

-Y esto por que?

-No lo notas?

-Que.- Dice mientras come.

Ambos llegan al centro exacto del lugar, y Marco come su baya.

-Mi Maestra Frigga me lo enseño, este lugar.

De repente las puertas se cierran el puente se hunde y los ojos de las estatuas brillan en rojo, y un rugido proveniente del fondo retumba en la habitación haciendo que Galicia se ponga alerta.

-Este lugar, es una trampa.- Dice Marco con una sonrisa confiada listo para lo peor y con sus energias recuperadas.

-Entonces debemos pasar esto no es asi?.- Dice Galicia alerta y lista.

-Esto ya parece un templo de The Legend Of Zelda.- Dice Marco.

Una explosión de agua se produce frente a ellos y su enemigo esta por salir.

* * *

 **Un enemigo enorme esta frente a nuestros oponentes, el primer reto de la caverna del infinito.**

* * *

 **Proximo Capitulo: La Serpiente de Midgard. Atrapados Parte 3**

* * *

 **Esto muy feliz este es uno de los capítulos que mas he querido escribir y con esto estamos a la mitad del Arco del Dragon Negro. Espero esten disfrutandolo tanto como yo, hasta la proxima, si ya saben el oponente que sigue entonces comentalo, gracias!**

* * *

 **Googlea: "Liez - 55 Escape" un poco de buen Post-Hardcore**


	20. Capitulo 23: La Serpiente De Midgard

**Gracias A Nintendo Y A Pokemon Por Hacer Volar Mi Imaginación.**

 **.::Lista De Soundtracks::.**

 **Pokemon Mundo Misterioso: Fragmentos De Alma**

 **Basado En Pokemon Mundo Misterioso**

 **Autor: Eldrow Noldvano**

 **Capitulo 23: La Serpiente de Midgard (Atrapados Parte 3)**

La explosión de agua moja el campo entero y aparece frente a ellos un monstruoso Pokémon tipo Agua, un Gyarados. Su rugido hacia vibrar todo el lago a su alredor.

Unas inscripciones en Unowk brillan en la pared en un brillante azul fluorecente.

-Estas lista Maestra Galicia? Luchemos juntos.

-Hay algo en esas runas, sera mejor leerlas primero, te apoyare desde atras tu ataca adelante.

-Entendido!.- Marco corrio hacia el agua pero el Gyarados lo pone de objetivo y ataca con un potente chorro a presion de Hidrobomba a Marco pero este lo esquiva y se lanza al agua aumentando su velocidad, mientras Galicia lee las incripciones.

"EH ANTE USTEDES LA PRUEBA DE FUERZA, SOLO LOS MAS FUERTES ATRAVEZARAN LAS PUERTAS, LA FUERZA PROVIENE DE UNO Y SE CONFORMA DE TODOS, TODOS SON UNO Y UNO SON TODOS", Entiendo.- Dice Galicia en voz alta.- Es hora de demostrar mi maximo.- Ella empieza a gruñir y el aire se enfria, la temperatura baja rapidamente y pronto empieza a granizar con la humedad de la cueva, su mirada fria puesta en su oponente.

Gyarados persigue a Marco bajo el agua y este esquiva las Hidrobombas, pronto sale a superficie y coloca sobre un Pilar que apenas sobresale del agua.- Ven aqui.- Dice Marco.- El Gyarados se detiene y agita su cola con violencia atacando el pilar con Aqua Cola.

-Oh demonios!.- Marco lo esquiva con un salto pero en el aire es vulnerable y Gyarados carga una Hidrobomba, Marco se cubre con sus brazos y flotadores y la Hidrombomba lo manda contra la pared con mucha fuerza haciéndole un daño terrible.

-Ya esta.- Dice Galicia y da un rugido congelando todo su alrededor.- OYE TU! PREPARATE A MORIR CONGELADO.

El Gyarados voltea y ataca con Furia Dragon pero Galicia lo esquiva a una velocidad brutal y ataca con Rayo Hielo al agua para detenerlo pero este su sumerge muy rapido perdiendole de vista.

Marco vuelve al combate y se sumerge a buscar a su oponente, y pronto siente las vibraciones en el agua, Gyarados se lanza con Triturar pero Marco lo esquiva y se aferra a su espalda y lo hace inpactar contra los pilares derrumbandoles.

-Marco estas bien!?

Marco salta del Gyarados dejandole que se golpease contra la pared.

-Si

-Entonces hay que congelarlo!

-Adelante pues!

Marco y Galica disparan Rayo Hielo al Gyarados pero este mueve la cola cin fuerza levantando una gran ola de Surf usandola como escudo esta queda congelada.

-Pero Que!?.- Gritan ambos.

Marco parece muy sorprendido.- Esto es mas inteligente de lo que parece.

Una luz purpura brilla bajo Marco que aun flota en el agua. Este parece no darse cuenta.

-Marco cuidado!.- Grita Galicia al darse cuenta.

-Que!?.- Marco escapa con Aqua Jet y a tiempo pues un brutal Pulso Dragon sale de alli, y destruye parte del techo, Marco se devuelve al centro junto a Galicia.

-Esto esta algo dificil.- Dice Marco.

-Quizá, pero algo esta extraño, Este Gyarados no esta peleando en serio.

-Que, pero si casi me mata!

-No, no es eso, ahora solo esta dando vueltas bajo el agua.

-Entonces que hacemos?

-Congelemos el lago.

-Que!? Pero eso es imposible.

-No subestimes mi poder, Frigga ni siquiera puede aspirar a mi nivel.

Galicia empieza a concentra su energia pero drl agua salen 10 Gyarados todos con Furia Dragón.

-Cuidado!.- Marco y Galicia empiezan a esquivar los disparos incesantes.

-Ahora Marco.- Galicia corre hacia Marco.- Agachate.

-Ok.

Marco se agacha y Galicia lo usa de soporte dando un salto en el aire elevándose unos metros.

-Marco! Doble Rayo Hielo!

Ambos empiezan a contraatacar con Rayo Hielo giratorio haciendo daño a los 10 seguidos congelandolos. Pero todos se desvanecen en el hielo dejando los pilares intactos.

-Pero que!?

-Solo son espejismos de Doble Equipo.

Marco observa rápido a su derecha y nota el movimiento del agua.

Galicia por su parte esta bastante molesta y se nota con la intensidad del frio y la fuerza con la que empieza a nevar.

Gyarados sale del agua con un salto colocandose sobre la plataforma, su rugido era estrenecedor.

Marco sin dudarlo corre hacia el gigantesco Pokémon evadiendo los ataques de su Hidrobomba mas cerca Gyarados le ataca con su brutal Aqua Cola impactando a Marco que resiste a duras penas por su flotador, dando una voltereta se aleja y ataca con Hidropulso al rostro de la bestia pero es inutil.

Un fuerte rugido de parte de la bestia precedió a una poderosa Furia Dragon pero Marco rapido lo esquivo con su gran velocidad, el Gyarados continua atcando con Pulso Dragon y Marco corre lateralmente esquivando, Gyarados dispara una potente Hidrobomba directa.

-Oh No!.- Marco se cubre con sus brazos y flotadores esperando pero nada ocurrio.- Eh?

La Hidrobomba estaba fragmentada en pedazos de Hielo, Galicia la detuvo y ahora corria para empezar a pelear contra el Gyarados.

-Marco distraelo!

-Claro Maestra.

Marco empieza a correr alrededor del Gyarados disparando su Hidropulso a Gyarados.

-Eh!.- Gritaba Marco.- Por aqui!

El Gyarados se deslizo hacia el y se preparo para atacar con Aqua Cola.

-Rayo Hielo!.- Galicia estaba tras el t un solo disparo de su Rayo Hielo le congelo la cola entera.

Marco se lanza al rostro del Gyarados con Aquajet seguido le patea en el rostro con toda su fuerza, Gyarados contraataca con Colmillo Hielo pero Marco gira y le da un potente golpe de Cola Hierro bajando su defensa y dejandolo libre para otra patada con fuerza haciendo retroceder a Marco este se lanza con Aquajet de nuevo y lo hace caer mientras aun aferrado a su cara le lanza Rayo Hielo derrotandolo, Marco se le quita de encima y parece cansado.

-Lo hice, Maestra Galicia lo hice.

-Marco eso fue increible, vamos salgamos de aqui

Pero la puertas ni el puente aparecieron el techo se lleno de nubes negras y empezó a llover, cada vez mas fuerte.

-Pero que es esto.- Se preguntaba Galicia pero eso no fue todo, el centro de la camara se abre a la mitad y sale un piedra muy extraña con un brillo increible, la luz de esta empieza a envolver a Gyarados, la luz lo atrapo por completo.

-Oh no! Marco retrocede rapido.

Ambos empiezan a alejarse y ocurre una explosion de luz la piedra brilla al maximo.

-Esa es una Gyaradosita, verdad?.- Pregunta Marco.

-si

-Si Mega Evoluciona, tendra nuevos ataques?.- Pregunta Marco.

-Quiza

-Si se enfada nos va atacar hasta matarnos?

-Probablemente.

-Esto va a doler.

-Donde a pasado esto antes?.- Pregunta Galicia.

-Preguntale al escritor.

El brillo llego a toda la sala, y ahora Gyarados estaba de nuevo en combate y Mega Evolucionado.

Marco apreto sus puños, su cuerpo se sentia mas ligero.

-Aprovechemos que aun esta distraído.- Dice Marco que se lanza a corriendo pero su velocidad es el doble casi parece ser tan rapido como Polaris.

-No Marco cuidado!

Marco salta y prepara un ataque de Cola Ferrea pero Gyarados muy rapido ataca con Hiperrayo, una luz de color rojo con blanco se dirige a Marco pero este lo esquiva en el aire teletransportandose al suelo, agachado en posicion de salto con una sonrisa confiada.

Galicia mira impresionada.- Entonces esa es su habilidad, Nado Rápido.

Gyarados apunta a Marco y dr su boca lanza un Rayo peto Marco lo esquiva de nuevo, Galicia se acerca rapido ataca con Bola Sombra al techo haciendo caer algunas piedras, y luego le lanza Ventisca volviendolas afiladas rocas de hielo.

-Marco lanzalas con Cola Hierro.

-En seguida.- Marco con su gran velocidad llega hasta alla desvaneciendose en el aire y rapido las impacta con Cola Hierro lanzandolas como flechas.

Pero Gyarados reacciona a tiempo las destruye con Hiperrayo atacando a Marco en el proceso pero este lo esquiva en el ultimo segundo, siendo rozado en un brazo, Gyarados ruge con fuerza y de las oscuras nubes surgen Truenos que tratan de golpear a Marco y a Galicia, Marco los esquiva y Galicia crea un aura de hielo deteniendo los ataque.

Galicia se concentra y ataca con Ventisca a Gyrados el daño es bastante pero este empieza a tratar de avanzar y en su boca concentra energía ígnea, Galicia termina su movimiento y al darse cuenta Gyarados le lanza una Llamarada.

Ella se crea un bunker de hielo puro, la Llamarada impacta pero apenas si logra dañas su ingeniosa defensa, Gyarados ataca de nuevo, una y otra vez con Llamarada impactando y rl bunker empieza a cede.

-Marco! Algo de ayuda aqui!

-Voy!.- Marco aun esquivaba Truenos pero ahora cambia de direccion y ataca a Gyrados con Hidropulso pero este ni voltea, asi se dirige a el con Aqua Jet impactandole en el cuello, este deja sus ataques a Galicia, Marco le patea en el aire y luego le ataca con Cola Hierro pero Gyarados no cede, este ataca con Trueno a Marco y no tiene posibilidad de esquivar.

-No no no!.- Marco va a ser atacado y empieza a recordar cosas.

 **Flashback**

 _No seas tonto Marco, todo es el entorno, usa todo a tu favor.- Dice Frigga_

 _Pero no entiendo._

 _El ambiente, los árboles hasta tus oponentes son tu entorno._

 _Eh!?_

 _En 15 años no e entrenado a nadie tan estupidamente talentoso, lo entenderas en practica._

…

 _Adelanta ataca con lo que tengas.- Dice Frederick_

 _Marco se lanza a atacar con simples golpes pero este lo toma, tuerce su brazo y patea en la cara a Marco enviandolo al suelo._

 _Que? Como hiciste eso?_

 _Usas la fuerza de tu enemigo en su contra, como un Contador o Movimiento Espejo_

 **Fin del Flashback**

-Ahora lo entiendo, es tan claro.- Marco cierra sus ojos, y se impulsa con el hocico de Gyarados y mas su velocidad logra esquivar el Trueno haciendo que Gyarados se ataque a si mismo.

-Bien hecho Marco, atacalo!

Marco y Galicia le atacan con Rayo Hielo congelandolo por completo.

Marco cae junto a Galicia muy cansado.

-Creo que ahora si lo derrotamos

El hielo se rompe y Gyarados parece estar furioso y ataca con Hiperrayo.

-Maldita sea!.- Marco se levanta lleno de ira, su colla de Agua Mistica empieza a brillar.-YA ESTOY HARTO DE TI!.- Marco contraresta el Hiperrayo con Aquajet directo empiezan a chocar Marco vence al Hiperrayo con su Aqua Jet mejorado inpactando a Gyarados arrojandole contra la pared.

-Ya estoy cansada de seguir este juego.- Galicia toma aire y lanza una Ventisca absoluta congelando a Gyarados en una gruesa capa de hielo, y luego le ataca con Bola Sombra destruyendolo en pedazos, Gyarados a muerto.

El agua cede y reaparece el puente, y se abre la puerta, la Gyaradosita se parte en pedazos quedando solo el centro extrañamente perfecto, una Gyaradosita pura. Marco la toma y ambos salen.

-Cuanto falta?.- Pregunta Galicia.

-Dos mas y listo.

Al salir ven algo que los deja perplejos, un enorme arbol de bayas en el cueva el lugar lleno de cesped como si hubiese sido bendecido por Shaymin.

-No puede ser!.- Dice Galicia.

-Yo que se solo tengo hambre.- Marco corre y empieza a comer.

-Oye ten cuidado Marco, no quiero que te pase nada.

-Maestra Galicia?

-Eh? Nada nada, ni es nada. Solo hazme un favor.

-Cual?

-Dime solo Galicia.

-Claro, Galicia.- Dice Marco dedicandole un sonrisa. Haciendola sonrojar.

 **La primera prueba fue superada, ahora deberán continuar su camino, para lograr salir de alli.**

 **Proximo Capitulo: Esta mal tratar de besar un chico en un mazmorra misteriosa? Atrapados Parte 4**


	21. Adios, Una Triste Despedida?

Gracias a todos los que me siguieron en , en serio Gracias, pero por ahora me cambiare de pagina para escribir, si quienren continuar la historia siganla en Wpad 


	22. final avi

me mude a WATTPAD 


End file.
